GET OUT!
by lovesong101
Summary: what happens when spy Cammie has to marry spy Zach. They hate each other and they just met. Then after supposed 'honey moon' they go on seperate missions, or thats what they thought. turns out their covers are husband and wife. shouldnt be that hard,righ?
1. UHOH

"Get out of there. I repeat, get out of there… NOW! Agent Zaxbys get OUT!" I yelled frantically into the comms unit at the central unit in the CIA base.

"I'm out." I heard agent Zaxbys say. "I'm out agent Chameleon. I repeat, I'm out." I let out a deep breath that I didn't even notice I had. Bex was next to me during the whole mission. But she was leading another guy named agent Gondola. Don't ask. It was our turn to do the office work and the other agent, the field work. It was funny that we never really got to meet out partners, but oh well. And by the sound of it he sounded like a smart ass. Like, agent Zaxbys. Really? What, was he discovered at that particular restaurant? So as I was saying, we didn't really meet our other partner most of the time. I just told him where to go and what to do or vice versa. So after I was done, I took my comms unit out and went to the bathroom. Okay, after leading a guy through and underground tunnel for six hours, you have to use the bathroom, you know. So when I came out, I heard Bex screaming frantically into the comms unit like how I was doing a couple of minutes ago.

"Agent Gondola? Where the hell are you? Agent GONDOLA! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!...WHAT THE HELLLL! WHAT WAS THAT? WHERE DID YOU GO JUST NOW? YOU….. WHAT? Oh, oh. I'm sorry. Was I really over reacting?" she asked in a scary-innocent voice. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"WELL SCREW YOU!... You saw a hottie walk by so you ignored me yelling your name?... Yes I know Gondola isn't your real name, but…. SHUT UP YOU -!" she yelled a very bad word, if you haven't noticed already. At first I thought it was amusing to see Bex like that, but after a while she started getting this murderous look in her eyes, and I didn't want her to pay for the comms unit….. and all the other things that probably cost a million dollars. I ran at her and pulled out the comms unit and shut it off. I grabbed my coat and purse along with hers and dragged her out of the room before she got really serious.

"Come on, Bex. He's a waist of your time. We have bigger things to worry about. My parents want to have a dinner with me after the party and I doubt I'm gonna like anything that they'll say." I started walking towards the door but we stopped at the noise of a couple of boys goofing around. But something they said sparked Bex's and my interests.

"Oooh… agent Gondola, agent Gondola, where the hells were you? You're a -'' these guys were in a hall intersecting with our hallway. So we passed that exit before hearing them. We took a few steps back and stared at the two boys coming our way. The one that just mimicked Bex was tall and really hot. That was the only way to describe it really. But he wasn't my type. The second guy even hotter to me. He had dark black hair and deep emerald green eyes. He was reaaly hot. The boys obviously didn't notice us, so the second one started talking, second one meaning green eyes.

"Hahaahah. And then my agent went all 'Get out of there Zaxbys, get out of there, now. I repeat get out.' Hahaahah it was hilarious. Our undercover names are killers." He said. That made me narrow my eyes and stand straighter crossing my arms across my chest. Bex did the same thing with an evil grin on her face. Whoa. I started to feel bad for the guy that was going to be the main theme of Bex's wrath. When they finally saw us, they stopped laughing and got smug grins on their faces. As if they had any chances with us. They might be hot but they were a**holes. Yeah, I don't cuss much. They got closer to us and started talking.

"Well, hello there ladies. You work here?" Green eyes said with a smirk. I smirked right back at him and looked over at Bex. We both rolled our eyes in an 'as if' way. But the boys seemed unfazed.

"How about we buy you ladies some nice drinks?" the second one said. He seemed to be drooling over Bex. Bex smiled in an evil- sweet way.

"No thanks, GONDOLA!" she yelled at the end. They both seemed surprised as they processed what this meant. Green eyes slowly turned his head from Bex and looked at me. He pointed at me in a questioning manner. I nodded evilly but not as evil as Bex. Like, come on. I'm not that evil. But instead of apologizing or even acting nervous, he just friggin smirked. God that was sure going to get annoying.

"Chameleon." He said with an amused expression on his face along with his smirk of course. I let my arms out from across my chest and grab Bex before she kicks some a**. She struggled against my grip but I didn't let go, even if I was scared out of my wits.

"Come on. If were late for the party then my parents will kill me." I whispered to her. She glared at the Gondola guy while he just looked surprised. I dragged her out the door. But before I even got to the door I heard green eyes ask, "Hey, what's your name?" now it was my turn to turn around and smirk. I shook my head and turned back around. As I walked out the door I said just loud enough for them to hear me, "Some people will just never learn?" We both laughed and walked to my car. We were already seven minutes late for my father's business party. And that was without getting dressed. At the moment I was wearing a tee- shirt that clung to my every curve and jogging pants. My father's party was to finalize some business agreement or something. I drove super fast towards where the party was being set. I got there and ran in with Bex. My mom attacked me right when I stepped in. "Where were you? You're thirteen minutes late! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? Go get dressed before your father see's you..." she said warily rubbing her temples. "Sorry mom. Got caught up at work." I said as I kissed her forehead and grabbed my dress from her hands. Bex and I ran holding our dresses, to the suite room my parents booked especially for me because for some reason this business deal had a lot to do with me. I knew it meant something bad but really didn't pay attention because I was really flustered and late. I put on my dress and had Bex zip me up. Someone knocked on the door while I was admiring myself in the mirror. I opened and was pushed aside by Macey entering the room with a big bag that I could only guess as make- up and other torturing techniques. She pushed me into a chair and started on me then Bex. When I looked in the mirror I had to admit that I looked hot. Yeah, I said it. I looked hot. So I went downstairs with Macey and Bex. As I was riding the elevator down to level one, as we were on level 7, it stopped on level 4 and a flustered looking Liz jumped in. she was breathing really hard and all she had to say was, "Stairs…. Four flights..." so we could understand. Yeah that's pretty much all it took. Liz was more of a tech-y person, and I respected her for it, don't get me wrong. On the elevator ride down to the first level, Macey quickly got out her makeup and made Liz a life size Barbie doll. By the time the doors to the elevator opened to let us out, Macey was finished. We got out and dazzled all the guests. So I just kept on smiling throughout the whole party and acting like I was enjoying it when I was actually regretting ever coming. Only a highly trained spy could probably see my misery. But maybe not even then because I was so good. So thirty minutes before my dinner appointment with my parents, I saw someone vaguely familiar walk up to me. By that time I had drank maybe five cups of wine so I couldn't really get my thoughts straight. But I realized too late who he was when he was right in front of me. I started to panic but didn't show it on the outside. I acted absolutely unfazed. He was wearing a tuxedo with a green bow tie which really brought out his eyes. I tried to act like I didn't know him and to add to that I

Took one step forward but swayed a little so he could think that I was really drunk. I shoved my now empty wine cup into his chest and turned around and walked away. I started talking to random people and then saw this really hot guy. Yeah, I might have flirted. But that was my drunken side speaking. I swear it. He might've taken things a bit more seriously than me. So I was talking with this guy, said his name was... Jimmy? No maybe Justin. I'm not sure. While we were talking, a waiter was walking by with a tray filled with wine. I grabbed two. One for me and one for...Johnny? Well I wish the one that was for John was for me because I really needed two at the moment. I didn't want to be sober when my parents told me their bad news at dinner time. So anyways, I'm guessing that drink really hit the spot because right then I was touching Jim's chest and just flirting. Okay, I swear that I didn't know what I was doing. I'm telling you I had no control whatsoever. So I kissed his cheek and started pulling him with me towards a closet or a room. But I was interrupted by someone standing in my way. I was practically in the guys chest because I couldn't stop walking so when I stopped I lifted my head all the way up and looked the dude straight in the eyes. Wait, his eyes were green with a matching tie. "I'm sorry... Uh... whoever you are. But miss chameleon here is very busy at the moment." Zaxbys said. Ha-ha. Zaxbys. I just had to say it out loud. "Yah, oh yah I'm very busy her with ... Hahaahah... Mr. Zaxbys. Bwahaha." Yup I actually laughed like Bwahaha. It just burst out. Zaxbys just watched me with an amused expression and Jim just walked away. I guess he was too drunk to care... Or I was. That's when reality hit me. "Hey!" I pushed into his chest and tried to shove him, but he didn't move. "Leave me alone, okay. You're not my guardian." I said starting to get really angry. "Yah, but you were my guardian on the mission so I'm just returning the favor." He said... WITH A SMIRK! God. Someone should hold me back before I hit this boy. I pushed his chest again with half my strength. My drunken self found it amusing so kept on doing it another three times. I eventually got dizzy and fell into his chest. Even if I was drunk I was still embarrassed, bur I quickly hid my blush so he wouldn't know. But the worst thing was, was that I couldn't get off his chest. So I just stayed there waiting for him to move me. I closed my eyes fir a bit but ended up taking a ten second nap ON HIS CHEST! He eventually took my shoulders and pushed me away. I forgot everything momentarily and just felt like slapping him across his face. So I did. He just looked dumbfounded for a second before whispering," How many cups of wine did you drink?" I just pouted my lips and shook my head. I saw his gaze linger a bit too long on my lips, so I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek while whispering," just a little" I made sure to breathe onto his cheek to make him uncomfortable. Ha! In your face, Zaxbys! I pulled back and recited a pine from Anne Frank's play. "Remember mister so and so. Remember that I'm a lady." I turned around to make my way to some other guy, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted me around so that I was facing him. His chest was a fee centimeters away from my neck. Yeah we were that close. I quickly realized it and pulled away, clearly showing that I was embarrassed. I couldn't even stop myself from blushing. "Oh, so now you're sober." he said with a smirk. I just glared at him and said, "Shut up! Unlike you, I've got places to go, things to do. A dinner party to attend to. So go on to whatever boring thing you were doing before... You... Did whatever you did. Now run along, I can't be late for this. "I muttered the last part mainly to myself and started walking away. Then I heard him say," I've got a dinner party to attend too." from the corner of my eye I saw him throw his hands up in the air in mock frustration instead of glaring at him or getting mad because he was mocking me, I just laughed... And he heard. Two words. **Uh-Oh**.


	2. Fly off, man

I made my way towards my car. I was drunk and shouldn't be driving, but who cares…. Right? I walked up to my car and tried to pull my door open. I pulled…. And pulled…. And pulled! I got so frustrated that I started banging on my window. My car was a CR-Z so I sort of had to bend down to bang on the window. So my butt was just in the middle of the air and I was banging on the window. I was drunk, okay? Just don't ask.

"Need help?" I heard a voice say. I got up from my bending position and slowly turned around with a permanent glare stuck on my face. I looked and saw it was….AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Green eyes was right there. What the hell was he doing here? Was he like some sort of stalker? All of a sudden he shook his head and chuckled. That's when I noticed that I just said all those things out loud. Uh-Oh, again.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"I was just about to go to my car, when I see bending down and banging on your window like a lunatic. If this is a cover, then I must admit that your pretty good." He said with a God damned smirk. I just turned around and kept on pulling on the car door. His chuckle started getting louder. But I ignored him and just kept on pulling and banging.

"Stop, stop. You're killing me." he said in between unstoppable laughs. I stopped and just stood there, my back facing him. I looked up into the darkening skies and took a deep breath. I looked at the glass and saw his reflection. He was bending down and grabbing his stomach. He was laughing so hard it was almost impossible to not laugh at him. his green eyes sparkled from the now showing moon light. He picked himself up and took deep breaths. Then he said, "You do know that this isn't your car, right?"

My eyes widened in disbelief and I guess he saw me doing that from my reflection in the window because he burst out laughing again. I turned around and walked towards the other side of the parking lot where MY car was. He started jogging behind me quietly, to keep up. I walked pretty quickly for a drunk girl wearing seven inch thin heels. I thought I was doing pretty good, walking I mean, until I got so dizzy I fell straight down on my butt with an "OOF". He started running towards me and I just sat there to dizzy to do anything. I attempted getting up but just got dizzier. So I just layed my whole body down and gaze dup into the stars. He got in front of me and bended down so that his face was right in front of mine, blocking my light.

"You okay?" he asked with a funny expression on his face that just pissed me off.

"Yeeeeah. I'm just sitting on the floor with a thousand dollar dress because I'm just fine." I said sarcastically attempting to roll my eyes but they just ended up looking at my nose so I probably looked like a goof ball.

"Can you move, you're sorta blocking my view." I said swatting his face away. He shook his head and chuckled. He took my hands from my stomach where I placed them and pulled me up.

"Whoa, there. Okay, okay. I'm okay. No I'm not. My parents are going to kill me for being late! Let go Zaxbys, I need to go." I said attempting to run to my car. Key word, attempting. He held my wrists and didn't let go.

"What? You're going to drive to this dinner party? Come on, get ion my car. I'll take you." He said moving his head towards a black Lexus.

"No. I don't even know who you are. Your hair looks soft. Wait, WHAT?" I yelled looking at him wide eyed. I did not just say that to his face. Oh, God. He just shook his head with a smile and said, "Get in the car." Softly.

"No, fool. I ain't gettin' in your car. So fly off man!" I said acting all gangster to him. I finally pulled my wrists away and did the 'WHAT!" sign with them. He just rubbed his nose with his hand and tried to cover his smile.

"_Fly off_, really? You're reaaly drunk, aren't you?" he said with a smile playing in his lips.

"She doesn't cuss. So f** off, whoever you are." Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Bex and Macey. Bex looked ready to kick his sorry bottoms and Macey looked extremely pissed off with a nail file. Not a good sign **or** combination. Macey was the one who told him to fly off, that's my translation of what she really said.

"Come on, guys. I'm already dead meat." I said heading towards my car. It was locked.

"Cammie? Where's your purse?" Bex asked warily.

"Uggggh!" I turned away from the car and rested my back on the door.

"I think I forgot it inside." I managed to say.

"I'll go get it." I started walking towards the hotel but Macey stopped me.

"We don't have enough time. Get in my car." She said as she started digging in her purse for her keys. Bex, Macey and I turned towards Macey's red Porche.

"I offered her a ride, ya know." Zaxbys said, from behind us. I totally forgot that he was even there! All three of us turned to face him for what we thought would be the last time that day, and glared at him. He quickly looked away and lifted his hands up in surrender. After my bottom sat itself on the car's seat, I fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

I woke up to someone slapping my face three times.

"WHAT THE H-E- DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS WAS THAT?" I yelled. Bex smiled happily and turned to Macey saying, "She's awake."

"Yeah. She as in me. you could've just tapped me and I would have woken up, you know!" I said rubbing my head. I had a MAJOR headache.

"Yeah, we tried that. But it's more fun to slap you." Bex said waving her hand dismissively. "It's your stop, now get out. I need to get to a party." Macey said filing her nails.

"Wait, what? You guys aren't coming in with me?" I asked surprised.

"Sorry Cam. We like your parents better when they're not mad. And anyways we already ate. So good luck. But I advise you to wash your face and brush your teeth before you meet your parents." Macey said with a sympathizing look in her face.

"Uggggh!" I said as I rolled my eyes and tried to open the door. I guess I was still a bit drunk, because I couldn't get the damn door to open. Bex huffed and reached to the back to unlock the door. She locked it and unlocked it three more times to show me how to do it. Not that I didn't know. I was just drunk. I glared at her and stumbled out of the car. I ran inside the restaurant and told the waiter my name. she was about to lead me to the table, but I first excused myself to use the bathroom. I washed my face and redid my makeup. I straightened out my dress and but some 'so…kiss me?' perfume on. After I thought that I looked pretty representable, I walked out and let the waiter lead me to the table. I saw them and stopped five feet away. I took a deep breath and started walking towards them. My parents were laughing with another old couple. My parents backs were facing me when I walked up towards them. I quickly kissed their cheeks and said hi. Then I shook hands with the couple in front of them. I learned that the woman's name was Mrs. Cassandra Goode and the man's' name was Mr. James Goode. After I introduced myself and did all of that polite stuff, that's when my parents were supposed to start scolding me. but instead it went something like this :

"So, Cammie dear. Where were you? You're thirty minutes late." My mother said calmly taking a sip out of her tea.

"Umm, I sort of had to get a ride from Macey. I forgot my bag somewhere." I said. All of a sudden my charm bracelet seemed like the most interesting thing in the world. I played with it and was too embarrassed to look up at the adults. What surprised me was that Mr. and Mrs. Goode were LAUGHING softly.

"You remind me of my son. He's always forgetting things. I swear he's the most careless guy in the world. Oh and it's not your fault your late. At least you're earlier than Zach." Mrs. Goode said. I smiled and looked at my parents. It seemed like all the adults were sharing a secret look. I'm a spy and I knew that trouble was heading straight at me.

"Oh! And there he is. Zach, over here darling." I turned around and my heart stopped. My face went from shocked to hateful. He smirked at me widely and dodged me to get to his mother. "Hey mom, dad. Sorry, I'm late. I got caught up with…. a drunken driver." He said smugly, kissing his mom on her forehead and nodding at his dad. I swear I could feel my face warm up and that just intensified my dislike for him and the glare. Oh, the glare I sent him would've left him flinching on the ground if looks could kill. I swear it.


	3. I hate you!

**Hey guys. I'd like to quickly thank my reviewers: girltalk138, KateGoode, Flying-DADELION. You guys are honestly amazing. But I'm kind of disappointed that I only got three reviewers. You guys can review even if it's to tell me that you didn't like it. I'm just trying my ideas out, so I won't mind. Give me ideas and suggestions because I'm almost 100% sure that I might abandon this story because of writers block. Well, review. Here we go.**

After I got over my shock I had to act like I didn't know Zach. Ugh, that name! I had to shake hands with him! And tell him my name. Can it get any worse? Spoke too soon….

"Ahm. Zach and Cammie. You both know that both your parents would like to associate with each other's companies. We can only do that if there is a specific….. bonding… for that matter." My dad said. He looked nervous as if he knew that I'd say no, which I probably would. Bonding. What the fly was that supposed to mean.

"I don't get it?" Zach and I said at the exact same time. That earned him a glare and me a smirk. My mom and Zach's looked at each other and started giggling like gossiping teenagers. It was as if they just caught the juiciest piece of gossip at school or something. It started scaring me. My dad looked as if he was going to puke. He took a deep breath and seemed to decide that he could handle my super natural wrath. I squinted at my dad questioningly. He quickly looked away and I barely heard him murmur something under his breath. That something was bound to change the course of my entire life.

"You and Zach are going to get married." That was the something my dad murmured. I stiffened, my eyes widened, and I felt like I needed to puke. I thought I was going to puke right there and then. I looked at my mom and she smiled at me hopefully. But when she saw my face, all existence of a smile turned into tears on her face. Why would she cry, huh? She's not the one being forced to marry a total and complete ass-hole! Yeah, I said it. A-S-S-H-O-L-E! I didn't even dare to look at Zach, because if I did I would start punching at cursing at something. That something, I can guarantee you, would surely be Zach's pretty little face! Did I just call Zach pretty? Oh no! I was seriously going to puke. So I did the thing that I was NOT trained to do for my whole life. I walked away. I just turned around and walked away. My heels tapping on the hard marble floor was the only sound that could be heard throughout the restaurant. I guess they all heard something or sensed the tension leaking out of our sub-consciousness. I kept on walking and held my head high. I wasn't self conscious about the strapless, low dress I was wearing that showed off a lot of my skin. But as I was taking the final steps out of the restaurant I felt something wet drop down and hit the top of my showing chest. It was a clear drop of water. I stopped walking and stared down at my chest. A lot more water droplets added to the first drop. I was confused until I scratched my cheek. My whole face was wet. I was crying. Why was I crying? Oh, wait, I know. I'm supposed to marry some ….. Ugh, okay I'm done cussing for the day, I think. So I ignored my tears until I stepped outside so I could deal with them later. I walked out and then realized why my mom started crying. She saw me crying. That explains a lot. And how everything went quiet, huh. I guess Cameron Morgan isn't that big tuff girl everyone thought she was. Well screw them! I just made my way to the parking car and didn't find any one to pick me up. I took my shoes off and started jogging to the local park, my safe haven. Well it wasn't the park but more of what was behind the park, the forest. It was a beautiful place with all kinds of flowers there weren't many bugs, not that I would care at that particular moment. So I was jogging right, yeah that's where I left off. I was jogging and then I hear a car start driving behind me. As it passed I held my head high. What disturbed me the most was that the car was going as slow as I was. It was like it was racing with me. I just kept on jogging and thought it would eventually go away. And it did….. five minutes later! It started driving at a normal pace and when it was half a mile away from me, it stopped and the driver got out. And out stepped…. HOLY SHIT! This guy is making me cuss a LOT! Yeah, you guessed it. Zach Goode stepped out of the damned black Lexus that I should have recognized earlier. He even had the nerve to smirk. I huffed but kept on jogging bare foot to the park as it was a mile away. As I passed him he grabbed my wrists for the second time that night!

"LET GO, ZACH!" I practically screamed in his face but he seemed unfazed. I tried to pull away but he had an iron grip. I started pulling and pushing him away, well attempting anyways.

"Let go." I said menacingly. I said it quietly and stopped struggling against him. I was warning him to let go, or he was not going to ever be able to get children, if you get what I mean. He lifted his eyebrows amazingly and smirked, that was all the distraction I need because I punched his stomach with my locked wrists and pulled away at the same time. I started running full speed not looking back, because that was all he would need to catch up to me. I ran and ran and ran. I saw the park and went to the back where the river was. I jumped over it and ended up on the other side in the beautiful forest. I had to stop running after my jump so I could catch my breath and get my footing right. But apparently that's all he needed because he jumped after me and grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. If I hadn't pulled away I would have ended up in a hug…. WITH HIIIM! Yeah, not happening anytime soon.

"Let GO! Just go! GET OUT!" I yelled trying to pull my arm away from him. I was still barefoot and I bet you that my makeup was messed up and my hair was too. I looked him in the eyes when I yelled this. He looked tired and…. sad? Well I don't care. It was his fault, and I was going to tell him that. Right after he shut his stupid mouth!

"Get out? Get out from where? Here? No. last time I checked this was the public park. Not yours."

"No! Not from here. From my life. Get out of my life. This is all your fault. It's your fault that I'm getting married to someone I barely know and I already hate. It's all your fault." I yelled, but ended out with sobs and a whole lot of puking. Yeah, I emptied my stomach of all that wine. He held my hair away from my mouth so I wouldn't puke on them. I snapped my head up and yelled, "Get away from me! Don't you get it? I hate you! So just fly off and bug someone else. It's your fault I'm puking and in this mess. It's your fault I'm getting married." I kept on yelling.

"And how is that?" he yelled back

"I never wanted to get married to me. Why is it my fault, because I was born? Well I'm sorry, I couldn't stop my parents from having sex, because, oh I don't know… I WASN'T BORN!"He yelled. Yeah, he actually said the S word. Well I guess I would have if I was super mad too.

"Then go jump off a building." I yelled back at and then puked some more. This time he didn't even bother holding my head because he knew that it was just go and bight him back in the arse. I started heaving because my body wanted me to throw up but I had nothing left to throw up. I started coughing a lot and then threw up, but surprisingly it wasn't my stomach acid. I looked down and saw blood.

"Cammie!" I heard Zach yell in the background. It sounded like he was so distant…. Or I was. When I came back to reality, I felt strong arms supporting me so I wouldn't fall down and break my neck or something. Trust me, with my kind of luck, I could end up choking on my tongue, or worse… puke. ! I wanted to pull away from him because the way he was holding me, my back was touching his chest. Well more like PRESSING on it. I know, I wanted to puke too. But the sad thing was that I couldn't move. I was limp in Zach Flying Goode's arms. After I was done puking and heaving. He turned me around and did the mistake of letting me go for a second. I immediately started falling on my butt, but he grabbed me at the last second. It put us in a really awkward position so don't ask. He took me to the river and helped me wash out my mouth and wash my face. After that I felt refreshed, but I still needed thirty pounds of gum and fifty showers. We obviously couldn't jump over the river; well more like Zach didn't want to. Something about me not being able to or something like that. So he walked a few feet and realized that I wasn't going to be able to walk either. Like, DUH! So I was stuck riding on Zach's back while he tried to find another way out through the thick forest. After a few minutes he just started walking in random directions. I shook my head and chuckled.

"We're lost aren't we?" I said trying to hide my face and body in his back because of the wind blowing through the forest. My long and strapless dress wasn't enough to keep me warm.

"No, were not lost. Gosh, do you really have that much trust in me?" he said l=putting a hand to his heart in mock hurt. Big mistake. His hand was originally holding my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall off. So when he moved it, I was too weak to keep my arms around his neck. And if I tried and had the strength, I would have strangled Zack. On second thought that doesn't sound so bad anymore. It sounds Goode, if you get what I mean. So back to the present. I started slipping off and Zach couldn't find an un-awkward way to keep me on his back, so lucky him there was a tree right next to us. He went over and one second I was slipping off his back and the next I was pinned against the bark of a very rough tree with Zach pinning me to the tree. Did I mention that Zach was somehow face-to-face with my FACE? Yeah, it was awkward, but I guess it's better than him grabbing me somewhere totally wrong. And YUP, you guessed it. I was blushing like crazy. What, with his face not even a centimeter away from mine and his whole body was pinning mine to the tree. So I was pinned between a tree and Zach. Hmmmm? I wonder which one was better. I would honestly pick the tree any day. He just smirked, which made me realize that I was saying all that OUT LOUD! Why do I keep doing that, dammit? (Yeah, I said that last part out loud too)

"But the tree's not going to keep you from sliding off." He said smugly.

"Yeah, like your arms." I muttered under my breath and huffed looking to the side because I just couldn't look him straight in the eye. That was just too personal. So as I said, I huffed causing the stray piece of hair that was lying in the middle of my face to fly up and hit Zach's cheek.

"And a tree can't keep you warm. Or do this." He continued taking the stray piece of hair that landed on his cheek and tucked it behind my ear.

"Yeah, the wind can do that." I said obviously miserable.

"Can you put me down now?" I muttered under my breath. That seemed to make him actually smile.

"Okay." He said and I let out a relieved breath.

"But-''

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH" I sighed impatiently

"You have to admit that I'm the best fiancée in the world AND that I'm the hottest guy ever." He said even more smugly than the first time. Now that set me off.

"What the hell! First of all, you're not my fiancée, well not yet anyways. And second of all I have seen waaaay hotter guys than you. Yah, once on a mission to Brazil, there was this guy with a wicked 8 pack. I still can't get him out of my head." I said spacing out as if to dream land.

"Really, that's it. He's got an 8 pack. Well than he has competition because unless he can get a twelve pack in the next few months, I'm winning." he said smugly with a wink.

"You do not have a 12 pack. You're too... you for a twelve pack."

"Is that so? Well than were just going to have to find out, aren't we?" he said with a smirk. He leaned away from me just enough to take off his tuxedo shirt but not enough for me to escape. Why is life so unfair?

"Look, a 12 pack." He said wiggling his fingers in front of his '12 pack'. I didn't even want to look.

"Dude, get off me before I puke again." I said making a face and crossing my eyes.

"yeah, nice try?" he said with a nod. I let my eyes go back to normal and let out a deep breath in his face.

"Hmmm, you smell like... mint... with a hint of wine. Would you like to explain that?" he asked looking all smug and scorning like a preschool teacher. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Can you put your shirt back on and get off of me?" I asked looking behind his head at something in the trees or whatever.

"First you have to say that I'm the hottest guy you've ever seen and the best fiancée ever" he said about too smugly for my own liking. Oh, it was coming for him.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" I said, gathering up all my courage to do what I was about to do. He just smirked and looked very amused. And that's when it happened. I used my only defense. But please remember that I was still a bit drunk, okay maybe a lot drunk but don't judge me. I kissed him. He seemed so taken aback that he pulled away but I was clinging on to him. So when I could tell that I was safe, I quickly pulled away and ran. I ran as fast as I can towards... towards what? I had no idea so I just kept on running. The trees finally got shallower and I soon found myself next to Zach's car. Hahaahah, perfect revenge. I got in and hotwired it, not being lucky enough to find the keys. So I started the car and locked the doors. By the time Zach was out of the forest, I was already driving away. He just held his hands up in a frustrated way. I kept on driving and humming happily to myself. I got home and parked the car in our five car garage. I found my car already parked. I guess Macey must have found my bag. Anyways, back to the garage. Let me explain. I lived with my parents but not because I'm scared or can't afford it. I'm a spy, people. Give me some credit. I just lived with my parents because the house was HUGE. And I was an only child so what was my parents couldn't take up all the space. Okay, I don't think you understood me when I said HUGE. I meant seven story houses huge. With a three acre backyard, and that's not including the swimming pool. The garage was a whole different building. So I parked and got out. I walked up to my car looked for my bag. Where the bananas was it? I would have to call Macey and ask. So I went inside and found my parents sitting on the love seat watching Romeo and Juliet. I could tell that it was the end, not only because I'm a spy, but also because my mom started crying. And she only cries at the suicidal part. So I snuck up into my room not wanting to speak to my parents yet. I was still drunk and had to think everything through. That is if I remembered it in the morning. So I went in my room and took off my dress, leaving only my strapless bra on and a thong. No comment there. I undid my hair and checked my home phone messages. There were three for me. Two from my parents, ugh! And one form Macey. I went to listen to the voicemail and she said that she couldn't find my purse. The explanation to my car was that she and Bex hotwired the car. Great. I went to my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I was too tired and drunk to shower. So as I was wiping my mouth, my spy instincts told me that something was really wrong. I walked out of the bathroom and scanned my room. I did a whole 360 and returned to wear I started only to be met face to face with Zach Goode. Uh oh.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him, taking my hair back from my face and running my fingers through it.

"That wasn't nice." was all he said before stepping closer to me. Okay he was already too close but now this is just invasion of personal space.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said pouting my lips out and given him the puppy dog eyes that would have any guy melting in my hands. Any guy until Goode. He just smirked and didn't allow himself to make the same mistake as last time when his gaze lasted a bit too Lon on my pouting lips. Instead he made a bigger mistake and checked me out from head to toe. And I just remembered that I was barely wearing anything. But I played it cool and smirked smugly.

"Like what you see?" I asked lifting an eye row in amusement.

"Not as much as you enjoyed my 12 pack." he replied smirking right back at me.

"HA! What twelve pack? I barely see a 2 pack." I replied teasing him. But before he could say or do anything I turned around and walked to my bed and sat on the edge with my legs stretched out in front of me on the ground.

"You can admit already that you are very much enjoying what you see. But it won't matter. Soon enough, if our parents don't change their minds which I doubt they would, we're going to be married and if you haven't noticed, I sleep like this!" I said sighing at first then wiggling my fingers in front if my body just like he did to his supposed "12 pack." But then I lost all interest and sighed and hung my head down in defeat.

"Wow. I never thought that I'd be the first one to witness the all famous Chameleons defeat. I thought you would never give up. "He said looking disappointed in me and walking over to sit next to me on the Bed. But I didn't like the disappointment part. I immediately felt like defending myself.

"NO! Just give me some time. If you haven't noticed, I'm drunk at the moment and I'm going to wake up with a major hangover. So you can bet yourself that I will come up with a palm. Just give me some time. But for now... Good night!" I said and fell back on my pillow. I immediately felt myself plunge into the world of unconsciousness but I still had a bit of consciousness so I could sense things going on around me. The first thing I sensed was Zach putting a blanket on me while muttering, l if I'm to marry you, you might as well be healthy and not suffering from a stomach virus." I made a mental note to slap him in the morning. Then I noticed him get off the bed and jump out of the window. Hopefully he broke his neck and wasn't fit to get married... EVER!

**I know I know. It's been, what, 4 days since I updated? Well sorry. But here it is. or I'll gladly set Bex on all of you. That's not a very attractive way to get people to review but oh well.**

**Peace out,**

**Lovesong101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm getting faster at this, aren't i? Well first off, I'd like to thank : Kallisti's Avengeance, NinjaErinNinjaedYou, girltalk138, McAwesome007. Girltalk138, I am going to do his pov next chapter, hope you like it!**

"I've gotta pocket gotta pocket full of sunshine I gotta love and I know that it's all mine oh owaoh. Do what you want but your never gonna shake me. Sticks and stones are never gonna break me oh owa-" that was the sound I woke up to in the morning. I realizes three seconds after I turned my phone off that it wasn't an alarm but a ring tone... For Bex. Biiiig uh oh. But at that moment I couldn't care less as I felt my head literally bang.

"Ugggh!" I said rubbing my face and sitting up. I held my head to hold it together because it Hurt that much. I looked around and tried to remember yesterday. I got up and walked to the bathroom to get an advil ( I prefer tylenonl but advil sounds cooler :p) I reached into my closet in the bathroom and felt around for my advil. I finally got it but there was something stuck to it. I opened my eyes and saw a note. It was written in horrible handwriting. I swear it looked like a five year olds handwriting. I took the advil and started reading.

"Hey Chameleon. How is you're hangover so far. I know that you probably don't remember anything from yesterday, so let me enlighten you. This is Zach if you haven't noticed..." and that was all it took for all the memories to come flooding back into my banging head. That... That... IDIOT! I was so going to slap him the next time I saw him. Let's hope it isn't that soon.

I crumpled up the paper and swore that I was going to kill him later right after slapping that smirk off his face of course. I threw it into the trash can and turned to the door and walked out. I was right outside of my bathroom when I suddenly turned around and ran to get the note out of the trash can.

Curiosity is one of a spies worst enemy. So I opened it and read it to make sure I didn't forget anything. I knew it was reckless but I couldn't help it.

"You probably just got me out of the trash can, didn't you?" It read. Ughhh! How does he know me so well? That's not good!

"Well, you went to the party and I rescued you from some guy, was it Jim? Anyways, I saved you and-'' was all I got to before a song came on.

"If I die young, bury me in Sutton. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn; send me away with the words of a love song. Uh oh. Uh oh." What the hell? I thought I turned my phone off. I put down the note and ran to find whatever was ringing. I looked under my closet and found a phone that I have never seen before. I took it and pressed call.

"Hello?" I answered suspiciously.

"I knew the back-up phone I placed under your bed would come in handy." Bex answered more to herself really.

"What the hell, Bex? I'm not really in the mood right now. I woke up with a major hangover and…" I stopped talking and focused more on the lamp next to my bed.

"Gotta go, Bex. I think I just found a bug in my room." I said into the phone and getting up from my bed.

"Cameron Anne Morgan! Don't you dare hang up on me." she yelled into the phone. Uh-Oh. The full name.

"Okay, okay. Chill. What did you want anyways?" I asked picking up the bug from my lamp with a set of tweezers I hand in my drawer.

"Well, if you answered your phone earlier, you wouldn't be late to get to the café. Macey and Liz went to pick you up five minutes ago and I can bet a good ten dollars that they're outside right now." She said making sure I wasn't going to hang up. I ran towards my window that faced the drive way. And right there were Macey and Liz. I gasped and jumped when I heard the door open. I quickly turned around and found my mom closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hey, kiddo. How do you feel?" she asked softly, but still eyeing me suspiciously. And I noticed that I probably looked really weird in underware, holding tweezers that had a black thing on it with one hand and holding a cell phone to my ear with the other hand.

"Bex I need to go." I whispered and hung up before she could start with her threats. "Hey mom. I'm feeling fine." I said and waved with the hand that didn't have the cell phone. I realized too late that it still had the bug in it. I threw the tweezers at my bed and went to get something that looked like a brush from my drawer but it was actually something that took a bug and listened to the person that placed it. I connected the bug to one of its bristles and through the whole thing under my bed before my mom could ask about.

"How was your night? Did you enjoy dinner yesterday? How about the par-''I started talking quickly but was interrupted when my mom rushed over to me and hugged me and started sobbing into my shoulder. Did I already mention that I was naked? Well I was, so It was really awkward, but she's my mom, so it doesn't matter. I sort of felt bad but I really didn't get why she was crying.

"Mom, its okay. Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" I asked patting her back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry yesterday. I thought you'd be happy." She said pulling away and wiping her tears. That's when realization dawned on me. she was talking about dinner yesterday. The whole arranged marriage thing. Well, I couldn't stay mad at my mom forever plus I was in a rush. So I quickly hugged her and threw some clothes on and picked out shoes that were just laying around.

"It's okay mom, for now. I'm in a rush so we'll talk later." I said heading towards the door but then turning around remembering my cell phone and the bug reverser.

"You're not mad, Cammie?" she asked looking startled.

"No, no. I've got more important things to deal with at the moment." I said and ran out the door. When I was out, I heard my mom scream, "What could be more important than an arranged marriage?" I could imagine her throwing her hands up in the air. I went downstairs and said a quick good morning and good bye to my dad before running out o the door. Macey was already leaning on her red porches hood. Liz was in the back typing furiously on her laptop. I jumped over the door causing Liz to look up from her laptop and Macey to open her eyes and stop sun bathing.

"Bex is already there with someone." Macey said as I got my mirror out and started fixing my makeup and hair. That made me flinch but I played it cool.

"With who exactly?" I asked starting to put on my eyeliner.

"Grant." She replied starting the car. This caused me to gasp and poke my eye with the eye liner pen.

"WHAT?" I yelled dabbing at my eye to stop the tears. Okay eye liner pens hurt when they're pushed into your eyes. Macey and Liz looked at me surprised. Macey stopped driving and just stood there in the middle of the road.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, because for some reason I feel like I'm missing something." she said lifting an eye brow. So I had to tell her about the mission and the party and the dinner and the forest and all of last night, really.

"I can't believe I missed this much." Liz said awed. Macey just had her mouth hanging open. Uh-oh. She started driving to the cafe. While we were driving, I got the hair brush looking thing and the bug and started working on it. Macey looked at me quizzically but stayed quiet. When we got there, I stuffed the bug reverser under the chair, but took the bug and threw it in my bag, and we all jumped out, except for Liz. She made sure to use the handle and open the door.

I was wearing white shorts and a red tank top. With a white hat that had a red ribbon across it. My sandals were red with a white flower. Macey had on dark skinny jeans and a white shirt that fell off one shoulder. She had a gold necklace with it and gold sandals. Liz was wearing a pink sundress that just looked so…..Liz. She had a matching hat and some accessories, but not too much.

I looked around the parking lot and saw the black Lexus that I drove home last night. One word: Zach! I chuckled quietly so no one could hear me. I walked into the café and went to order with Macey. Liz was too busy with the free wi-fi, not that it would have stopped her from accessing it anyways. While Macey and I waited in line, I looked around the room and saw Bex… with Grant… and ZACH! Oh, tarter sauce! I just took a quick peek and saw them all staring at me and Macey. Bex was waving wildly but I ignored it and acted like I didn't see them. Macey laughed at my attempts at ignoring them. I shot her the death glare, yeah THE death glare. But that just made her laugh even harder. When it was our turn to order, I ordered to frappes, one caramel for me, and one mocha for Liz. Macey ordered a caramel cappacino. When we got our orders, I started looking for a different table, but Macey just sat next to Bex and the group…. With MY FRAPPE! I had no choice but to sit with them. But when I reached the table, there was only one spot left, between Zach and Bex. I was soo not going to sit there because I did not have a death wish and I cannot bare Zach. Bex was the one that was going to kill me. but of course I ended out sitting in that very spot.

"So, how was your morning? Did you **find** everything okay?" Zach said causing everyone to laugh. I guess Zach told Bex and Grant. I decided to hit him right back.

"Oh, yeah. I did find something that appears to be your's." I said digging around in my red and white striped purse. I dug around until I found the bug. I already transferred all the information from it and hacked into the system so now I could spy on him! HA! But before I could hand it to him I lifted my head and said, "I promised myself to do this because of the comment from last night."

So I slapped him really hard right across his face. Then I handed the bug to him and took a sip out of my frappe. I stood up and looked at his wide eyes. His mouth was open slightly but when he saw me looking he closed it and smirked. I picked up my frappe and went behind Zach's seat.

"Good bye. Honey." I said patting his cheek. I started walking towards the door but then got a brilliant idea and turned around. The whole table was staring at me wide eyed now. I kept on walking towards the back of Zach's chair and then 'tripped' behind it. My frappe went flying and the cup dropped all of its contents onto his head. I was starting to like seeing him more and more now a days. As I stalked out of the room with the girls hot on my tail, I had only one thought: this was going to be an interesting engagement.


	5. Chapter 5

**! Okay before any of you say anything, I know, I know. It's been forever. I wonder if any of you are still following. OH WELL! Okay, now I'd like to thank Wolfergirl, girltalk138, Flying-DADELION, and last but surely not least… AsianSpy. I was going by order, so chill. Anyways I want to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCCCCCCHHHHHHHH TO girltalk138. She reviews every chapter AND gave me the idea 4 Zach's Point of view for this chapter. I am really thankful for all the reviews you four gave me, even though it was only four, as long as you read it. Oh and if any of you want to give me ideas, feel free cause I'm running short, so please help and review. On with the story, now.**

Zach's POV (as I said before)

Okay, one second I'm making fun of her, and BAM! The next I have a freezing frappe all over my head with a burning cheek from her slap. The frappe was sort of cooling it but still. It was all over my hair! Do you know how long it took me to make it look that irresistibly good? Oh, who am I kidding, it's naturally like that. But still, three words…. WHAT THE HELL! SHE WAS SO GOING TO GET IT….. after I was done cleaning up. I swear I am going to make her pay in this 'marriage' of ours. After I was done scooping out the caramel from my eyes, I saw Grant's mouth open wide and four empty chairs. And all of a sudden I heard laughing. I looked back at Grant and saw him laughing his head off. Literally, his head was bent back and bobbing like and idiots'. I just stood up and left Grant there.

"Hey, man. So not cool. I can't pay for all this!" I heard Grant say, and from the reflection in the glass I saw him with a receipt in his hands. When will he ever learn that we already payed. All I can say is God please help him. I got into my car and found a bright green sticky note on my steering wheel. I smirked and snatched it off the steering wheel before sitting down. I knew she couldn't resist. Then I started reading.

'Dear Zachary,

I hope you know that I'm back. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. But no, I'm not dead. No in fact I'm very much healthy and have heard of a wedding, am I right? And you can be sure that I will be there. That is if there is a bride alive for the wedding.

Love

I consider that fervent to catch up later

I just sat there not moving or doing anything, just registering that this wasn't from Cammie but from someone that I thought I took care of a very long, looong time ago. By the time I fully registered everything in my head I was pressing on gas and driving as fast as possible towards Cammies' house. I was probably driving like a crazed lunatic, but this was serious. I was probably tripling the speed limit, but screw it. I needed to get to Cammie. When I finally got to her house I climbed up to her window and jumped in. thankfully it was open and I didn't have to explain my presence and the broken glass. That would just be pathetic. So I jumped onto the window ledge, but didn't go in completely. I looked around and saw her in the corner of her room leaning over a…. hair brush? Anyways, she had earphones plugged into it, now that was weird. Oh, now I get it. She was probably trying to track my bug. Well she's got no chance with that. I got rid of the tracking mechanism of the bug before I placed it in her lamp. I was pretty amused watching her turn the bristles this way and that way. After five minutes of listening to static, she jumped up in frustration and screamed. She grabbed the brush and turned around to, and I'm only guessing, to throw it out the window. By this time I was leaning on the wall next to the open window with my arms crossed on my chest. She jumped back and then started aiming the brush at my face. She threw it and I just dodged it in the nick of time. She screamed in frustration than ran at me. Wow, this girl was feisty. She threw herself at me and I just stood there and didn't even flinch. When she hit me, she just bounced off like she was thrown against a stone wall. That thought reminded me of why I was here and I quickly wiped the smirk off my face and grabbed her hands to stop her from throwing punches. She growled in my face then twisted her hands so that her back was facing me. I immediately knew what she was doing. She positioned most of her weight on one foot so she could flip me off. I quickly positioned myself so it prevented her from so much as moving me. She tried to pull away but then when she saw that that wasn't working she started pushing me back. She pushed her whole body against my chest and that surprised me just a little. But apparently that was all she needed to drive all the way back. She kept on pushing until I felt something hit the back of my legs. Before she could push again, I whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I whispered my mouth just centimeters away from her ear. She turned her face to glare at me. But I guess when she saw the smirk she blew up, because next thing I know I'm on the bed with her lying on top of me. Her face was facing my face which meant the same for our whole bodies, and I was still holding her hands in a steel grip. She looked into my eyes and I just smirked and acted cool. I let go of her hands and put my arms behind my head.

"I could get used to this you know." I said in her face after three minutes, okay two minutes twenty seven seconds and fifty seven milliseconds if you want to get technical. She just let out a deep breath which lifted the stray hairs out of her face and rolled her eyes. She then tried to stand up but we were too far on the bed for her knees to be off the bed. So she tried then fell right back onto me. I just smirked and looked up at the ceiling and muttered just high enough for her to barely hear me, "I knew she couldn't resist."

She slapped my chest, hard but of course I didn't show that it might've hurt just a little bit. So she had to literally roll off of me to get off. It was entertaining really. All I needed were some shades, the sun, and a glass of lemonade. Oh, and the circle of Cavan not running after my fiancé! This got me back to the point. I quickly sat up and grabbed her wrists again. This time she didn't even bother to turn around, she just kept walking in place.

"Cammie, look at me for a second." I said almost in a pleading voice. Yeah the danger has reduced me to pleading! I was infuriated to say the least.

"Ughhh, I've been looking at you for more than a second. Actually, I've been looking at your god damned green eyes for two minutes twenty seven seconds and fifty nine milliseconds!" she spat out at me, whirling around faster than… I don't know. Just really fast.

"Fifty seven milliseconds, actually." I said coughing a little and looking to the side trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh, so now you want to argue with me about my timing calculations? Oh, just get out, Zachary. I really don't need this at the moment; I have more pressing issues to take care of." She said starting off with a screech and ending with a tired voice. I suddenly had an interesting thought that was totally off topic.

"Huh, how many times have you exactly told me to 'Get out'?" I asked. She looked up from her wrist that was tightly grabbed by me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, maybe when you actually get out, I'll stop." She said in a sickly sweet voice. This time I rolled my eyes and smirked, of course. But all of a sudden I felt a really powerful kick get placed on my thigh. To say it hurt would be the understatement of the year! And to add to all that, she punched me straight in the nose, although it didn't hurt as much. I quickly turned around with her and pushed her back down onto the bed. I was literally on top of her still holding her wrists tighter if anything. She kept on trying to get away but I was just too heavy. Then she stopped and blew out a deep breath that smelled like artificial watermelons. What did this girl eat? I suddenly replaced my smirk with a dead on serious face. The one that said 'Keep this up and you'll be next to Abraham Lincoln very soon.'

"You think, I actually want to be here…. On top of you while you yell at me?" I asked and then after a second I looked up at the ceiling in a thinking gesture. When I looked back down at her, I saw her blushing. She was cute, not that I'm ever admitting it. But I wanted to make her even more uncomfortable.

"Actually, I do, but still. This is serious. Now, if I let you go will you behave yourself?" I asked. She immediately nodded her head eagerly. I immediately knew that what I was about to do must be the stupidest thing EVER! Oh, well. Here it goes. I slowly got up and pulled her up to. She looked up at me with those chocolaty brown eyes and stared me straight in the eye.

"You know it's almost absolutely impossible to even think that you could be serious for even a moment." She said walking towards her desk. She kept her back facing at me while she was going through some papers. I smirked and said, "I know, right. But seriously. We need to talk. This is about you, not Me." she took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"Okay. Then you better start talking. I've got plans in an hour." She said checking her watch but I knew that she didn't need it.

"I went on a mission about a year ago," I started. I guess she sensed that this was going to be a long story because she sat down on her desk chair and pulled her knees up and rested her head on them.

"I was supposed to kill a terrorist organization. I thought that I-'' I continued but was interrupted by her asking:

"What's the name of the organization?"

I smiled smugly and said, "Classified. Anyways, I thought I killed their main part but then today I got a note from them after you gracefully emptied your frappe and walked out. It was on my steering wheel. At first I thought that it was from you, but then I read it and-'' I said again but stopped when I saw her getting up from her chair and walking towards me. At first I was confused but I hid it under a mask. She reached behind my back and then walked back to the chair. When she turned around I saw the note in her hands.

"And that's the note." I said as she rolled her eyes and started reading. When she got to the signature she had a confused look on her face.

"How do you know its form them?" she asked pouting her lips in a thoughtful manner. But this time I didn't make the same mistake I did when she was drunk. I avoided staring at her mouth and went up to her eyes…. And smirked.

"Their name is scrambled up in these words along with their famous quote." I replied looking down at the signature. My answer made her pout even more. But all of a sudden her features looked horrified then her face went blank.

"Cammie? Cammie, are you okay?" I asked shaking her shoulders slightly.

"The circle of Cavan. They're after me." She whispered so low that a highly trained professional spy could barely hear her. Then she looked up into my eyes with a worried look.

"You attempted to kill the Circle of Cavan? Are you insane?" with every word she got louder and she ended with a really loud yell.

"Are YOU crazy? You're worried about my past instead of worrying about your future? Okay, now I know there is something seriously wrong with you." I said bewildered. She is so selfless. She pushed me from her and got up. Just then did I notice how close I was to her. I was literally leaning over her. That was awkward. So she pushed my chest away lightly and got up and walked towards her dresser. She opened one drawer and started rummaging through it. After a moment she started throwing things out of her drawer and onto the floor. It was a mixture of everything. From toys to certificates to... Tampons? Yah all those were thrown to the floor next to my feet. I just walked to her bed and laid down.

"I have no idea about how this is supposed to help me protect you from the COC. Wait, how did you know about them anyways?" I asked, getting curious. I waited for her answer but got none. So I just closed my eyes. I started drifting off to sleep when I felt something soft smack me on the face. I quickly sat up and saw Cammie still rummaging through her drawer her back faced towards me. Okay. That was pretty obvious that it was thrown at me on purpose. I picked the said thing off my head and tried really hard not to burst out laughing. Okay maybe it wasn't on purpose. It was a pair of hot pink panties with black lace.

"Huh! I finally found it." she said whirling around holding up a piece of paper. She looked at what I was holding and looked up into my eyes in bewilderment.

"How'd you get that?" she whisper-yelled. And that was all it took for me to burst out laughing. I guess my laughing got her mad because the next thing I felt was a punch to my stomach. I opened my eyes to see what she did and to get my breath back. I see her hovering over her bed with a smug look on her face. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her down into me. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a small gasp. I just chuckled and flipped her over so that I was on top of her.

"You shouldn't have done that." I whispered real quietly into her ear. I felt her hold back a shiver and smirked. I then started tickling her in every possible place.

"No, please. Stop! Bwahahhahaahahhhaha!" she laughed out loud and tried to slip out from under me. I started tickling her stomach which reduced her to gasps and unstoppable out o breath laughter.

"Cammie, are you all- oooooh." her mother said walking in. Her father was right behind her mother and he still didn't see us so he kept on talking.

"Cammie, you were making such a ruckus... Are we interruption something?" he asked when he saw us. I didn't know why they looked at us. But then I realized that I was on top of Cammie... with my hands holding her waist. Uh-Oh.

"No." I replied just as Cammie replied, "Yes." we both looked at each other which caused us to bump each other's noses.

"Oww!" we both moaned and grabbed our noses.

"I think you broke my nose." she whined wiggling her nose.

"I broke your nose? Riiiiiiiigghhht! If anything your nose broke mine!" I said exasperatedly sitting up and getting off of her. Then I turned to Mrs. And Mr. Morgan and said, "No. You weren't interrupting anything. I was just leaving." I said getting off the bed and straightening out my now ruffled shirt and then patted my black hair to make sure it didn't look like... things happened. But when I stood up I was immediately pulled down by Cammie and almost landed on top of her but I quickly positioned myself so I would fall next to her.

"Yes you were interrupting something." she said urgently and staring at me as if saying' come on. Lie.' and she did all this without even looking at her parents while talking to them.

"Ughhh, no you weren't." I said slowly moving my head to look at her parents.

"Yes... You... Were! She said slowly with wide eyes and gritted teeth. I raised an eyebrow at her and turned to her parents and shook my head with furrowed eyebrows. From the corner of my eye I could see her sigh and make a disgusted face as if she was about to do something that she would forever regret. Then out of nowhere she grabbed my face with her soft cold hands and turned my face so I was looking straight at her. She then took a deep breath and kissed me. At first I was taken by surprise then realized what she was doing. She wanted her parents to go away. I get it now. So then kissed her back even more passionately than her because let's face it. She was kissing me like I was a dusty old toilet brush. That seemed to take her by surprise but then she kissed me back even more passionately. I eventually forgot all about her parents and swept my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She willingly gave it with a sigh. We started French kissing and both fought for dominance. I won her tongue over... eventually. Then I finally pulled back when I felt her run out of breath. She slightly pouted while we both took in deep but short breaths.

"I think their gone." I said still gasping for air and not even bothering to look if they were still her or not. She nodded still breathing and shook her head.

"Thanks." she said after she got a hold of her breath. I nodded and looked over at the clock. It was 1:00 a.m. I looked back at her and said, "I better get going. You need your sleep." I said and nodded my head towards the clock. She looked towards it and pouted even more.

"But you probably don't want me to go after our make out session." I said cockily with a smirk. At this she rolled her eyes and said:

"At this point I'll gladly push you out the window." she said pushing me lightly off the bed. "Ouch." I said with mock hurt while getting off the bed and walking towards the window.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, especially after what we just did?" I added the last part just to annoy her. She huffed a breath out and said:

"You're never gonna let me forget that are you?"She asked.

"Nope." I said opening the now closed window and popping the 'p'. I got on the ledge of the window and turned around before jumping out.

"It's too hot to forget any ways." I said smugly with a smirk and with a final wink I jumped off. I landed on the ground below on my feet, crouched like a cat. Then from all the way from the window I heard Cammie say, "Of course it was!" in an exasperated tone. I could just imagine her throwing her hands up in the air. That image made me laugh and I bet she heard me laughing. How did I get so lucky?

SOOOO how did you like it? please review. And I sort of felt bad for not updating in so long so I wrote about 3300 words…. Okay I just wrote those because I had the idea and didn't want to forget it. I told my friend this very same excuse and she said, "That's what sticky notes are for." Humph. Anyways, please review and give me some ideas for my next chapter. Oh and don't even bother to review if all youre going to write is ' I love it. please update soon.' Because that's what I do and I only do it because people want reviews. I want _ACTUAL_reviews. Sheesh people. Oh and I just noticed that I never put a disclaimer, so I don't own any of the characters Ally Carter does. Aaaand I only own the plot. Oh and does anyone know when the fifth book is coming out. her website said December but I want to know exactly when because I went to barnes and nobles today and they didn't have it. so I bought the second heist society book instead. But my parents aren't going to le tme read it until winter break. Another HUMPH! Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

"Of course it is!" I said exasperated throwing my hands up in the air after he jumped out. I heard him laugh and knew that he had heard me. Ugh. Oh well I needed to go to sleep and take in everything that happened today. I went to my window and locked it. Then I took my clothes off and went to brush my teeth and use the bathroom. And I would use three times the normal amount of toothpaste to wash away the taste of his mouth. Okay i'll admit he is a pretty good kisser but still. I was going to get married to him for crying out loud. I still can't believe I actually did that. But I didn't want to explain why Zach was on top of me tickling my stomach. Which probably looked like him holding my waist. Ohhhhhh. I face palmed myself and went to the bathroom. After I was done I jumped into bed without another thought.

I woke up in the morning with a killer head ache. I got up and did my business in the bathroom. When I was done I remembered that I had invited the girls yesterday after our coffee trip. I wanted some girl time to just catch up. We've all been really busy at work. So I grabbed a pair of sweats that Macey thought she got rid of and a t- shirt and ran downstairs to have a quick breakfast. I ran into the kitchen and almost shrieked out of surprise. My parents usually never had breakfast. They were both out of the house to go to work at 5 a.m. so I looked over to the microwave clock and saw that it was 10:37. Okay something is really wrong. It doesn't take a spy to know that. I walked into the kitchen looking at my mom and dad suspiciously. They just kept their head down stuck into a newspaper and magazine. My dads' newspaper was upside down and my moms' magazine was two years old. She is disgusted by reading yesterdays magazine. I looked over the papers and saw my dad trying so hard to hide a smile but failing. My mom was also but she had tears in her eyes, too. Uh-Oh.

"Hey mom, dad. What are you doing here?" I finally asked sitting down on the chair and taking an apple from the plate in the middle of the table. I took a bite as they answered.

"Oh, we just wanted to spend some time in this house on such a spectacular occasion." My mom said not being able to hold back the tears of joy. I froze half way through chewing the apple.

"Wait, what?" I said quickly with a mouthful of apple. It wasn't a very smart idea because all the apple pieces flew out of my mouth and dripped onto my shirt. I looked at them suspiciously.

"We just thought that because of your…. erm…. relationship….. yesterday, that the wedding was to go as scheduled. And as we are really behind in the decorating and so on, you and Zach will go shopping for wedding gifts and look for designs." My mom said jumping up and down and clapping like a little girl on Christmas.

"But mom, I invited the girls over so we could chill." I replied with a pleading look.

"Well, I thought maybe you could make some time for him, you know. He is youre fiancée." M y mom said in a giddy tone. She couldn't even keep a smile off her face or look me in the eyes. She was so happy that I couldn't bare to say no. I sighed out loud and said:

"When is he coming?" warily and really uninterested reaching over for my cereal bowl.. My mom started jumping up and down for real this time and smiled smugly at dad. I guess she won a bet or something. Dad grudgingly handed her a one hundred bill and started mumbling into his newspaper.

"He's due to come in right about now, actually." She said looking at the clock.

"WHAT?" I said spitting out the cereal from my mouth.

"No, no. he can't come now. If the girls see him they'll, they'll-'' I started yelling and pacing around the kitchen with my parents watching my every move, but I was interrupted by yells coming from the front door. I went to the table and rested my elbows on it.

"And that's them." I muttered throwing my head into my hands not bothering to get the door. Well that was before my mom urged me to open the door 'for my soon to be husband.' I went to the door and opened it at the nick of time to stop Macey from throwing a punch at Zach's nose. I quickly blocked his path and got hit on my right cheek. But it didn't hurt that much. Oh, who am I kidding, this is Bex I'm talking about. IT HURT LIKE HELL! I grabbed my jaw because it felt like it was about to fall off quite literally. The punch was so strong that I was thrown back into Zach which wasn't very far away from him. he stumbled back a few steps but held me tight.

"I could get used to this, ya know." Zach whispered into my ear. I didn't even bother to look at his face because I knew he'd be smirking.

"Cammie, are you alright?" three different girls all chorused together.

"I think he rather could've used a good knocking." Bex muttered under her breath earning a glare from Zach. She just smiled back innocently. I got up and away from Zach and said, "Get your butts in the house." I hissed challenging anyone to disagree. They all filed into the house, Zach being last. But as he was going in I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled back outside rather roughly but he deserved it. he looked amused and looked as if he expected me to say something, but instead I pushed him to the stairs of the porch and walked into my house closing the door behind me and locking it. I heard giggles to my right and I turned to glare at my three friends. They all immediately shut up but then I burst into laughter too. They followed shortly after.

"Come on. My mom wants me to do wedding shopping with Zach today, but I'll substitute him with you guys. Well, I'll try anyways." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Ms. Morgan, Mr. Morgan." They all chorused.

"Oh, hello girls. Where's Zach?" my mom almost immediately asked.

"Right here, Ms. Morgan." A voice said from behind me.i rolled my eyes and sighed.

"We tried, didn't we?" I whispered to my friends. They all nodded grudgingly.

"Alright, so all four of you are going to do the wedding schemes?" My mother asked looking perplexed.

"Don't worry, Ms. Morgan. I've already gotten all the choices set up at the studio, then we can go dress shopping." Macey said pulling out a whole pack of sticky notes that were all written on. She handed them to my mom and my mom looked impressed by the notes.

"Okay, well good luck ladies, and behave." She said only half kidding. We all walked out and when we got to the door, Zach waited for Macey, Bex, and Liz to leave until he pulled me to the wall and cornered me. I felt honestly suffocated by this closeness, along with another feeling…. Warmth?

"You don't actually expect me to go wedding shopping by my self right. You do know that I got back up, right?" he said smirking with his arms on either side of my face next to the wall. I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Oh, bring it on."

His hands seemed to loosen their grip on the wall and I took that as my que to push him back forcefully and walk out. I jumped into my electric blue Porsche that I used especially on days like these. I started the car and smiled at my friends evilly. The returned the smile and we made our way to whatever evil wedding store Macey gave me the directions too.

When we finally got there, it didn't look so bad. On the outside it had pictures of some very beautiful and well planned weddings. We walked in and immediately a guy led us to a section in the back that had different materials, pictures, and schemes. I started looking around. Everything I thought pretty, Zach was always there to make sure that we weren't using it. but at the end we saw something that looked…. Perfect. I gasped when I saw it and immediately fell in love with it.

"Looks cool." Zach said, attracting Grants attention away from Bex. He nodded his head approvingly and so did everyone else. So it was settled. We were getting the one that had an antique sense to it but was really fashionable and elegant. So…. Me!

After we bought everything, Macey and Bex shooed away the boys forbidding them of coming with us for dress shopping. They finally agreed but Zach in particular had an evil glint to his eyes. The other boys seemed to adapt that right after him. Somehow I just knew that I'd see him at the dress shop.

I want to think girltalk138 because she came up with the idea for this some of this chapter and most of the next one. I dedicate this and the next two chapters to you girltalk138. Thanks again, and by the way, she/ he was the only one who reviewed for this chapter. What? Did I lose you guys? *wince* oh well. Please review.


	7. HIM!

So after we payed for everything, I got into my car with Macey, Liz, and Bex. I drove to the nearest David's bridal and got out. We went in and a very fat, bald, French man came to us and greeted us.

"Aaah, hello, hello, ladies. Welcome, welcome. Can I, ah, help you in finding anything?" he asked in his French accent stopping once in a while to supposedly think of a word. Bex looked at him like he was a mutant alien or something. Macey just ignored him and started looking around without moving. Liz walked over to a dress that looked just her style. Watch her offer it to me. After I noticed that no one was going to answer him and he was waiting for an answer I offered something.

"Um, no thanks. We're just l-'' I started but was cut off by Macey.

"We need something old, but new. Elegant but not too elegant. Something fashionable. Do you have that French man." She said at a speed that was too fast for the French man to comprehend because he started sweating and pulled out a yellow handkerchief and started dabbing at his forehead. I somehow knew that the yellow handkerchief was once upon a time white. I shudder at the idea at the same time as the French man yelled out, "Marcus."

I saw the employee's door open up just a crack and saw a man about our age look around for his boss. When he finally spotted him he started running towards us which made his Justin Bieber hair flop up and down in a cute way. It didn't help that when he got to us he flipped his hair to the side in a super hot way. Did I mention he himself was super hot? No, well he was. His eyes were an icy blue that looked warm at the same time. He caught me staring at him and flashed a super hot smile with straight white teeth. I thought those were only in commercials, but they couldn't be because I had straight white teeth thanks to Liz's new teeth whitener. It was much better than any brand whitener, trust me. So I quickly looked away at a dress that was by far the ugliest but I didn't register that until after Marcus asked me, "Is that the dress you'd like?"

I immediately jumped and turned back at him looking astonished and disgusted at the same time.

"EWW, noooo. I... was just... looking." I replied blushing again. The fat man seemed to understand this and narrowed his eyes at me. Then he snapped something in French at Marcus and dabbed at his forehead again. Marcus turned towards us looking as if he thought the French guy was annoying.

"What did you tell the old man that made him almost pee on himself? Or more like 'how' did you tell him?" I asked looking at us humouresly as if he was holding back a laugh, which I'm sure he was.

"I want something new and old, elegant but not so elegant. You have it or you don't." Macey snapped, chewing her gum rather loudly and sloppily, acting like the stuck up girl cover. He looked amused and muttered under his breath, "Now I see why he's about to pee himself."

Macey glared at him while I tried holding back a laugh, but I lost it when Marcus actually stung his tongue out at her. I barked out a laugh and quickly covered it up with a nonstop roll of coughs. I couldn't stop 'coughing' so I walked away from them at a safe distance.

"Follow me."He said sending a dazzling smile towards me. I started following him but was momentarily held back by Macey grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back.

"The only reason you're not on the floor writhing in pain right now is because this trip is specifically for you. And soon you won't be Cammie Morgan but Cammie Goode. So I'm going to let you enjoy your freedom at the moment. But we'll see who will be laughing at the end .Cammie." She whispered menacingly into my ear and ended with a devious smile. I glared at her back as she walked towards the waiting Marcus. Bex came up from n=behind me and clapped my shoulder with a sad smile. I followed grudgingly seeing as how Liz was in front of Marcus. I don't know how but she seemed to have skipped my line of vision. So when I got to them they were all looking at a case filled with five dresses. One was really… _revealing_. The second was really… old. The third was…. _too modern_. It was short and had fluff on the back. Not my cup of tea. I was about to look at the fourth one when Macey started talking.

"Okay, cam's. We're going to try some of these on. We'll start on-" Macey started, but I interrupted with a warning look in my eyes.

"Don't even _**think**_ of that one!" I said calmly but in a scary way. She looked at me with a smile.

"Of course not, Cam's. This is a wedding, not a club. You'll try that one." She said pointing at the fifth one. I looked at and… AAAAAAAHHHHH! It was worse than the first one. It had a neck line that went all the way down to the belly button and was really wide... There was a slit on the end that usually goes up to mid thigh, but noooo. This one had to go up all the way to right under my under the end of my underwear line. There was no back at all. The only 'back it had' covered my 'back' which most of you know is my butt. Did I mention that it was really tight fitting so I could barely move in it…. if I tried it on.

I shook my head at Macey and yelled, "Are you nuts?"

She just smiled and tilted her head to the left a bit. I turned to Marcus.

"Your not going to actually let her make me put it on, are you?" I asked saving the puppy dog eyes for later. He looked away and coughed trying to hide a laugh, then said, "I'd actually like to see you in it myself. It seems to fit your skin tone…. And eye color." He added as an after thought.

"Of course. Why would you help me? We just met and I'm sure that you-"I started mumbling but was stopped when Macey and Bex shoved me into the changing room with the piece of cloth. I swear, how am I supposed to put it on? I took a look at it and then gave up. I tried to open the door but it was locked… from the outside. I officially gave up and took my clothes off. I looked at the 'dress' one more time before squeezing into it. I couldn't move my arms as soon as it got onto my shoulders. I heard some yelling from the outside and sort of felt bad for Marcus. But when I remembered that he didn't defend me, all my sympathy vanished. I started wiggling and it seemed to make the dress slip down. So when I finally got it done I pulled my hair out from inside my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and was immediately disgusted. I looked like a slut, I swear. What the hell did macey get me into? I took a deep breath before walking out. I opened the door and looked around but didn't see anyone. I walked a few more steps forward and had all my spy senses on high alert. I heard voices arguing. I took another step and looked around the corner and saw my worst nightmare. HIM!

**Hey guys. I know it isn't the best. I honestly feel like crap right now so if you could give me some good reviews I would really appreciate it. most of you are wondering why I feel like crap. Well I'll tell you. There's this guy that my friends think I like. But I keep on denying it because I don't like him but then today I saw him holding some girls hand and I didn't care… or did I? all of a sudden I felt like something was torn away from me. like the possibility of ever…. Hmmm. Whatever I don't need to make you guys feel depressed too. You know I might put that in my story. Cammie not 'liking' zach but then she sees him with another girl and feels like somethings torn from her. Lie a possibility, a chance. But shes not jealous. God dammit. Im not jealous at all of the girl with him. Nope. If anything I feel sorry for her. I think. Im sorry, I don't know how I feel at the moment. But I know one thing, ****I DO NOT LIKE HIM!**_**I think **_

**So please review.**


	8. OH GOD!

"Come on guys." I texted my friends.

"Were going to get some particular girls very annoyed, aren't we?" Grant replied.

"HAHAHA. BE THERE IN A SEC." Nick replied.

"Umm, are you sure about this? What if their feelings get hurt?" Jonas replied.

Aaaah, casual Jonas. Always thinking about others. That's going to have to change.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. I ran downstairs and flung the door open, and found Grant and Nick. Jonas was a few feet behind.

"Lets go." I said, grabbing my black leather jacket and running out of my house. We ran towards Jonas's car because it had all the equipment we needed to make our mission a success. I got into the back and grant got into the drivers seat, with Jonas at shot gun to lead Grant. Nick and I were in the back

When we finally got there, it was Davids Bridals. They are so predictable. I walked in with Grant next to me and Nick and Jonas behind us. I walked in and looked around but no one was there. Then a fat guy appeared out of nowhere looking flustered and mad at the same time. He was muttering some not very nice words in French. They made Jonas flinch. I walked up to him and asked him in Fluent French,

"Hello, monseiur. We're looking for four ladies. Are they here?" I asked in French. He looked up at me and gave me a disgusted look then muttered in English,

"Their in the back. The rotten girl. Doesn't know how to speak normally." He muttered in English. I guess he's already met Macey. I heard Nick and Grant cough a little, trying to cover up their laughing.

After I muttered a thank you , we headed to the back and found the girls standing with a guy waiting at the door. All their backs were facing towards us, but there was one back missing. I guess Cammie was changing. But as soon as I walked in Macey, Bex and Liz turned around to glare at us.

"What are you doing here?" Macey snapped at me giving me a dirty look. I just shrugged and bowed lowly.

"It's magnificent to see you too. How have you been? The French guy out front seems to think pretty…. Heatedly about you." I said choosing my words carefuly. This caused her to glare at me even more. I just shrugged and acted like I was looking around. I walked over to a dress that was okay and started talking.

"Sooo, where's the bride?" I asked not looking up, acting like I was really interested in the dress. From the corner of my eye I saw the three girls share a look. Then I noticed that the guy wasn't there anymore. Oh, well.

"Well, if you must know, she's trying on a dress." Liz said, putting her hands on her hips and looking triumphant. LIZ! Out of all three devils, she was the one to do that.

"Well, I be-" I started but was interrupted by the most beautiful thing in the world coming to my sight. It was a long dress that had a green tint to it and…. It was just perfect.

"This is beautiful!" I said in one breath. Macey and Bex turned to look at the dress but Liz turned around the other way to look at something, but I didn't pay much attention to that. Macey scrunched up her face in disgust, and Bex looked like she was about to puke. No, literally. Her face was the same color as the dress.

"Dammit, Zach. You have no taste in fashion at all, do you?" Bex whispered, kneeling on the wall and closing her eyes while looking up at the ceiling. She was taking deep breaths.

"UGGGHH! That is disgusting! What the hell, Zach? It's disgusting!" Macey shrieked. She tried snatching it but I kept a strong hold on it. We started playing tug-a-ware with the dress. She let go at the last second and grabbed another dress that was way too revealing. I knew Cammie wouldn't like it, which would make me love it, but I already fell in love with the one in my hands. She took the dress and stared at it admiringly. I threw my baby at Grant and ran at the dress in Macey's hands. We started playing tug-a-war with that and I heard nervous whimpering coming from behind me. I could tell that it was the French man because he started yelling.

"Let go. careful. Careful. Don't rip it." he muttered in French, not that anyone was paying attention.

"LET…GO, MCHENRY! This dress is ugly. It's not a way to a man's heart!" I yelled. She smirked and rolled her eyes as if I was really stupid and dumb.

"Oh, shut up! No one wants a way to your heart. It's too stupid and totally NOT worth it!"Macey yelled back.

"Guys, let go. your acting like pre-schoolers." A new voice said. I quickly turned around without letting go of the dress and saw Cammie frowning at us with her hands resting on her hips. I quickly checked her out, and she looked gorgeous. But it was sooo revealing I don't know how she can frown at us. She probably forgot about the dress. But I guess when she saw me looking she remembered because she quickly took her hands and crossed them across her chest trying to cover the uncoverable. It was fun to see her feel uncomfortable.

By now the French guy was behind Macey dabbing at his sweaty forehead trying to convince her to let go. but it didn't work on her. The French guy looked up at me and his eyes were pleading. He looked like he was going to use the bathroom, then throw up, then faint in less than five seconds. I honestly felt bad for the guy so I let go and quickly turned around to compliment Cammie.

"Now that I've thought about it, that dress is actually good on you. You should get it." I said checking her out again. While I was talking, Macey fell back into the sweaty French guy. She quickly jumped up and pounced at me and started hitting me and literally clawing my eyeballs out. I just blocked all her throws and didn't hit back, because… SHE _IS_ A GIRL! So I said it out loud.

"Sorry, Macey. But I don't hit girls." I said blocking off her kick that was aimed at a place no man should be kicked. Then the French guy calls another assistant that Nick was flirting with and tells her to get security.

After the two burly guards came in, they each grabbed one of Macey's arms and carry her out of the store. Bex, Cammie, and Liz were next to her.

"Give it a rest, Macey." Cammie said warily to Macey. But Macey kept on struggling.

"**GIVE IT A REST, MACEY!**" Bex yelled in her thick British accent causing even the guards to jump a little. Macey stopped and crossed her arms across her chest grudgingly. She kept on glaring at me and shooting dirty glances at me. all of a sudden we hear someone yell Cammies name. we all turn around and see the boy from before run towards Cammie.

"Hey." He said as he reached Cammie. Hey my ass!

"Oh, hey, Marcus. Um, sorry about the.. um.. yahh." She said trailing off and looking down at her arms which led her to realize that she was still in the dress.

"Oh, don't worry about it. the old mans just tensed up. he wanted me to give you this. I'm sorry." The Marcus guy said handing Cammie a piece of paper that looked like a bill.

"Oh, I guess I deserve it." Cammie replied blushing. He started checking her out, which made her blush even more.

"Well, at least it looks really good on you." He said, making her blush even more. She looked absolutely adorable. And to add to all the monstrosity, HE WINKED! That set me off, but before I could attack him, I heard a ferocious growl and knew that I had to start running if I wanted to live another minute. I ran and when I got to a shop window, I looked at the reflection and saw Macey running at full speed right on my heels.

Two Words: **OH, GOD!**

**Lols. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. You really lifted my spirits. But then today I really realized that I don't like him because he started making himself apparent infront of me. like shoving his presence in my face. and to add to all that he kept on making god- friggin eye contact. That's just too personal for me. well anyways, I don't like him :p. and now thanks to **


	9. Cammie pov

"Give it a rest, Macey." I muttered warily after we got kicked out of the store. But she didn't stop kicking and squirming in the guards arms. I was too tired to say it again so I just became quiet. But apparently I didn't have to say anything because about three seconds later Bex yelled, "GIVE IT A REST, MACEY!"

That got her to stop. It even made the guards jump. Then I heard my name being called in a super sexy voice that could belong to only one person. I turned around and saw Marcus jogging towards me with a paper in his hand. Here comes the bill.

"Hey." He said in his sexy accent as he reached me.

"Oh, hey, Marcus. Um, sorry about the... um... yaaaah." I said trailing off and looking down at my arms which led me to realize that I was _**still in the dress.**_

"Oh, don't worry about it. The old man's just tensed up. He wanted me to give you this. I'm sorry." Marcus said handing me a piece of paper that looked like a bill. Here it is.

"Oh, I guess I deserve it." I replied. And I was almost one hundred percent sure I was blushing. He started checking me out, which made me blush even more. God, it was really embarrassing. I bet I looked like a tomato.

"Well, at least it looks really good on you." He said, making me blush even more if that's even possible. And to add to all the embarrassment, HE WINKED! I was blushing like crazy when he winked. I noticed Zach tense up but I don't know why. I guess he sensed Macey loosening up. Speaking of the devil. He let out a ferocious growl and I slowly turn around too tired to even try to stop them. They ran down the street and didn't even look back. I just looked at Bex and she looked at grant who looked at Nick who looked at Marcus who gave me a confused look. Liz and Jonas looked like they wanted to step in but decided against it knowing full well that they'd get the most part of the beating. So we all just turned back around and walked away towards the car. At the last minute when I was about to climb into the car I remembered Marcus. I looked up to say goodbye but didn't see him. Wow he's fast. But I was too tired to think so I got in and Bex drove us to my house. Thankfully we arrived in one piece. I jumped out of the car and heard a wolf whistle from our neighbors' yard. I turned around to glare at the owner of the wolf whistle but it turned out to be a group of boys along with my neighbors' son. His name was James and he looked at me wide eyed with apology. He turned towards the boys and tried to shush them. What a sweetheart. He started pushing everyone into his house and closed the door. I just made my way up the long driveway.

"Hey! Cammie!" I heard James yell. He ran towards me which made his hair go everywhere. It was beautiful. But then when he reached me he started talking which snapped me out of my day dream. That's when I noticed his flushed cheeks.

"I'm reaaly sorry about that. They're just really stupid. Not that you're not super hot in that dress but they..." he rushed at the end making himself blush even more. He put his head in his hands which made his hair flop even more and muttered something along the lines of, "Oh, God." it was funny to see him really flustered so I just laughed to ease up the mood. He looked up from his hands with a confused expression. I patted his arm and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. You're a sweet guy. Huh. And funny. Well I'll see you later, James." I said with a little giggle. He just blushed even more when I complimented his sweetness. He took his hand and started rubbing the back of his neck in what I supposed was relief. I just turned my back. And hiked up my dress so I could climb up the steep hill of a drive way I have. I was way too tired to care about it being revealing or not because it was already like that so screw. I opened my front door and walked in with Bex in front of me and Liz half way up the hill. Bex's first destination was the kitchen. Oh Bex. I walked into the living room looking down at the ground to make sure I wouldn't trip over my own feet but I ended up bumping into a big slab of granite. Well that's how it felt like anyways. I looked up with a scowl to look straight up into grants eyes.

"How-" I started. But he just turned around and collapsed into my favorite chair. He pointed at himself and said, "Spy."

I rolled my eyes and stomped over to the rocking chair. I did **NOT** need another Zach. I sat down without even looking at the chair and landed on someone's lap.

"Hey, babe." I heard Nick's voice says into my ear. I jumped off and glared at him and the snickering Grant. I walked around the room yelling.

"Where's Jonas. He might as well come out. Come out; come out wherever you are, Jonas. Come on." I yelled looking all over the room. I heard nick and grant snickering like crazy trying to cover it up with a cough but failed miserably. I then heard a knock at the front door. And that little ding dong sent nick and Grant laughing sprawled across the floor. I ignored them and opened the door.

"Hey, Cammie." he said with a smile. He had sweat on the top of his head. I just stood there staring at him.

"Can I... Umm... Come in?" he asked looking uncomfortable. I narrowed mycoses at him and stay like that for forty seven seconds then opened the door all the way an walked away muttering, " Come in."

I heard him sigh in relief. I walked into the living room to find Grant still sprawled across the floor banging on the floor. Nick was on the couch laughing while clapping his knees. Who does that? Anyways I saw Liz sitting on the ground next to the tea table. Her fingers were flying across the keyboard, but when she saw Jonas her fingers stumbled over the keyboards and she blushed ferociously. She then looked at her laptop screen and had horror written all over her face.

"Oopsy daisy." she said in a small voice. She started typing again but this time faster than in the beginning if that's even possible. Oh, well. I was sure that she could take care of it. And to confirm my theory she sighed in relief and leaned back against the wall behind her. She then looked up at Jonas and started blushing again. I looked at him and saw him looking down at the ground also blushing. Aaah, nerd love. I just walked away from them and to an empty seat. I actually checked this time. Not five minutes after Bex came in with three bags of popcorn. She didn't even seem the least bit surprised that the boys were here.

"You guys are really loud." Bex said answering my unsaid question. I guess she heard Grant and Nick laughing. She threw a popcorn bag at Grant and Nick so they could share and another one at Liz and Jonas so they could share. Then she walked over to where I was sitting and put the popcorn bag in between us.

"Thanks." I muttered too tired to do anything else. She nodded and leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes. I started to do the same but then Bex jumped up and yelled, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"NOO!" Liz and I yelled.

"Were trying to get through the day without Macey or Zach or anything related to them." I said freaking out and giving Grant a pointed look.

"Fine. Then let's do something." She said putting her hand under her chin in a thinking gesture.

"Let's watch a movie." I said a bit too quickly so we wouldn't have to go through Bex's crazy ideas.

"Ughhhhhhhh. Fine, but I get to pick." Bex said sighing real loudly. She picked fast and furious. Don't ask me how that got into my house, it just did. Half way through the movie, Nick fell asleep and was snoring….. very loudly. Grant and Bex were both staring at the screen wide eyed muttering how this was their favorite part of the movie. Liz and Jonas were doing something technichy-ish. As for me, I was just counting away the seconds of my wasted time. I started worrying about Zach and Macey, but mostly for Zach, seeing how 'he didn't hit girls.' And Macey was really furious. After I counted 5580 seconds I started to get really worried about Zach. They've been gone for about two hours. I shook my head and told myself to stop worrying. I started eating the surprisingly untouched popcorn so I could get my mind off of him. It sort of worked because I started to actually watch the movie. Then I heard a bang coming from the backdoor in the kitchen. It was the screen door because right after it a louder bang sounded. Immediately my spy senses were triggered and all of us jumped up. The only thoughts going around in my head were, 'the circle of cavan.'


	10. Water Fight!

The only thoughts in my head were _Circle of Cavan. _

We all stiffened in our positions when we heard heavy footsteps walking up the porch steps. They seemed stiff, like how a robot moves. We waited for the person to walk in but they never did. I got so tired and anxious of just standing there that I walked towards the door and threw it open, even though everyone behind me was yelling out in disapproval.

When I opened the door I wasn't ready for what I saw next. Two figures covered in different colors of paint with feathers sprinkled all over them. They smelled like chicken. One of the bodies had green paint that matched the untouched eyes and the other body had hot pink paint that matched the – now forever ruined – high-heels.

I just stared for three seconds. Everyone behind me obviously still thought we were in danger and I was at gunpoint. Then I doubled over in laughter, not being able to contain myself. The people behind me were probably looking at me like I was wacko, but I wouldn't blame them. They still think I'm at gunpoint . . . laughing.

Bex came up to the door and opened it wider so she could see. Then she followed me in laughter. She ended up sprawled across the floor like Grant was earlier and I was clapping my knees like Nick.

Grant and Nick walked up to the door and also began laughing. Liz and Jonas were last to come. Jonas chuckled a little but tried to hide it as Liz giggled lightly.

After a couple of minutes I composed myself and took deep breaths to stop the laughter that was now hurting my stomach. When I looked up one last time I saw Zach roll his gorgeous green eyes. I started laughing my head off again at my description of him. _Gorgeous green eyes. _Gorgeous? Who am I turning into? I was bewildered to say the least, so I stood up with a really confused and surprised expression. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly then looked up at Zach and Macey. I just couldn't help smiling just a bit.

"Well hello there, Zach and Macey," I said, still trying to contain my laughter. Macey narrowed her eyes at me while Zach tried speaking, but his mouth was painted shut.

"What?" My question sounded more like teasing. I _almost _started laughing at his attempt at speaking, but was able to hold it back to my surprise.

"I'll go get you some hot water and a towel," I murmured, walking away before bursting out in laughter. I guess I didn't do a very good job at holding it back, because there it was again.

I went off in search of a towel, and it only took me about three minutes and six seconds. I came back and dumped the whole cup of steaming hot water on his mouth.

Okay, I might have thrown it onto his nose and cheeks too but hey, you've got to seize the moment. I could see Zach's eyes look surprised and irritated. He kept saying something in his mouth that sort of sounded like . . . hot? Maybe? Well, that would make sense, because the water had been steaming.

I wiped his mouth with the towel and then he opened it. He started stretching his face which caused him to make faces. And, of course, everyone else started laughing . . . again.

The inside of his mouth was all green. And adding to that, there was a feather there, too! He plucked the feather out then looked pointedly at Macey. Her whole body shook in what I was guessing was laughter. He started spitting green saliva onto the grass and let me tell you, it was nothing like those cowboy spits. Those people exaggerate. Anyways, I punched his shoulder and scrunched up my face in disgust.

"Dude, get in the shower," I said, looking away. He started walking stiffly towards the front door, but I stopped him halfway. I shook my head with a smile and pointed towards the watering hose in my front yard.

"Seriously?" he asked, eyes bugging out. I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

He grunted and started mumbling some – Thank God – incoherent things. We both stood on the grass and I twisted the faucet handle for the water to start. I aimed it at Zach's chest. When I turned the faucet again so it would go full blast, Zach tried to protect himself with his hand but it wasn't working. I then aimed at his face a little softer. Soon the paint was all going away . . . but only on the top half of his body.

I don't know if any of you have ever hosed down a boy completely but it gets awkward, especially how when you're engaged to that specific boy in an arranged marriage. Zach saw me hesitating and smirked. I glared at him lightly, and then covered my eyes with one hand and started hosing down his bottom half.

After a minute I opened my eyes and saw that he got almost completely rid of the green stuff. His white shirt was tinted a light green that actually looked like he'd bought it like that and his leather jacket would need a good cleaning. His jeans were dark wash and even darker due to the water, so I couldn't tell if any green was left there. Then and idea struck me and I decided to have a little fun.

"Hey, Zach," I said, "I think I missed a spot." I turned the water up as high as it would go and aimed it straight at his face.

He quickly put up his hands and started stalking forward. I realized just a bit too late what he was planning on doing and couldn't get away quickly enough.

Zach jumped me in his wet clothes and snatched the hose away from me. He was still on top of me trying to work the hose, so I stole that chance to roll out from under his wet – and incredibly attractive, I must say – body. He started running after me and I noticed three things in that moment.

1) His hair looked really good when it was wet.

2) His white shirt was a sort of see through green one and it stuck to his muscular chest.

3) I didn't mind at all.

He jumped – or more like lunged – at me again and he sprayed the water at my face and literally my whole body. We kept rolling in the grass trying to fight for dominance of the hose. There was one part when I was on top of him spraying him in the face with the hose when he slammed his hand on the part of the hose where it shoots out water, which caused it to fly backwards and shoot water at my face. It was so strong that I fell back with the hose in my hands and Zach not too far from jumping on me again.

The water was still spraying in my face so I couldn't roll away so he jumped on me and we were both wet with the water hose in my hands, shooting myself. I still couldn't take control of it. Zach took the hose from my hand and aimed it behind my head. I looked up into his eyes and couldn't look away. It was like I was mesmerized. I couldn't do anything. We just stared straight into each other's eyes.

All of a sudden I saw a flash of color on top of me. We both looked up and saw that the water hose was aligned perfectly with the sun so it made a rainbow. It was sort of cool. But then I realized that Zach wasn't looking at the rainbow anymore, but at my face instead. He started moving in to kiss me but I didn't want him to. I was panicking inside but the outside my face was emotionless. I quickly knew what I had to do.

I closed my eyes to trick Zach into thinking that I would allow him to kiss me, but I was actually trying to distract him enough so that I could grab the water hose. When I slid from underneath him, I rolled twice so that I could have backup space from him and landed in a crouch. I smiled at him spoke. "Never get distracted when in combat."

It was like reciting it out of one of Mr. Solomon's books. He just rolled his eyes with a smile, an actual smile, and rolled so that he was on his back. He put both his arms behind his head. I suppose it was a motion of surrender but I didn't fall for it. I stood up and splashed him in the face. He seemed to be enjoying the water and so was I, so why stop?

I hosed him down one more time, not even thinking about trusting him with my eyes closed then walked towards the house where the hose's faucet was. I turned off the water stream and turned around to walk back to Zach but instead I just bumped into him. He was right in front of me, not offering me enough space to move, so I tried backing up. The house's brick wall was right behind me. It's funny – I hadn't even heard him follow behind me as I walked away.

"Hey Zach," was what I meant to say, but was cut off right in the middle by his mouth on mine. It was an odd feeling, not the same one as last night when I kissed him in front of my parents. I guess because that one wasn't real and there were people with us but you'd never know about this one. Well, that's what I thought until I felt, yes felt, someone tap Zach. That's how close we were.

Zach and I just continued kissing, not even bothering to stop for a breath much less for the person behind him. Then I felt two pairs of hand start pulling us apart. Our faces were the last to separate. Well, more like our lips. I pouted when we were officially apart. I didn't even notice who was holding me back but I saw Nick and Grant restraining Zach's arms.

As soon as he saw me pouting he slipped out of Nick and Grants arms like water and pulled me to him with a kiss. But this time we were glued to each other so the others gave up and went inside. I even heard them banging on the door. We'd gotten them really frustrated. Because me and Zach were kissing. Me . . . and Zach . . . were kissing. ME and ZACH were kissing. ME and ZACH were KISSING. ME AND ZACH WERE FRIGGING KISSING! It took a lot of time for that fact to register in my mind. When it finally processed, I pulled away and looked away from his face, to my left at the grass.

"Um, we should go inside now," I spoke. "Their probably wondering where we are." I still wasn't looking in his eyes. We both knew that no one was wondering where we were and what we were doing but neither of us said anything.

"Yeah," he said, taking his arms off of me. I slipped away from him and the wall and made my way back into the house. I didn't even bother to make sure if Zach was behind me or not. I was too befuddled. My mind was zooming around and I couldn't control it. I got in and saw all the girls sitting down next to, or in Macey's case, on top of their guys watching Romeo and Juliet. As I made my way up to my bathroom to get cleaned up, only two things were clear in my mind.

1) Zach and I just kissed for real this time

2) I just ruined a perfectly good moment.

Okay that's an understatement. It was a heavenly moment... and I ruined. WHAT AM I SAYING? I'm talking about my worst enemy here. I got into the bathroom and slipped all my wet clothes off and put it in the dirty clothes bin. I got into the shower and emptied my brain of anything and everything. It was relaxing. But all good things must come to an end. So I go out got dressed and went downstairs as soon as I go inside I knew someone was missing. Zach didn't come in after me, did he?

"Soooo," I said, trying to sound casual by dragging out the word longer. "Where's Zach?"

The girls shared a look with each other and the boys shared a look with each other. What the heck? Boys don't share looks! This is insanity! See this is what happens when you MAKE OUT with your arch-enemy. Your whole world turned upside down.

"He went home to take a shower and go to bed," Grant finally informed me, eyeing me weirdly.

"Actually he came in here with a fake smile and looked like a mummy!" Liz yelled. "What did you do to him? He never smiles, even if it's fake!" Yeah, you read that correctly: Liz.

I sighed and rubbed my whole face trying to wake up from this nightmare. I just walked towards the only seat left and sat down to watch the movie, but I couldn't stay still or even pay attention. I kept on shaking my leg or my arm or fiddling with my fingers. The boys kept giving me sideways glances and the girls gave me worried looks. Suddenly, when Juliet was saying all this lovey dovey stuff to the dead Romeo, I stood up and grabbed my purse and jacket. All the heads turned towards me in a surprised way.

"I've got to go," I muttered quickly, reaching for the handle.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked, gently this time. It was a good thing because I got scared of her when she yelled. But her question was actually a good one.

"Ummm . . . wherever Zach lives," I said, reaching for the door knob.

As I said the last word a gun shot rang throughout the house. Juliet's gunshot. How ironic. Everyone look bewildered from the TV to me and back.

"Do you know where he lives?" Macey asked skeptically.

"A place," I shrugged, reaching for the doorknob again. Were they ever going to let me go?

"Here's his address," Grant offered, throwing a paper ball at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled before running out to my car. Once I got in I opened the piece of paper and started driving to my next destination.

When I reached his address I was surprised. His 'house' was actually a condo. Quite literally. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I took one look at the address in my hand, then rang the doorbell. I heard it chime inside the house . . . but no one answered. I started knocking with my hand frantically.

I didn't know why I was so scared. I just was. After about two minutes of knocking on the door and with no answer, I turned around so that my back was facing the door and slid down the door with my back against it. I tried looking up at the stars but my sight was blocked by a window ledge.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

**A/N - DUN, DUN, DUN. Hahaha. I hope you guys liked that chapter. Oh, and you guys should thank the writer **_**DANCE IS IN MY BLOOD**_**for this 'early' chapter. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have written until God knows when. Oh and she is also my Beta. Yay. Well, I hope you guys like it and REVIEW!**


	11. It was THEM

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

I backed away from the condo just enough to see if the window was opened or closed. And lucky for me it was open but the curtains were in the way. I backed up ten more paces then made a running start towards the U.S.A flag pole which was really high. I ran towards it, grabbed onto it and started spinning faster and faster. When I knew I had enough momentum I threw myself at the window and rolled inside ending up in the middle of darkened bed room crouched down in a fighting position.

My spy senses were on full alert. I was instantly aware of someone taking a shower in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the room I could see a bed in the center and a moon chair next to it on one side and on the other a dresser. In front of the bed on the other wall stood a mirror with drawers underneath. There was a desk near the window that had all sorts of papers on it. But it also had a lamp on it. It was the only light in the room and it gave off a dark blue color to the room so I couldn't exactly see the colors of everything. But I could tell you that everything looked really expensive. The beds headboard was made out of leather and so was the moon chair. How weird. The desk near the window was made out of a dark cherry colored wood with a matching leather rolling chair. His room was really big too. I went to the corner where his moon chair was and sat down gently making sure it didn't make a noise underneath my jean pants. I sat and looked around more. I spotted a radio on a little table near the desk and saw a red light on it indicating that it was on. I could hear music coming out of it.

First song was _Moves like Jagger_ then Marry the Night then Fireworks then Poker face and all these other songs. When the shower was finally turned off, the song _Hot_ by _Avril Lavigne_ was beginning. I heard someone unlock the bathroom door so I backed up more into the moon chair, into the shadows.

He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His whole chest was showing. He had a stupid eight pack. I felt my eyes bulge out a little but then I quickly composed myself even though he didn't know I was there. He took the towel from around his neck and started drying his hair in front if the mirror. Again I felt myself in the dreamy state, staring at his wet hair. Snap out of it! You're on a mission to surprise him. I think. I really didn't know what I was going to do. I guess it would all play along. He started singing with the song and I freaked out. Then the chorus came.

"You're so good to meee, Cammie, Cammie."

I gasped, and my heart began to pound harder. Instead of saying _baby_ he said _Cammie_. What the hell? Then he started brushing his hair and said out loud, "You know, it's funny how you're name rhymes with baby." That made me freeze and my heart stopped.

While I was trying to recover, the song switched to Baby by Justin Bieber. He started singing along with it and instead if saying baby a billion times he said my name a billion times. I felt my insides turn. I was so freaked out I didn't even notice my mouth gape wide open.

I couldn't even say, "What the hell?" to him. I saw him smirking while he was singing. So I composed myself and then the rapping part came on and he actually rapped it. I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little. He was really funny in a towel that only covered his lower body and a hairbrush in his other hand using it as a microphone. It reminded me of a scene that you would see in a movie or a TV show.

"Nice imitation of Justin Bieber, Zach," I teased. "I never knew you had it in you." My laughter became too much for me to hold in so the giggles that had bubbled up my throat escaped. I sprawled over the moon chair clutching at my stomach. I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, you think it's funny, huh?" Zach said, stalking towards me.

I want to stop and say no because I knew nothing good would come out. I kept giggling, clutching at my stomach bi have the habit to close my eyes when I laugh so hard so when I opened them Zach was right in front of me. His face was literally three inches away from my face. I choked on my laughter and lurched up to stop hooking but ended up bumping my forehead with his. I dropped back into the moon chair with my hand on my head trying to stop the painful banging.

"Dammit, Zach, I can't see," I complained, groaning. I tried to get up but immediately felt too dizzy to stand. I plopped back down on the moon chair. I tried opening my eyes and saw Zach sitting on his bed, rubbing his head.

I sat up in the chair and took deep breaths, and then I slowly got up and stumbled over to the window. I breathed in the fresh air. I suddenly felt a body stand behind me and I knew it was Zach. He didn't touch me, though, like I expected him.

"You okay?" he asked, his breath tickling my neck. I nodded. My eyes slipped closed and – breathing deeply – I quickly whirled around to ask him the question that had brought me here. I opened my eyes when I was sure I was facing him and saw his face centimeters away from mine.

I backed up a little, panic rising, but the wall was right behind me... AGAIN! What is with these close encounters with Zach and the wall? Like seriously. I gathered up my expression and made it neutral so he wouldn't know what I was thinking, which was currently, again, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"You... didn't come into my house," I said blankly. Wow. That was stupid. He smirked and looked at me like he was amused.

"That's why you came?" he asked, looking like he was on the verge of laughter. "To tell me that I didn't go into your house?"

I sighed and thought, _Great. He probably thinks I'm a desperate bat but I don't care._ I was talking to myself while in the middle of a semi-awkward situation. That has to be a new rare disease. I put my head against the wall behind me and closed my eyes. My face was positioned so that it was looking up but all. Could see was his face. He was so tall and all in my face. And for some reason that just made me crack.

"Can't you get a bit shorter so you won't be all up in my face and back up a little? I need my personal space. You know, like, my personal bubble." I stated, making circular motions and hitting his chest again and again because he was in the way. But his chest was bare and I couldn't stop myself from looking. I mean I was hitting his warm muscular chest and you expect me not to look? Well you're crazy. But I just sneaked a peak and I bet he didn't notice. But all hope of that was gone when I looked up into his eyes and saw him smirking smugly.

"Like what you see?" he asked, winking at me slyly.

"Oh my god. Move." I demanded pushing his chest away but he grabbed my hands and kept them on his abs.

"What are you-" I started but was cut off by his lips on mine... AGAIN! I felt myself melt into him but I stopped myself half way and started pushing him towards his bed so he could let go. He thought I was leading him to his bed so I could kiss him some more and possibly do other things but he was wrong. We made it over to his bed and I pushed him down onto it before swiftly walking away in the opposite direction.

I sat down on his leather swivel chair and started spinning around. I was suddenly stopped by none other than Zach. I sighed and dragged my eyes up to meet his gaze.

"What do you want?" I asked, sighing again.

"Why do you keep sighing?" he asked. He surprised me by looking serious for once.

"Why do you keep getting all up in my face?" I rounded back at him.

"I asked first," Zach teased incredulously, reminding me of a little kid.

I just gave him the look that said, "Seriously?" and smirked his famous smirk.

He gave in and said, "I don't know. Now answer my question. Why do you keep sighing?"

"Why do you keep kissing me?" I rounded back accusingly without thinking. I immediately regretted it but it seemed that he wasn't thinking either because his response was a bit odd as well.

"Well, I'm sorry I seem to find your lips so very irresistible." A blush began to creep up his neck and he looked away from me. Zach Goode was blushing. Now that was funny. But the reason why he was blushing was so not funny.

"That's... interesting," I mumbled, trying to help the awkward silence. Did I mention that he was still hovering over me? I shrunk back into the leather chair and stared up into his eyes. We both seemed to swallow at the same time.

Even though I couldn't see myself, I was almost sure that I was blushing unstoppably.

"Why did you come?" he finally muttered after a few minutes of deafening silence.

"I don't know. Now can you back up before you're humongous forehead hits mine again?" I said, pushing his chest away again. When he was far enough I stood up, but I guess my estimation of him being far enough was wrong. When I got up, my head was literally resting on his chest without me trying.

And you know what? He didn't even back off by himself and I was too tired to repeat it again. So I just pushed his chest lightly and squeezed past him towards the moon chair where my purse was. I snatched it up then, and remembered that I didn't take my jacket off so it should still be on me. I looked down just to see my shirt and jeans but no jacket.

"Hey, Za – ... Give it!" I yelled at him when I saw that he had somehow taken my jacket without me noticing. I saw him swinging my jacket on the tips of his fingers like the cocky jerk that he was. I stalked towards him holding my hands out for the jacket but he just threw it back into his closer and it LANDED ON THE HANGAR!

"Zach!" I yelled, running to his closet. I got my jacket off the hanger and quickly turned around to yell at him some more when I saw him taking his towel off.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ZACH!" I screamed, feeling my cheeks start to blush again.

"Relax, Gallagher girl," he laughed. "I'm wearing sweat pants underneath." I simply turned around anyways. I didn't want to check if he was lying or not when I something that he said caught my attention. I turned back around towards him.

"How did you know that?" I hissed at him. I ran towards the window to close it and lock it, then sprinted to the door and locked it. Then I swept the room for bugs or cameras or anything. When I was sure no one could hear us I whirled around towards him and lunged at him. I knocked him down with me on top of him pinning him down. Surprisingly, he just stood there and watched.

"What do you mean?" he asked smugly.

"How did you know...?" I stopped and looked around to make sure no one was there then continued in a lower voice, "How did you know I went to Gallagher?"

He just pointed at himself and said, "Spy," with a cocky smirk.

I slapped him across the face and hissed again, but this time even more dangerously, " I'm gonna ask you this one more time. How. Did. You. Know?"

He seemed, of course, unfazed by my slap and in just one second he had u switch positions. So now I was the one pinned to the hardwood floor.

"Look, Cammie," he whispered softly. "I'm you're fiancée and a spy. Do you really expect me not to do a little research?"

"You researched me?" I hissed, shocked.

"I'm a spy!" he whisper- yelled back throwing his hands up into the air.

"I'm a spy and you're fiancée but you don't see me researching you." I hissed back. "What about _privacy_?"

He shrugged. There was a moment of silence and then he asked quietly, "Why are we whispering?" He glanced around, confused and amused. Only he can pull off that face. It made me mad.

"I don't know-" I started hissing at him, but then I heard a door open and close downstairs. I turned my head towards my left so that my ear was against the floor and I heard high-heeled footsteps. I raised an eyebrow and I guess he heard high-heels too, because he wouldn't look in my eyes. His face said it all. I raised an eyebrow and demanded again, "Who is she?"

He looked up at my eyes but didn't say anything. I tried getting up but he still had me pinned down to the ground. "Get off of me," I ordered. "Come on Zach, before your girlfriend comes in." My voice was full of venom. I tried everything I knew to get him off of me but he wouldn't budge. The closer she got the more frantic I got.

"She can't see us like this. She'll think something's going on," I tried to reason with him. "Get off, Zach." The doorknob twisted and I took a deep breath.

I thought I heard Zach mutter, "I could care less," but wasn't completely sure.

The nameless girl opened the door and walked in. At first she didn't see us on the floor, because she looked all around the room. Then she spotted us.

At first she smiled, then her eyes set on me and her look turned into a look of disgust. I gave up and dropped my head back to the ground. I lifted my hand in a hello gesture and said, "It's not what it looks like. Look I'm his sist-" I started with the excuses but she just cut me off in a high pitched voice.

"Like, who is she, Michael?" she asked in a girly girl manner. I just covered my face with my hands and prayed this would end quickly.

"Wait, Michael?" I whispered at him, slightly confused. He just looked into my eyes, silently begging me to understand.

"It was a cover," he whispered without moving his lips. His voice was pleading with me, just like his eyes.

"Get off, Michael," I said, pushing at him again. He got off and tried helping me off but I just brushed him off.

"Michael, who is this slut?" Zach's girlfriend asked again before I could start with my excuses. But that last word just ticked me off.

"Cam," Zach said wearily, a warning. I took a deep, calming breath then started rubbing my forehead with one hand but the free hand was lethal.

"Did you just call me a slut?" I asked, giving him a chance and I was trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry," she said it almost sincerely, and I knew that the next words to come out of her mouth would make me want to punch her in the face even more. "I don't talk to slutty bitches like you."

My calm facade slipped off and I punched her in the nose. Hmmm . . . I guess my control wasn't very good after all, huh?

She grabbed her nose and I felt oh-so-satisfied. I heard Zach yell my name somewhere in the background but at the moment I was only focused on the bitch in front of me. She looked at me like I was an alien with two heads and her mouth was wide opened. She tried to punch me back but her hand was flimsy and she just didn't know how to punch. I grabbed her hand halfway before it made contact with any of me and started squishing it, squeezing my fist tighter around her limp, fragile hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned dangerously and let go of her hand. She didn't waste one second running out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. I smiled.

She might have tripped three times on the stairs and twice running in the hallway because of her stupid heals. But she deserved it. I then heard Zach call my name worriedly and had all thoughts of victory and happiness sucked out of me just to be replaced with anger. I whirled towards him and seeing his stupid face looking worried made me snap for the third time that day.

"What the hell, Zach?" I started.

"Cammie. I was on a missi-" he started but I interrupted him.

"You just made me punch a girl in the nose because you wouldn't get off of me when I told you to," I shrieked. "I probably _did_ look like a slut to her, lying there underneath you while you have nothing but a pair of damned sweat pants!"

He said nothing. He just stared back at me silently.

"You... You..." I yelled, but I couldn't seem to find a word bad enough to describe him. But then it clicked. "You man whore!" I watched his face closely for his reaction. At first it was shock and disbelief then it was anger.

"I am not a man whore," he said. "Take it back." He grabbed my wrists and pinning me to the wall with my wrists on top of my head.

"Make me," I challenged him with my big brown eyes.

"Take it back or you'll regret it forever," he said threateningly, reaching towards his drawers for something but his big head was blocking my view.

"NO. And why? Umm... Let me see... Oh yeah, because you can't make me." I smiled at him, feigning sweetness, then tricking him and turning bitter and mean.

"Fine. You asked for it." he said with a smirk. He got something out from behind his back that was apparently tied to his hands and then clasped it around mine. Handcuffs. Oooooh, that boy was going to get it. He locked it with the key. "Last chance for you to take it back. It's now or never," he said dangling the key on top of my head.

"Never, you man-whore!" I yelled in his face.

"Fine," he said simply, and then turned around and started walking to the window. He pulled me along with him and opened it and through the key out into the front yard.

"YOUSONOFABITCH!" I screeched, jumping at the window to grab the key but it was too late.

Zach, on the other hand, looked pleased and actually smiled. He finally smiles and it's for something bad.

"Ugh. I hate you. How am I going to get home? Its pitch dark outside and we can't find the keys! It's actually one AM right now. What was that bitch doing here at one AM?" I yelled at him, getting angrier and angrier with every realization and he still looked pleased with himself.

Zach started walking towards his bed, dragging me along behind him. Then he literally hopped into bed just to make me jump on top of him on purpose. I landed on him and couldn't roll off because of the weird way we were tangled up.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep," he yawned. I had a hard time getting out of La-La-land but when I was done, I knew arguing would be useless but I kept on going anyways.

"I can't sleep in jeans."

"Then take them off."

"I need to go home."

"No you don't."

"Everyone going to get worried about me and come knock your house down."

"They're not going to get worried."

"They're going to wonder what we're doing." That realization worried me. I didn't want my friends thinking I was doing something with him that I wasn't doing at all.

"We're sleeping."

"I have problems sleeping next to guys," I tried again.

"Then imagine I'm not here."

"That's sort or hard to do when I'm literally on top of you, handcuffed to you, and you're wearing nothing but sweatpants," I snapped.

"Hey, first of all, I'm also wearing underwear," he started, making me role my eyes at him. He continued, "And second of all, this is how I sleep in the winter. In the summer, I don't even have my pants on." he finished sounding giddy. Then he whispered in my ear, "You should probably get used to it, knowing how we'll be sharing a bed pretty soon." His mouth was so close to my ear that I could feel the warmth from his mouth ... which made me shiver... And he smirks.

"I can't sleep in jeans!" I squeaked again, trying to change the subject.

"Then, take them off!" he answered in the same tone I'd used.

"I can't because of two reasons," I began, and prepared to start counting them off on my fingers on the hand that was free.

"Oh, this should be good," he chuckled.

I ignored him and continued, "Number one: because I'm stuck to you so I can't take them off. Number two: if I had to take my pants off I'd have to take everything else off. Number three... I WILL NEVER TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF IN FRONT OF YOU!" I shrieked.

He just stayed quiet and I could feel his eyes flutter closed. We were THAT close to each other again. So I stayed quiet trying to think of more excuses when the most disgusting though in the history of disgusting thoughts entered my head.

"OHMYSHIT!" I yelled joint off the bed and making him fall onto the ground half asleep.

He opened his eyes real quickly and said, "What?" looking around like there was a fire. But what I yelled for was much worse.

"I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THAT BED!" I yelled, shivering slightly. He sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Why not?" he mumbled.

"Because you did things on that bed with that bitch," I whisper-yelled again.

At first he stared at me fruit to process what I just said but when he did he started laughing his head off. He collapsed on his bed laughing his head off and this time he was clutching his stomach. But when he collapsed onto his bed he pulled me down with him but I quickly jumped off and was bent at an uncomfortable angle just so I wouldn't be touching the bed. When he finally stopped laughing which was for ten minutes he started wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Cammie that is the funniest thing you've ever said. It was a cover. I was honey-potting her. But that does not mean I _did it _with her. Sheesh. I barely kissed her. But that was funny." He started chuckling again. Then he stood up and turned his back towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm turning around so you can undress." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, what makes you think I'll actually undress?" I asked already unzipping my pants and unbuttoning my shirt. I put my hands on the back of his shoulders and made him walk to the other side of the bed without looking at me. I got under the covers with him still turned around then he got into bed. I was facing away from him and sleeping on the very edge of the bed while our hands were both in the middle. I tried my hardest not to let my hand touch his but every time I relaxed it would just go back to his hand. I got so frustrated so I just let go and didn't care if I was basically holding hands with him.

I fell asleep rather quickly in the same bed as Zach. I still didn't know why I actually went to bed. I guess I was really tired from the day's activities.

The next day I woke up to a strange feeling if warmth on my bare stomach. It was like an arm. But I was still too deep in my sleep to really care. Bu then I opened my eyes just a crack and saw myself in an unfamiliar room. The window had a dark blue curtain on it that blocked all light, so I could barely see. Then all the memories from last night came to me.

I literally jumped out of my skin when I felt someone move on the other side of the bed. Which was actually pretty close. His bed was a king sized bed but the handcuffs brought us closer together. And that meant if I was at the edge of the bed than he would be in the middle which was right behind me.

I even felt a warm and even breath on the back of my neck. I then felt the warmth on my stomach that I had woken up to move. I jumped up in bed and saw Zach's arm was sprawled across my stomach. His arm was on my bare stomach while I was asleep.

But when I jumped to sit up it was a big mistake because the big white fluffy comforter slipped off of my shoulders and down to my stomach to reveal his arm still on my stomach and . . . my cleavage.

I felt myself blush and saw him smirk even with his eyes closed. I lifted the comforter up to my shoulders and slapped Zach with the handcuffed arm so it would add to the force.

"OWW!" he yelled, grabbing his face with the same arm that was handcuffed to mine so that my hand was accidentally stroking his stupid face.

"ZACH!" I shrieked taking my hand back to my neck which made his hand touch my neck. I slapped his hand away then slapped his arm away from my stomach.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said with a wink.

"Shut up," I mumbled while getting out of bed whole taking the comforter with me. I was not going to let him see me in my underwater ever again. I wrapped the comforter around me and took it all away from him.

He shivered and said, "There's enough to share Gallagher girl." he started pulling at the bottom of the comforter and I kicked his hand. I tried getting up but my handcuffed hand made that impossible and it just got us even more tangled up.

"ZACH!"

"CAMMIE!" In the middle of our unsuccessful struggle we heard the doorbell ring down stairs. We both stopped struggling and stared at each other's eyes.

"Come on." Zach said picking me up bridal style and walking towards his bedroom door.

"How'd you untangle us?" I demanded.

"If I put you down we'll get tangled up again on the floor," he said with a smirk. I just grabbed onto his neck even more. He smirked smugly this time and I just closed my eyes. He opened his bedroom door and I felt a rush of cold wind hit my body. Then I remembered that I was literally naked.

"Zack, put me down." I hissed. By now we were on the stairs.

"You really want to get tangled up on the stairs? On second thought that's a good idea," he mused, starting to think about. I just grabbed onto his neck tighter not caring how my body was touching his because it could be a lot worse. I buried my face into the crook of his neck just so my lips wouldn't have to be 'irresistible' to Zach.

"You know, Gallagher girl, you're not helping my temptation by putting your head there," he said, still walking down the never ending stairs.

"Pshh, please. I'm doing this so you wouldn't find my lips 'so irresistible'", I said, putting air quotes with my fingers. And he kissed me.

"Seriously?" I asked when he pulled away a little.

"Umhm," he mumbled, kissing me again but backing me up to the wall that was next to the front door when I was still in his arms bridal style. He started kissing me and I couldn't help kissing him back. But then I realized what I was doing and pulled away from Zach.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck and said while I was out of breath, "Answer the door." To make things, worse he shivered. I blushed, but thankfully, he couldn't see me because my head was buried in his shoulder. He unlocked the door and opened it and I felt him start chuckling. I looked up from the crook of his shoulder and saw the word thing known to man. My heart stopped beating and I felt myself blush even more.

They all looked at us with raised eyebrows and the boys were wolf whistling. It was _**THEM**_.


	12. Can't do this

**Hey guys. Im sorry I couldn't update sooner. School is killing me and so is all the drama that comes with it. I just want to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers and my exquisite beta, **_**Dance Is In My Blood**_**. I just wanted to tell **_**PirateGurly101**_** something, or more like ask: who in the name of bananas told you it was the end of my story? Don't worry it's not. I don't how you got to that conclusion. This is only the 12****th**** chapter for goodness sake. I tried to pm you back but you disabled that feature so I rushed my wonderful beta unfortunately. Sorry. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chap is gonna make most of you hate me. ill just tell you right now that Zach and Cammie are going to drift apart for a little while and literally ruin their own lives without knowing. That's a teeny sneak peak. I hope you enjoy.**

It was them.

My eyes widened in surprise and fear. I immediately jumped out if Zach's arms, but that just made things worse. When I jumped off, my arm twisted along with his arm causing us both to bend over and fall on top of each other. I groaned, trying to push him off but that just got us even more tangled. Did I mention that we were face to face and I was barely wearing any type of clothing while he was wearing only sweatpants?

"Zach, get off," I ordered, putting my hands on his chest trying to put as much space between us as possible. Let me tell you, there wasn't much space available.

"Are you looking for this?" Macey asked, so innocently that immediately knew something was wrong. I look up and see the damn key to the handcuffs.

"Unlock us, Macey," I demanded, my eyes only on the keys.

"Not until you show us some love," Macey said with a devilish smile.

"What?" I asked incredulously. I looked back at Zach and saw him smirking at me. And in this position he made himself seem to relax... ON ME! I jerked my knee up and felt it come in contact with his body, and he stopped smirking.

"Ow. What was that for?" Zach asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't relax on me!" I hissed at him. I looked back up at the girls begging them with my eyes but I knew that they would show no mercy.

If it's love they want, then it is love they'll get. I thought evilly. I grabbed Zach's face with my both my hands and literally attacked his mouth. I flipped us over while French kissing him. So now I was on top of him with each of my legs on either side if his waist, straddling him. I would do this every day if it got me away from Zach.

"Ugh. Fine. Here you go." Macey said throwing the keys towards us without a second glance.

"I think we're going to have to tie them apart now," I head Nick say as he started walking into Zach's living room. I quickly pulled away from Zach as soon as I heard the key hit the hard wooden floor. I used all my flexibility to reach the key which was inconveniently about five feet away. But all my flexibility causes me to get into a pretty uncomfortable position with Zach. Well it was uncomfortable for me. As for Zach he was smirking the whole time. I started fumbling with the key on the lock but then felt a hand grab my face and pull me down to meet Zach's lips. He started kissing me with so much passion that I melted right in his hands. I tried to pull away with the last of my free will power but he just put one hand on the back of my head and the other one on my face. And I melted. But when he made sure I wasn't going to pull away he replaced his hand that was on the back of my hand and put around my bare waist. THAT made me shiver and I ran my fingers through his hair. He licked the bottom of my lip and I immediately dropped the key from my hand and opened my mouth.

He started sitting up with me still straddling his waist, and I quickly gathered my wits and pushed him back on the ground and grabbed the key with the hand that wasn't locked in Zach's dream – oh, um, I mean damn hair. My fingers fumbled around the ground behind his head trying to find the key but I couldn't find it. I stopped kissing Zach but my lips were still touching his lips.

"What's wrong, babe?" he said, his mouth traveling down my neck planting kisses that would have made me shiver if the key wasn't lost.

"Where's the key?" I asked with alertness obvious in my voice. But he didn't stop kissing my neck.

"This key?" he asked in a whisper making it sound really seductive. He flashed the key in my line of sight for a moment, but then as quickly as it had appeared it had vanished. His lips attached themselves back onto my neck again. He bit down softly but it still made me jump and shiver and yell his name for two different reasons.

"Zach!" I hissed. Number one: He had the very important key. Number two: That bite was gonna leave a big mark.

I tried grabbing the key by the just put the same hand holding the metal key... on my waist. That made me shiver again and whisper-yell his name. I took both his hands off of my waist and pulled my neck away from his mouth. I fumbled with key, not being able to see because somehow Zach ended on top of me again.

I was still fumbling when I felt his warm hand on mine and he put the key in ad unlocked the lock all while looking up at my eyes. But I kept my gaze away from him. I got the hand cuff off then rolled over so that I was on top of Zach and stood up immediately to off of him. I ran upstairs, not looking at Zach.

I grabbed my clothes and threw them on in the bathroom just in case. When I got out, I made sure the coast was clear and ran down the stairs trying to make a quick get-away. I saw the door right there. If only I could go through it, jump into my car and drive like I've never driven before. I flew down the stairs. I didn't dare to look behind me in fear of lost time. The door was a foot in front of me. Then at the last second I saw a very muscular chest standing in my way but it was too late. I collided into the soft, warm, and very muscular body that had blocked my escape. He grabbed my arms and pulled me away from his amazing smelling body.

"Couldn't resist me, could you?" he asked smugly. I just looked up at his eyes and glared at him, then looked back down at his chest. My eyes weren't really seeing anything. I was just staring.

"Like what you see?" he said again, adding the smirk to it this time. I didn't answer, just kept staring at his chest. I don't know what I was feeling at the moment. Incredibility? Disbelief? Disgust? It was all a jumble at the moment so I just remained silent. I suppose he sensed something was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong, Cammie?" he asked lifting my chin with one of his soft – but rough at the same time – large hands. He lifted it so that I'd have no choice but to look into his eyes. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't kiss him, or fall-

"I can't do this." I said quickly but quietly interrupting my absurd thoughts. Were they absurd? I pulled my chin out of his hands and pushed past him out the door. I didn't look back. I was afraid that if I looked back, I'd go running towards him and possibly jump into his strong arms. I shook my head then finally reached my car, and all the while I felt a pair of eyes on me. I stopped in front of the car door and snuck a peek at him. His back was facing me and his head was bowed and he seemed to be leaning into the door frame, holding the top as if holding for dear life. I quickly looked up with a quick intake of air and then whispered, trying to hold back my tears, "I'm sorry."

I jumped into my car but bother putting my seat belt on, not before I was zooming out of the subdivision of his condo. I was halfway to my destination when I put my seat belt on and tried to slow down. I was currently at 180 miles per hour but when I slowed down, all I could go to was 175 mph. if I went any lower I would lose it. And then I finally reached my refuge.

Bex's point of view.

I was the only one actually not paying attention to the movie. It was supposedly some new movie that hadn't even come out yet. Now, as to how Zach got it, I preferred not to know.

I got up and walked into the hallway only to find Zach by himself at the door. His head was bowed and he looked in total defeat. He was grabbing onto the door frame as if his life depended on it. His eyes were shut but I think there was a tear outlining his eyelashes. No, it can't be.

It was probably a trick of the light or something. Zachary Goode doesn't cry… for anything!

"Zach? Where's Cammie?" I asked and he just sunk down to the ground. Zachary Goode was breaking down right in front of me. This is insanity. His whole body started shaking slightly and I was trying my hardest NOT to think that he was sobbing.

"Zach?" I asked softly but more commanding. And as if my voice broke him out of this insanity he stopped shaking, got up and brushed himself off. He looked at me and I noticed that his eyes were red but no tears were around his eyes. He must've wiped it on his sweat pants when he was bent down. That is, if he was crying.

"Cammie had to g-o home," he said, and I would've thought that the past two minutes were a figment of my imagination if it wasn't for the break in his voice. His face didn't show anything but his voice said it all. How ironic.

"Zach," I said sympathetically. I knew Cammie, and she probably couldn't take the fact that she might be falling for him. I walked towards the pained man in front of me and didn't know how to comfort him. I was definitely not going to hug him so I patted his arm awkwardly and tried not to grimace.

I almost sighed in relief when he pulled his hands away. He just turned around and walked out of the door, grabbing a hoody without stopping his pace. He jumped into his car and drove away at a crazy speed. This couldn't be good. And this was the second time we were left in someone's house without the owner because they had run off. I turned around just into literally bump into Grant.

"Where'd Zach go?" Grant asked poking his head out of the door and looking around like a little child.

"I don't know," I sighed, leaning into his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay, what is with this couple?" Macey questioned from the living room. "First, Cammie left us and never returned. Then we found her in Zach's arms, wearing almost no clothing, and now the both of them just run off! What the hell is their problem?" Her eyebrows kitted together in anger and frustration. Nick walked up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. Liz was already in Jonas's hug. She looked around and sighed loudly.

"Why can't Cammie and Zach share what we have?" she wondered. "I just wish for once that they'd just agree with the fact that their deeply in love and are meant for each other." She sadly shook her head.

We all nodded in agreement and headed back to the living room. I just hope that wherever they are their not making the worst mistakes of their lives.


	13. Mission: Marcus

I jumped out of the car and ran the remaining way to the awaiting sand and ocean. My safe haven: the beach. I took my shoes half way toward the giant sandbox so when I reached it my bare feet smacked against it all. I laid down right at my spot and watched the scene play out in front of me: Children playing together while the parents sat and watched them and the teenagers sunbathing, No one giving a care in the world. I wish I could be like that sometimes.

I closed my eyes and started drifting off to sleep. It lasted a few minutes, but just when I was this close to sleep taking over, I heard my phone ring in my beach bag. I groaned, sat up, and reached for my beach bag. I opened it and fumbled around for my cell phone. I finally got it and dent even bother looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I said with a loud non lady like yawn. Any other day I would have been embarrassed but today I couldn't care less.

"Operative Chameleon," I heard a male voice say, "I need to see you in my office immediately." Following his words was a small _click _that lead me to believe he had hung up. I just sat there gawking at the phone in my hands. I had just yawned like an idiot in front of the director. Well, it was over the phone, actually, but that's not the point.

I quickly closed the phone and gathered my stuff and started running to the car. This is a good thing. I thought on the car ride to BayBays Cafe. It's a real get away. To get away from everything. I arrived at the cafe and walked in. I walked up to the guy behind the counter and said, "Can I get three chili cheese fries with a side of chili?" he nodded slightly.

"Do you want ketchup or tartar sauce?" he asked.

"Tartar sauce," I replied.

"Okay that will be a total of $6.84. Can I see you're I.D?" he asked after I gave him my credit card. I pulled out my I.D with my CIA I.D. He looked at them both discreetly, and then handed them to me with the receipt. On the receipt it said, "Behind the fridge."

Then under it, it said, "Have a nice day :)" Wow. The CIA is so cliché. That rhymes. I jumped over the counter and walked towards the fridge. Next to it was an empty wall that looked like it could fit an elevator. I looked behind the fridge and saw a small slot. I put in my receipt and then it came out saying, "Welcome, Operative Chameleon."

I turned my head and the wall that was empty was replaced with an elevator. Entering, I felt the red infrared sensors scanning my body. Then a light shot straight through my eyes. I was a highly trained spy, so I didn't blink. After all that was done I had to press the elevator buttons which had pin pricks in them. I knew it would pinch but I did it anyways. The doors closed, and then the elevator jolted to the right and I held on to the railings at first.

The doors swung open and I walked through and into the spy world. There were barely any people in the hallways. They were probably inside the offices or outside on the fields. I walked down the long hallway toward the last door that said _Director_ in gold letters on the front.

Before I could knock on the door I heard a strong voice say, "Come in, Cameron."

I took a deep breath and walked in. The first thing I noticed was that the Director wasn't alone. There was another seat that was taken. It was taken by a gorgeous person. The first thing I noticed was his chocolaty brown hair that was just long enough for him to do the unbelievably sexy flip…. And he did it. And from there his eyes were an icy blue with a hint of violet which made them warm and soft. Those led to his mouth which was so gentle-looking and sooo... kissable!

I could feel my mouth sort of open a little. He was so hot. I can't even describe the degree of hotness in the director's room. I'll just tell you that he was so attractive I almost turned around and ran out of the room. I might have taken a step back in reality but that's not the point. He then smiled with his unbelievably sexy and super white teeth. If my teeth weren't that white I would have thought they were fake. I looked away from his face and down at his clothes. He looked like the skater boy type. He had black skinny jeans on and matching black and white vans shoes. He had a dark violet hoody on top that made his eyes more pronounceable. He stood up with a bigger smile and he looked really happy.

"Hey Cammie," he said in a very sexy and …. familiar voice? He sounded like Marcus from David's Bridal. I started looking him up and down again and paying attention to all the details. Now I could see the resemblance. They were both super sexy and hot and… Marcus. I felt my eyes widen in surprise and I guess my mouth was hanging open.

"M- Marcus?" I asked in a small voice. Everything started falling together. The white teeth, he probably used some of Liz's proto type or maybe even made one himself. I knew, I just knew that someone that hot and sexy was not supposed to be working in David's Bridal with some old French dude.

"Cameron, this is operative Marcus," the director introduced me. "Marcus, this is operative Cameron. I see that you two have already met. Now down to business. I have a mission for you two."

I went to the chair and sat down while Marcus followed behind me.

"These are your covers," he informed us. He handed us both a gray folder with our names written on the front. "Your mission's objective is in there, as well. You're dismissed." He stood, picking up his phone immediately just as it began to ring. He'd answered it before the second ring had sounded. Marcus got up before me and handed me my cover. I smiled at him as he got his cover and we both made it to the door.

"Well, that was interesting," Marcus said after he read his cover in the hallway. "And, um, short and to the point, don't ya think?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm not going to read mine now. I'll look at it at home." My hands were rubbing my face with my empty hand. I literally felt like I was about to fall asleep right there and then. "What time is it anyways?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, I don't blame you for being tired," he said, smiling at me. "It's almost seven thirty. Isn't it your bed time soon?"

I almost expected a smirk. I almost wanted him to smirk. I wanted Zach to smirk. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? I have to forget about him. So I just smiled politely at Marcus and started walking to the elevator. I even forgot what we were talking about before I had that thought.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his eyebrows furrow in confusion, but I kept on walking. He started walking with me and was soon in front of me blocking my way. I literally ran straight into him but it seemed like I bounced right back from his…. six pack? I looked up in confusion at him and he had a face that was filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked, steadying my shoulders so I wouldn't fall back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, and started walking around him looking straight ahead avoiding his gaze. He started walking along side me but I didn't even look at him which was pretty hard since he was so hot.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Is it what I said?" he asked again.

Again, I didn't answer.

"Does it have to do with the fact that we have to be together as our covers?" he asked again with a worried look. That stopped my pace and he almost collided into me.

"What?" I asked, getting closer on the edge of hysteria.

"So you didn't sneak a peek at my cover," he said nervously. "Oh. My bad."

"Let me get this straight," I mumbled quickly, gesturing wildly with my hands. "Me and you are an item on the mission?"

"Married," he whispered, almost unwillingly, biting his bottom lips and looking down at the ground. But when he bit his lip I almost forgot everything. He slowly looked up at me and then looked really confused when he saw my dreamy expression. I shook myself out of it quickly and then took a deep breath.

"Whatever," I simply said, and turned around, walking towards the elevator. I pressed the 'open' button and entered, standing there while waiting for him to enter as well. He never did. I spun around, prepared to start yelling, but he wasn't there.

He had disappeared into thin air. He did that last time too. I had a head ache so I didn't even bother investigating. I sighed, rubbed my forehead, and then pressed the button that would lead me back to Mr. Tartar Sauce and Chili Cheese Fries. But once I got down, walked out to my car without a second glance back. I started driving and went home.

I opened the front door tiredly and stepped in.

"Hey honey!" my mom squealed when I walked in. "I heard you were out all day so I thought of going to the mall and getting those jeans you really wanted." She was talking excitedly and animatedly with JC Penny bags in her hand.

I forced a smile and pulled aside to take my shoes off. She was still talking when I started walking up the stairs. I got to my room and tossed my JC Penny bag with my cover on my desk. I quickly changed into my PJ's and went to my desk and started reading my cover while walking to my bed.

Cameron Ann Morgan

Name: Scarlet James

Appearance: Red hair. Tanned skin.

Clothes: Jeans and t- shirts and the occasional dress or skirt.

Likes: Red. Cars. Watching the stars. Kissing husband.

Hates: Slutty girls. Black. Bubble baths. Ex- boyfriend.

Relationship: Married to Emory Grey (Marcus Drape.)

Mission: Find the chip that controls weapons and destroy it.

Wow. That was all I could say. I looked back in the envelope and found two tickets to The Caribbean. The plane boards six in the morning. So I have to be there by five in the morning.

I started packing a bunch of jeans and t-shirts and three dresses and another three skirts with fancy shirts. That rhymes. While I was trying to zip up the over filled suitcase my mom came bursting in.

"Did you. . ." My mother walked into my room, but stopped short when she saw what I was doing. "Where are you going?" she asked, confused. I stood up and ran my hands through my hair, racking my brain for an excuse. But in the end I used the one I always end up using.

"Business trip to the Caribbean," I said briefly, taking my hair and putting it in a messy bun.

"Oh," Mom breathed sadly. "Why so close to your marriage date?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Mom, I . . ." I hesitated for a moment. "Maybe we should schedule the wedding for some time later. How about in the winter? I've always wanted a snow wedding. Maybe we could do it on New Year's Eve! There could be snow and everything could be white and snowy. What do you think about that, Mom?"

My mom broke out in a huge grin. She hugged me, squeezing me more tightly than I would have liked, and acted like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Hey, mom?" I asked, only pretending to be unsure of myself.

"Yes honey?" she answered happily. I swear her face was glowing.

"Can you help me close the bag?" I asked, pointing to my bag on my bed. "It looks like it doesn't like me that much." I wanted to change the subject. The marriage makes my stomach a bit queasy. So I sat on the bag while my mom tried to zip it up. It finally worked and my mom left so I could get to sleep. I got in my bed since I already brushed my teeth and used the bathroom. I layed down and almost immediately fell asleep thinking: This is going to be a new start.

But inside of me, I knew more than anything that this was not going to end well.

Zach's POV

I drove aimlessly not knowing where I was going. I just knew I had to get away. As I was thinking this I passed the downtown club. It was known to be rowdy in there and very exclusive.

I jumped out of the car and entered. As soon as I walked in I ordered two vodkas. My eyes drifted around and noticed some girls checking me out not so discreetly. I smirked to myself and thought, _This is you're lucky day, girls._

**Okay, okay. I know I promised an update on Friday but I sort of had to catch up on my research paper. I had to do note cards and source cards and the citations and all that. It was a mess to say the least. And I'm not even finished. Well I hope you liked this chap. If you have any good ideas or feedback please put them in your reviews. Hoped you liked it and..… REVIEW!**


	14. Going to make life hell

Cammies POV

Dreaming…

_"Cammie." Zach whispered in my ears. I looked up into his shining emerald eyes and smiled._

_ "Cammie!" He whispered again but more urgently. His features started becoming blanker. I couldn't see all the details of his face. _

_ "Zach." I said softly reaching out to touch him but he just backed away._

_ "Zach!" I yelled urgently and started breathing faster. He looked away and his features kept getting duller until I couldn't even see him._

_ "Cammie!" There was that hushed whisper again but it wasn't Zach's voice anymore. I looked around me and found myself on a rocking boat. It kept on rocking and I lost my balance. I flew to the edge of the huge boat and almost fell off but some ones strong arms caught me. I looked up and couldn't see the face of my savior._

_ "Zach?" I asked softly. I felt out of control and I didn't like it one bit. I couldn't control myself. If I could I would have pulled away and walked to the other side of the boat. But I couldn't and I started getting anxious. _

_The face morphed into Zach's face. He smiled at me lovingly but then a shadow crossed over his face . The boat started shaking again but faster this time. I felt as if I was about to fall off with Zach. Zachs arms fell limp on his sides and he didn't hug me back. I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks. And then Zach pulled away from me completely and jumped off board._

_ "ZACH!" I yelled running back to the edge. Now I could feel a waterfall on my face. I couldn't stop crying but I felt the urge to jump after him and save him. I was about to jump but a pair of strong and unfamiliar arms held me back._

_ "No, Zach. ZACH!" I yelled through my sobs. The owner of the strong pair of arms holding me back turned me around to face him and hugged me. I just cried into his dark purple hoody while he rubbed my shoulders. Then the boat started shaking again. I looked up and saw icy blue eyes with a hint of violet in them. They looked worried. Then everything disappeared._

I blinked twice and then opened my eyes to see the same icy blue eyes that seemed warm with a hint of violet. They were filled with worry.

"Cammie!" He whisper yelled shaking my shoulders. I just looked up into his eyes and started sobbing again. He hugged me and pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap in my bed wearing nothing but really short shorts and a sports bra. But I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around Marcus's torso and just sobbed into his orange hoody. He kept on muttering soothing things but I just kept on sobbing.

For what, I have no clue.

Zach's POV

I was going to Las Vegas.

I was happy.

Those were two things I had to keep reminding myself on the airplane ride. My face was emotionless, except for the emotion of carelessness. I was going to Las Vegas and not coming back. Inside of me I was going to let go of everything. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything… except that hottie over there in the really short skirt and tank top. She turned her head and saw me staring and winked. I smirked and put my head back on the head rest. This is going to be an interesting permanent vacation.

Cammies POV

After I stopped crying and got off of Marcus I had to rush and put my clothes on. We had ten minutes to get to the airport and I wasn't even ready. And to add to all that I was super embarrassed because I just cried like a baby into Marcus's shirt and got his hoody all wet. I showed myself as a weak and vulnerable girl to him over a silly dream.

I looked into the mirror of my bathroom and looked straight into my eyes. I took a deep breath and hid all emotion. I was going to control myself no matter what. I would not let him see me like that. I looked down at my pink dress that reached halfway to my knees. I still had to die my hair ad get a tan but I would do that when I got to the Caribbean. Marcus also had to change his appearance so we would do it together.

I got out of the bathroom and found him lounging on my bed reading a Vogue magazine. The cover had a girl wearing barely anything. Hmmm, I wonder why he picked that certain one? Note sarcasm.

"Do you think they could get these in blue? They match my eyes." He said pointing to a bikini that was really… showing. I grabbed the magazine and hit him on his head with it while not breaking pace walking to my suit case.

"Heeeey!" He said rubbing his head and flicking his hair to the side.

"If I'm getting any bikini, it's going to be red to match my hair." I said while rolling my eyes and bending down to put the magazine in the bottom drawer.

"Whatever. Come on we don't have time to be organizing magazines. We gotta go!" he said jumping up from the bed once he saw the time on my alarm clock. It was 4:50 a.m and we had exactly ten minutes, bt I wasn't leaving until I put the magazine back in its correct spot. I alphabetize my magazines so Vogue had to go all the way to the bottom. I was at 'M' when I felt a strong pair of arms that I felt in my dream wrap around my torso and pick me up. did I mention that I was still bent down so it was really… touchy. He held me with one arm to his right side and grabbed my suitcase with his left arm. I wriggled around in his grasp. How could he put one arm around my whole stomach. I'll tell you right now that I do NOT have a freakishly small stomach. He opened the door with his foot and walked out with me still in his right arm. He carried me as if I weighed less than a feather. He ran down the stairs in a hurry and ran out the door with out closing it. he opened the car door and set me inside. He closed my door and went to the trunk to put my luggage in it.

"The door!" I yelled gesturing with my hands. I started pushing on the door but it wouldn't budge. I looked back at Marcus pointedly and he just shrugged and said, "Safety lock." I huffed then started climbing to the back. I opened the door and ran out to close the front door. I ran back and Marcus had the back doors locked . I tried the front door, but it was locked too.

"MARCUS I DON'T KOW YOURE LAST NAME! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE JUST BECAUSE YOU WONT OPEN THIS GOD- DAMNED DOOR!" I YELLED HITTING THE GLASS WINDOW.

I saw him through the tinted window reaching over to my door and pushing it open.

"That's how you open a door." He said as if to a four year old.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled trying to not show my blush and getting in the car. He just shook his head and I could hear him chuckling softly. His laugh softened my heart and I just rolled my eyes and smiled. We talked about hobbies and favorite colors and missions on the way to the airport. He liked skate boarding and , dirt biking, and snow boarding. His favorite color was dark purple, how cute. We laughed and joked around the whole ride there. When we finally got there we both jumped out of the car and ran with our baggage to the terminal. It didn't help that security was extra long. When we were finally finished we got on the airplane and sat next to each other. We were stuck on the airplane for five hours straight so I just got my hair out of the French bun and let it down. My straight brown hair went half way down my back, so it was really long. I rested my head back on the head rest and closed my eyes.

"Feeling comfortable, Scarlet?" Marcus, or shall I say Emory whispered into my ear. I took that as my cue to get my cover together.

"Umhm. How about you, Emory?" I asked opening my eyes and looking up into his icy, yet warm blue eyes. I still couldn't get over the hint of violet.

"I'm fine." He said slowly and seductively lacing his fingers through mine. I just closed my eyes and laid my head on his vey muscular arm.

I woke up to the captain speaking over the intercom telling us the plane was going to land in about five minutes. I blinked, yawned, and stretched trying to wake up.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty." Marcus said teasingly. I just yawned and then opened my eyes and realized where I was. My head was resting on Marcus's lap.

"Oh, God." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I wasn't saying it was uncomfortable. In fact it was very comfortable but also embarrassing.

"You two are absolutely adorable." An old voice said from the aisle. I looked up and saw an old lady looking down at us. Me and Marcus both looked up at her and smiled.

"I remember when I was young-'' she started again but was interrupted by the flight attendant came and asked the woman to sit down.

"Oh, okay. Aren't they cute? I remember when I was young.." The old lady's voice faded away as she was ushered away by the flight attendant.

I looked up at Marcus and he looked down at me. I laughed a little when I noticed other people staring at us. Wait, isn't this the part in movies when the couple that was said to be cute kisses. Uh-oh. I kept a small smile on my face and got up a little the same time he leaned down a little. And finally our lips met. I heard the faint 'Awwwh" from around us but I didn't care. It felt good to have his soft lips on mine. It seemed natural for them to be together. And that just felt odd. I finally pulled away after 14.9 seconds of kissing and just laid back down on his lap and closed my eyes. I opened one eye and saw him looking down at me like how a husband would look at his beloved wife. Wow, he's really good at going under cover. I smiled while blushing a little and got up so I could sit on my seat. He just smiled and we sat in a comfortable silence until we landed.

Marcus got up first since he was on the edge and then I got out after him. We didn't have any hand bags except my purse so we just walked out of the airplane. When we got out I could feel the heat radiating from everywhere. Marcus took his hoody off but in the process of lifting it off he sort of lifted his shirt too so I got a sneak peak of a… WHOAH! He's got a twelve pack! I quickly looked away when he finally got the hoody off. I looked back towards him wanting to play on with our cover by asking him where we were supposed to go next but I see him looking at me and smiling smugly. Uh oh. I think he saw me checking out his twelve pack. He opened his mouth to say something stupid no doubt but I beat him to it.

"No one likes a smug husband." I turned around and flipped my hair in his face and started walking to the car rental place. Marcus rushed to catch up with me and finally caught up with the same pace. I quickly spotted two people that looked out of place. Two men. They were all buff. Each one was across from each other in the big airport. I saw buff guy number one speak to himself and then I saw buff guy number two turn around and put his hand to his ear and then say something to himself. They obviously had comms units. I reached for Marcus's hand the same time he reached for mine. I smiled at him and led him to a semi- secluded corner. I kissed him straight on the mouth but then pulled away so slightly that no one else could tell and whispered against his lips.

"Buff guy number one and two." I whispered and kissed his cheek. I was currently pinning him to the wall, but when I kissed his cheek he turned me around so now he was pinning me to the wall and started kissing up and down my neck, then he whispered, "Lady in pink sundress and lady in yellow sun hat."

I froze not able to believe that I missed them. So what? Doesn't mean he's better than me. he felt me freeze and formed a smug smile on his lips as he kissed my neck one more time.

"Bet you didn't see that, did you?" He whispered against my neck. I pulled away from i\his mouth and smiled then giggled a little but said in a very lethal voice that did not match my face one single bit, "Don't push it."

I giggled one more time, kissed him on the lips and then slipped out of his hands and continued my walk to the car rental place but this time taking a different route. A route that would cause me to bump into buff guy number one. Where he was located was very crowded. There were people walking back and forth in a tight formation. I was walking and when I was five feet away from my target I spotted a man with a huge bag barely making it in the overcrowded spot. Perfect. I started walking and when I was right in front of him, since he was facing the crowd and just standing there, the guy with the huge bag was right next to me. His bag got in the way and I tripped and fell into buff guy number one's hands and at the same time dropped my bag.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you douche!" Buff guy number one yelled at the retreating man with the humungous suit case. He looked down at me in his arms and smiled while my arms were still wrapped around his neck secretly planting a bug. He was sorta cute. Too bad he was in the circle of cavan.

"Sorry. I am like so sorry. I'm a klutz and, I'm soo sorry." I said blushing a little and looking down once I got out of his arms. I bent down to grab my purse. But when I say bent down, I meant _BENT DOWN. _So I didn't have to worry about him seeing me plant a tracking device on his shoe. I grabbed my purse after I was finished and stood up. I looked at him and saw his gaze still lingering… _there_. I wanted to slap him senseless but I stuck to my cover. I looked back down and blushed again when what I really wanted to do was barf my guts out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." I said and turned away and started walking to the Rental place. I turned the corner and felt a now familiar pair of arms wrap around my curvy waist.

"That was nicely done." He whispered into my hair. I turned in his grasp so now I was facing him and then acted as if I was going to kiss his cheek.

"Yup. Better than you'll ever do it." I said putting my hands on his large muscley biceps. I was trying to get space between us because I could quite literally feel his twelve pack on my stomach and ribs… and other _upper_ areas. It's not my fault he's like six feet tall.

"Well actually, I just planted two bugs on each woman and got their I.D.'s." He said while kissing my neck. I smiled and started playing with the back of his neck while biting his ear lobe softly and whispered, "Well, I put a tracker on one of them. Beat that." I Whispered giving a final hard bite to his ear and then turned and walked away.

"OW!" I heard him yelp before I turned the corner. He started jogging after me and said, while rubbing his ear, "I will get you back for that."

"HA! I'd like to see that happen." I spat thinking that it was impossible. I heard him growl, yes you read that right. Then I felt him put his arms around me and push me against a wall. His lips immediately found my neck and he bit… _**hard**_. I gasped and quickly through my hand to my neck.

"OH MY GOD! You just gave me a hickey, you bastard! Married people don't get hickeys!" I hissed at him trying to rub away the evident redness. He just smiled smugly and started walking away. I followed after him grudgingly with my hand covering my neck. And let me tell you now, it was not coming off from there any time soon. I grabbed his arm when I finally caught up with him and steered him towards a gift shop. I looked around for a scarf with my hand still on my neck and Marcus just standing there snickering. I finally found a scarf that matched my red shirt and bought it. The woman at the cash register looked at me weirdly, probably because it was 150 degrees and I was buying a scarf. I payed for the scarf then quickly wrapped it around my neck. I walked back to Marcus smugly.

"Why don't they have those for ears?" He whined a little rubbing his red ear lobe. I just rolled my eyes and finished our walk to the car rental place.

While we were waiting in line to get our car I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear with a smile so I could seem innocent to other people, "I'm going to make this coming week hell for you."

I heard him gulp and I kissed him on the cheek and smiled sweetly. He actually looked nervous. Good. He should be.


	15. Internal Wars

**I'm so sorry guys. I tried to do Zach's POV but it sucked. I made three different ones but they all suck and I can't put you through the horribleness. Sorry! This might be the only chap in the next week. Sorry again. I hope you like it. the beginning is sucky but then the end is funny… I think. I hope you like it. pleas review.**

Cammie POV

It's been two days into the mission and we had a lead to where the COC will be meeting. They were going to meet at this old fashioned theme park. But it was one particular ride that they would meet at. It was reserved for only them and it had a restaurant on the platform for the ride, so they were meeting there along with the chip. I was going to go there undercover, and Marcus was going to tell me where to go over comms. And they were meeting in about 30 minutes. I was getting ready, trying to think of how to get through and destroy everything. I just couldn't think of a plan good enough.

"!" I groaned loudly all of a sudden breaking the silence and causing Marcus to fall off his chair and land straight on his butt. He looked up at me with wide eyes and then furrowed his eye brows and walked up to me.

"Can't think of anything?" He asked looking down at the paper that had everything scratched out. I shook my head and banged it on the table.

"You know you could use your body to your advantage, right?" He said looking at me with raised eyebrows but he had a serious expression on his face. I punched him in the stomach but then realized that he could be right.

"OH MY GOD, MARCUS! I could kiss you right now!" I said hugging him and running into the closet. I looked into the shelves and found what I needed. I got the red tube top that matched my newly dyed hair. It was a real red. A bit darker than fresh blood, just a little. I got dark skinny jeans that hugged curves and my butt. I got red ballet flats out that matched the tube top. I put my clothes on in a rush not caring if Marcus saw me in my underwear or not. After I was finished I looked in the mirror. The tube top showed too much of my tanned skin.

"I don't know." I said feeling uncomfortable with all my skin showing.

"NO, you're fine. Come on. You're hot!" He said in a whiny voice.

"And you're not funny." I said putting my hair down and getting the straightener out. After I finished straightening my hair, Marcus came back into the room and his eyes literally bulged out.

"Whoa!" he whispered.

"How do I look?" I asked pulling down on my shirt.

"SEXY!" He yelled bewildered that I couldn't notice it.

"I mean, you could probably run a fashion show right now!" He said making me blush a little.

"Thanks." I said quickly then grabbed the blue prints to the park and my bag. Before I ran out I got a big bracelet. It was really big, big enough to hide a bomb. Hmmm, that gives me an idea. I went to my bed and reached under it. I opened the little suit case and looked inside it. There were all sorts of bombs in there. I found one that would slip out of my bracelet when I flicked my hand at a certain angle. I picked it, adjusted it and ran out the room with Marcus right on my heels. My hair that reached half way down my back flew behind me as I ran. I got to the elevator just as it was about to close. I put my hand through it and it opened up. The guy inside looked up irritated but then saw me and smiled all goofyish. I smiled softly and walked in with Marcus. We held hands while the guy just stared at me goofily. The door opened and I ran out with Marcus. I jumped into the driver's seat and he pouted.

"Suit yourself!" I screamed not having enough time to play his games. I put the car in reverse and pressed at the gas.

"WOAH, whoa! Okay, I'm in." He said jumping in before I drove forward.

"Smart boy." I said and drove off with the roof put down. Yah, it was one of those cars with no roof. So my straightened hair was flying everywhere but it felt refreshing since it was like two thousand degrees outside, not literally.

We finally arrived at the theme park with ten minutes to get in and get through security. We got done with all that in five minutes so I had five minutes to mingle and flirt with all the guys from COC.

Marcus elbowed me lightly and pointed his head towards the roller coaster. It wasn't the normal kind. So you get on the ride and it goes in loops and all that fun stuff but then it doesn't end where it started. It ends all the way across the park. Perfect.

I got in the line for the roller coaster that was right next to the meeting place. Literally. The meeting place was three centimeters away from the line. You could say everyone and everyone could see you. After the five minutes were up there was a voice over the intercom.

"We will start the meeting in ten minutes. Please sit down." It said. I looked at the waiting time for the line for the ride and saw it said fifteen minutes. So I had to stick to my cover as a wife to 'Emory." I kissed him and we spent seven minutes "making out." I just couldn't take it seriously. I didn't feel anything so I focused on my internal clock.

When the ten minutes were up, I saw body guards walk into the platform. It seemed like they were surrounding something, or someone. I looked discreetly and saw a couple in the middle walking in with a box in their hands that could only hold the chip. It was time to do this. I looked at Marcus and he gave me a small discreet nod. It was almost our turn to ride the roller coaster. There was only one person in front of us. So I looked down at the ground and saw a little crack in the platform. The same size as the bomb. It seemed small but it was really destructive.

I 'dropped' my clutch bag so I bent down to get it. Barely anyone was paying attention. And the men that were... let's just say they weren't focused on my hands. I reached for my bag and flicked my wrist a little so the mini bomb would roll out of my sleeve. I picked my bag up while putting the bomb in the crack. I got up and blushed a little.

"Dropped my purse." I said in a high pitched super girly voice while holding my clutch bag up. All the men in business suits rather nodded their heads or just kept on staring. Soon it was Marcus's and my turn to ride the roller coaster that would take us as far away from this timed bomb as possible. So I got on and we started going up a very steep hill. When I got to the top I felt exhilarated and happy. The feeling of success of a mission and as I went down really fast the seconds ticked by in my head. Five... Four... Three... Two... One. As I counted the last number I was half way down the hill and my hair was flying behind my head. And sure enough at the count of one there was an explosion. I didn't even look back. I just turned my head to Marcus and smiled. He smiled back and then we finally got off the roller coaster before anyone could confront us about the bomb. We disappeared into the crowd and made it out of the theme park as fast as possible. The CIA would take care of the mess. It always did.

"I feel like going to the beach. Let's spend our last day there, Scarlet." Marcus said taking my hand into his.

"Lets go Emory." I said and we drove back to the hotel. I put on my red bikini that matched my hair too. I put a black sundress on top of it then got the curling iron out. I curled my red hair and it looked good. The thick, red curls fell down my back. I put on black sandals and walked out of the room with Marcus at my side. He had on dark purple trunks that brought out the violet in his eyes.

The beach was right behind the hotel so we walked to it. I bought black sunglasses from the gift shop. They supposedly brought out my cheekbones. Not my words, their Marcus's words. So when we got to the beech, I claimed a table and took the sundress off.

"I'm gonna jog first. You can go ahead and get in the water." I said making sure everything was put on right. I readjusted my sunglasses.

"And leave you like that? I don't think so." He said taking my hand and dragging me along while he was jogging. I started jogging with him and could feel my red curls tickling my back with every step I took. He ran a little ahead of me and bent down to scoop some sand without breaking his pace. He then threw the sand at me.

"EMORY!" I shrieked. I ran after the boy who was sticking his tongue out at me. He was so gonna get it. I scooped down to get some sand and threw it at the back of his head.

"HA! Sucker!" I yelled, seemingly satisfied. I started jogging again and got in front of him while he tried to get the sand off if him. I just jogged on happily until I felt something wet and sandy slap my butt!

"You just threw wet sand on my butt!" I said calmly with a smile. I scooped some wet sand this time and jogged after Marcus since he started running away. I finally reached him but I don't think he noticed because he took his time. With every step I took the sand tickled my butt and got me furious. So when I reached him I grabbed the back of his trunks and poured the wet sand in. I let go then slapped his butt to make sure it didn't go through. I smiled sweetly at him while he jumped around in a funny dance.

"YOOOOOU!" He said with narrowed eyes and an evil smile playing on his face. I wasn't scared of him. He couldn't get me back anywhere except… UH-OH!

"Emory. Hehe. Come on. Were grownups. Let's not do this, honey buns." I said nervously, and I couldn't hold back that last comment. Get it. Buns… not funny but it just made his evil smile gets bigger along with my nervousness and fear.

He started stalking towards me and I just turned around and started full out running. I didn't stop to look behind me until after I ran two miles. I looked behind my shoulder, not turning my entire body just in case he was right there but I didn't see him. I looked everywhere and didn't see him or his purple trunks. I turned around so now I was facing the way I came from. I looked around and started squinting but I couldn't see him. Then I saw a shadow loom over me and I was glued to the ground. My feet couldn't move and I couldn't think. A hand came around the back to the front and pulled my bikini bra away a little then he put a handful of sand _inside my bra_. Have you ever experienced that? It is the worst feeling ever. I whirled around and started punching Marcus in the stomach. He laughed like a little kid. I swear it was so innocent and cute so I just had to laugh too.

"Turn around and cover me!" I demanded with a smile still playing at my lips. He obliged and I quickly shook out the sand which was a lot, let me tell you. After I was finished I took his hand and jumped into the water pulling him in with me. We both jumped around and splashed each other for the rest of the day. I swam under water with my eyes open and saw coral and all that fun stuff. But then Marcus's face showed up out of nowhere blocking my view. I pushed him by his chest and it was rock hard. I looked down at his chest and saw the twelve packs again. I looked back up at his eyes and momentarily imagined green eyes and a smirk. My imagination was playing tricks on me. But I was so surprised I gasped in the water. Not a good water unless you want to swallow three gallons of salty ocean water. I swam up and threw up all the salt water. I kept on breathing with Marcus clapping me on the back which really wasn't helping.

"You okay?" He asked looking at me in bewilderment.

"Yeah. The only other person I've ever seen with a twelve pack was Zach, so it sort of surprised me." I said with a small smile remembering the first time I met him and all the embarrassing moments he witnessed with me. and how I was drunk at the party and he saw my butt hanging out while I banged on the window of a car that wasn't even the same color as mine and how he caught me in the forest and I got away by using the last resort. Then I stole his car. Huh, fun times.

"I'm going to go sit down." I mumbled to Marcus still thinking about all the times I shared with Zach. I got out of the water and went to sit in a chair. I went to the table I claimed in the morning and found the table… but no chairs.

"Uncivilized monsters!" I said while shaking my head and chuckling. So I just laid down in the sand with no towel or anything under me except the sand. I turned my body so my face was facing the sand. I put my head in my hands and just laid there thinking about… Zach. WAIT, WHY WAS I THINKING ABOUT AGENT ZAXBYS! I started having an internal conflict with myself.

I can't think about him now.

Yes, you can.

No I can't. I have a mission to finish.

You finished the mission this morning. Remember? The bomb? And roller coast-

YES I REMEMBER!

Then why can't you think of him?

Because I don't want to!

You know you do!

No. why would I want to think of the selfish, conceited-

Gorgeous, sexy-

STUPID, ANNOYING IDIOT! I don't want to think of someone like that!

Like what? Sexy and tot's hottie!

NO!* insert death glare to self* Selfish and stupid. Why would I want to think of him?

Because he should be here having fun with you and being all lovey dovey with each other.

no….. *insert small unconvincing voice*

He should be here with you right now. Not Marcus. Don't deny it, sister!

You're crazy!

Says the girl sending the death glare to herself!

He… he's probably living his life with some sexy girls. He doesn't love you! Why would you even think that! It's the stupidest thing in the world. You're not pretty or special or anything!

*no answer*

Oh, come on! Now you decide not to speak! NOW! Ughhh. Life sucks.

Meanwhile…..

Zach's POV

I was on the dance floor dancing between two girls. You can't blame me. The night club was full and tightly packed. I've been dancing for an hour so I went to the bar and ordered a light drink. I sat there waiting for my drink and just staring at the crowd.

"Here you go, sir." A girl said from behind the counter. I turned around and took my drink.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. She blushed, looked down, nodded and walked away to get someone else's order. I swiveled back around and looked at the crowd taking a sip of the margarita. It gave my throat a little buzz but that was it.

The music changed to "Hot" by Avril Lavigne. Who puts that in a night club? I just shook my head and chuckled. Then the chorus came and good memories came flooding into my head. I remember when that song came on my radio and I said Cammie instead of Baby. She stopped breathing for a second and her eyes literally bulged out. She was so cute when she got flustered and blushed.

I just sat there thinking about Cammie. Wait, WHAT? I…was thinking… about… Cammie? I was thinking about… Cammie.

Cammie.

Wait! WHY THE HELL WAS I THINKING ABOUT CAMERON MORGAN?

Because you love her.

No I don't!

Yes you do.

I'm not going to argue with you about who I love!

I _**AM**_ YOU!

I don't care.

You're an idiot.

Says the guy who said I loved Cammie Morgan.

You do love her.

NO I DON'T! GODDAMMIT! And even if I loved her it's not like she loves me back. Why would she?

*Silence*

Oh come on! This is the part where you tell me she loves me because I'm amazing and perfect in all the ways in the World!

*Nothing*

Hello?

I am you.

Yeah. We've established that!

*no answer*

Well you know what? I don't need you tell me I'm good! Because I am Goode! I am the best dude ever. I act tough but I'm actually a teddy bear on the inside. All the girls fall for me at first sight! I'm sexy and I totally know it! And I'm not going to wiggle! GODDAMMIT! AND WHAT ID I DO LOVE CAMMIE? HUH? SO WHAT? IS IT AGAINST THE LAW TO LOVE CAMMIE MORGAN? NO! No… it's not. So what if I love Cammie Morgan? I love Cammie Morgan. I am in Love with Cameron Morgan. I'm in love with Gallagher girl.

*Nothing*

And Gallagher girl doesn't love me. *Insert sad, small voice*

*Silence*

Get a grip, Zach! You're a Goode! You don't fall for girls. They fall for you.

Except Cammie!

Oh, so now you come back?

Dude you're whipped!

You think I don't know that! *Insert hissing* I mean… _**NO I AM NOT! **_

Suuuuuuuure.

Shut up. *Insert tired voice*

Cammie and Zach sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-

SHUT UP *Insert fury*-

I-N-G. First comes love-

Shut up *Insert begging voice*

Then comes marriage-

Dude, I've begged you. I don't beg. You should be thankful-

Then comes a baby-

There will be _**NO BABY!-**_

in a baby carria-

Why don't you go back to being silent and not answering my questions? *insert tired, begging voice*

*Silence*

HA! It actually worked. WOOHOO! Heh…. I am crazy, aren't I?

Yup!

GAAAAAAAAAH!


	16. Old Lady Disguise OLD

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews. I feel sooo happy. Well here's the next chap. Hope you like it.**

After our day at the beech we walked back to the hotel and Marcus let me take a shower first. Now, don't start going 'Awwwwh' because he owes me big time for the sand in the bra thing. I would have been really pissed off at him if my mind wasn't occupied… by Zach. I'm sorry, okay! I know I have to get over him, and that's what I'm going to do! I can't get all this hope and then go back and find him with some slut and then all my hopes will come crashing down. That can't happen t me. So to remind me of this I keep on thinking of him kissing that bitch that came to his house. It was painful to say the least. I kept on grimacing in the shower but I had to get over him. He doesn't like me. That's just absurd. He likes that other girl. I don't know who, but he has a crush on someone else. For now I would hide my emotions and not let anything slip. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and wrapped the second, which was the last towel left on my head. This was a nice pay back, don't you think? He would have to air dry himself or come out naked or just put his clothes on while he was still wet. I doubt he'll check if there's a towel left, but you can never be sure with a spy. I went out and all the vapor from the bathroom whirled out into the bedroom.

"Ughhh! You just made the room hotter!" He groaned like a little girl.

"I DO NOT GROAN LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" He shrieked. Yes shrieked. But look that's what happens when I think about Zach. I start saying my personal thoughts out loud.

"He has that much of an effect on you?" Marcus said in an amused and interested way.

"What?" I asked absolutely confused.

"You said that out loud, too!" he said chuckling and getting up to go to the shower.

"Oh." I said stupidly. He walked passed me and stole the towel from my head.

"Hey!" I yelled chasing after it, which caused me to let my hand let go of the towel around my body. So then it almost fell off so I quickly held it back together losing my chance of ever getting that towel back. I groaned and stomped my foot on the ground.

"Who's groaning like a little girl now?" He asked smugly before closing the door to the bathroom. I just fell back into my bed. I sat up and then got dressed before he got out. Right when I finished braiding my long, red hair, my cell phone rang. I reached over to answer it

"Hello?" I asked

"Agent Chameleon. Is this a safe line?" the director asked.

"Yes, sir" I assured him sitting up a little straighter.

"All right. I take it that you and Agent Marcus destroyed the chip."

"Yes, sir." I answered even though it really wasn't a question.

"All right. It's time for you and Agent Marcus to head back then. You already have two plane tickets under your cover names. I expect to see you soon." He said. A beep followed it notifying me that he hung up. I went over to my laptop and went to check out when we were leaving. I entered the ticket info and I almost fell off my seat.

"MARCUS! MARCUS!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom door and started banging on it. I heard a big bang come from inside the door. I kept on banging on the door and screaming his name. He opened the door and looked around the room with big, wide, alert eyes. The towel was barely wrapped around him and the shower was still on. He even had shampoo on his hair.

"What was so important that caused me to slip in the bathtub trying to get to you?" He asked obviously pissed. But that explains the big bang I heard in the bathroom.

"-" I zoomed through my words and then he put a hand to my mouth shutting me up.

"Wait, what? I didn't understand a single word you just said." He said keeping his hand on my mouth and not bothering to move it. I grabbed his wrist and moved it from my mouth.

"Our plane is boarding in ten minutes." I squeaked. His eyes opened up in realization.

"GOOD LORD!" he screamed and ran towards his bag. While he was running shampoo flew down his back it was quite funny until his towel fell off.

"OOOKAY!" I said turning around quickly. I walked to my suitcase and made sure to keep my head turned away. I started packing as fast as I could. I threw everything into my bag then jumped on it so it would close. But that didn't work. I started jumping on it again and tried pressing down so it would add to the pressure but nothing worked.

"Here, you sit down and I'll push down while I zip It." he said from behind me. I nodded quickly and let him try. His head was bent down trying to zip it. He got it there half way when he jumped back and started yelling.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked freaking out. I was going to have a mental and physical melt down if someone didn't explain to me soon.

"Shampoo. The shampoo got in my eyes." He said rubbing his eyes.

"You big baby. You almost gave me a heart attack. Don't rub your eyes, that'll just make it worse." I said bending down next to him trying to see his eyes. I ran to the bath room and got a napkin with water and dabbed it at his eyes. He went to wash his eyes with water and I helped him. When we were finished and he opened his eyes, he looked down at his watch and looked back up with horror written all over his face.

"Three minutes." He whispered. My eyes widened and we both didn't waste a second running out and grabbing our suitcases and then running out of the hotel. We got in the car, I was in the passenger seat and we rushed. I bet Marcus broke ten laws and the same amount of speed limits to get to the airport. It was a good thing that the airport was a mile away from the hotel. We jumped out of the car and Marcus through the keys at an employee that was just walking to the parking lot. I didn't have time to look back and say sorry or look at the guys' ridiculous expression and laugh at it. We ran like never before. Our terminal was terminal A5 so we had to run. It was finally in sight and the flight attendant person was closing the door. There were chairs in our way and Marcus was in front of me so he jumped over them and landed perfectly on his legs and then did this fancy thing with his hands and handed the woman the ticket. She seemed impressed and she starts smiling nonstop. I jumped after him, threw my ticket in the woman's face and pushed Marcus into the door.

"Heeeeey!" Marcus whined.

"Oh, grow up!" I said pushing him again because he was too slow.

"Do you want the airplane to leave without us?" I asked getting in front of him and running towards the plane. I heard him grumble something behind me but I ignored it. I got on the airplane and found my spot and plopped down. Marcus came and sat down next to me with a huff.

After the plane took off, Marcus still didn't talk to me and he looked really mad.

"You're not still mad about me pushing you away from the flight attendant are you?" I asked nudging him playfully.

"No! Of course not! She's not even that pretty! I'm mad because you said I whined. _**I DO NOT WHINE!" **_he said with a wild gesture with his hands.

"I said that out loud too didn't I?" I said rubbing my temples.

"This guy's really got you worked up, hasn't he?" Marcus asked looking me in the eye.

"What? No. I- no. No. I don't know what you're talking about…" I started but Marcus cut me off by a look that said, 'really?'

"Maybe." I said in a small voice looking down to my lap. Then I looked up with furrowed eyebrows

"NO! NO! He has nothing to do with this. I refuse to lie. He can't work me up! That's ridiculous! I'm the Chameleon for Pete's sake. I refuse to be ridiculed like thi-" I started but was cut off by some lady that was sitting behind us.

"You're not fooling anybody, honey." She said, peaking her head through the space between the seats. She sat back in her chair and I couldn't see her anymore. I looked between the cracks and saw her with her eyes closed.

Wait a second. I've seen that nose before… and the eyes… and that mole on her right cheek. Her hair was different and the wrinkles on her face were gone. She was the same lady from the other flight… except in disguise. I just smiled at her then turned around to Marcus and kissed him on the mouth. I pulled away and he looked at me full alert while my eyes were wide with fear. I kissed his mouth one more time than whispered really quietly, "Lady behind same lady from other flight. Said we cute. Old lady. Disguise." I whispered between each kiss. Then I kissed him one more time longer than pulled away and whispered, "COC."

Zach's POV

I got out of the night club and drove to my hotel. I was about to walk in when I saw a difference in the dust patterns next to my door. The 'welcome' rug was moved about five degrees to the left. I opened the door carefully and put my hand under my jacket where my gun was. I walked in and searched the place. I didn't leave one place not searched. I went back to the living room and found a box on the table. I carefully picked it up and started opening it. It was a pretty big box. It could have been anything, but I opened it anyways. Once I finished taking the tape off and opened it I found tons and tons of crumbled up pieces of paper. I started taking them out but I eventually got bored so I turned the whole box upside down. All the paper fell down and then I saw a little envelope sticking out. Why all the paper if they were going to give me an envelope? I took the envelope and opened it carefully. Inside was yet another paper, what a surprise. *Note sarcasm.* I unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Zachary,_

_ You can't run away from everything. How nice it would be if you could. Don't think we haven't thought of this. We know you'll end up in a marriage and then we'll make a move. See you at your wedding._

_Love_

_I consider that fervent to catch up later_

Oh God. If you unscramble the complimentary you get circle of cavan and some other shit. I won't let them haunt me like this. And I'm not going to marry Cameron Morgan… I think. I took the box and put all the paper back in it then I threw the paper along with the letter out of the window. I wasn't going to waste my time thinking about. I went to my bed and immediately fell asleep.

**Okay. Thank you guys for reviewing. I'm really happy. I'm sorry. I know they're not the best chaps in the world but hey, their better than nothing since I'm not going to be updating in like a week or something. What do you guys think will happen to Cammie? How about Zach? Review or Pm me and tell me what you think!**


	17. The crash and stupid stacey on my part

**Okay. To say that I am sorry would be the understatement of the year. I am sooooooooo sorry would be even worse. Ive just been really busy with life and I my mother recently had a surgery so I had to sort of go to school then run to the hospital and do my homework there. Im practically best friends with all the nurses. Except this nasty one that hates me for no reason. Stupid Stacey! I typed up most of this chapter but then got too lazy to finish it. I am soooooooooooooo sooorrrrrrrrryyyy zoehumi because I promised you a chapter than the next day my mom had to go into immediate surgery. I lost all connection to internet because stupid stacy was in charge of the internet and computers and everytime I went to ask, she gave me this look that said don't waste youre breath. So then when I got home at like twelve thirty I stay up for two hours reading fanfiction and reviewing and quite literally begging people to update when I haven't in so long. So for you guys here is what I hope to be an extra long chapter. So please forgive me even though I don't deserve youre forgiveness. Okay. Enough with the formal talk and lets get this show on the road.**

**P.S: Im not trying to offend anyone with the name of Stacey. Its just that certain one. Shes probably 50 and im only in 9****th**** grade for petes sake! Okay, okay. I might have exaggerated on her age. She looked pretty young. But youre never to old to be hated. Just remember that stupid Stacey if you ever so happen to read this. Lol. NOW lets get the show on the road. I hope you like.**

His eyes immediately became guarded. No scratch that, his whole expression and body language became guarded. His body tensed and he looked at me with such intensity. But as fast as it came it was gone. He looked straight ahead and leaned back into the chair with a huff.

"Are you sure?" he asked not even trying to hide the conversation or the fact that he doesn't believe me... or doesn't want to.

"Yaaaaaah. I'm pretty sure." I said feeling kind of offended by his lack of confidence in my spy skills.

"What are we going to do?" he asked rubbing his face with both of his hands.

"What can we do?" I snap rather rudely at him. But it's totally not my fault. Blame the hormones.

He removed his hands from his face and eyed me weirdly before just turning and sitting down quietly. I started going through plans and back up plans through my mind. But something was nagging at me at the back of my head. it gave me an unsafe feeling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and there was that look again. It was a flashback and it seemed as everything else was frozen. His eyes were guarded but now that I look closer, there's something else. But before I could find out what it was I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I open my eyes and immediately regret it. The sun was flooding in and it didn't help that I was right next to the window. I looked away from the window and saw stupid Marcus looking at me in an amused manor.

"What?" I snap at him stretching a little. I started putting all the plans in a mental blueprint.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "The plane landed." he said while getting up and getting the bags from the cubbyhole thing on top of the seats. He got my bag and gave it to me then got his. I saw him sneak an over exaggerated look towards the COC agent. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed past shoving him behind me first. He let out a deep breath while looking up and making his hair flutter up.

"Women." I heard him mutter before he looked back at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and kept on walking. I got off the plane and was inside the airport. I saw a spot where no one could see and immediately threw my stuff in there. I kept on walking discreetly through the crowd making sure I wasn't being followed. I saw Marcus looking around confused but didn't even turn around to look at him. I kept on walking till I got to a place that wasn't used as much as the others. Perfect. I quickly spotted an air vent and went for it. After I was in an made sure I left no tracks, I sat an waited. I heard running footsteps and saw a guy appear. He had a black shirt and dark jeans. He quickly looked around the room than put his hand up to his ear and muttered something I couldn't hear. I tried to get closer but then was startled by something. Or rather someone.

"I thought we were partners." he whispered in my ear. I jumped up and hit my head against the vents top. My eyes widened and I looked down to make sure he wasn't still there or heard the un-merciful bump my head made when connected to the vents top. He wasn't there so I quickly turned around and got all up in his face not all the way on purpose. There wasn't much space to begin with so I wasn't left with much choice.

"You dick head! We could have been caught. Are you trying to get us caught?" I scream at him. But right at that moment the full effect of the head bump head hit me.

I started rubbing my head and started crawling forward.

"Mother fucking ass hole." I muttered under my breath along with some other colorful words. I looked through each vent we got to. I kept looking until I found one that was abandoned except for the woman from the airplane. She was looking around and tapping her foot impatiently. After two minutes the guy that was looking for me showed up with another two guys. They all shook their heads and the woman let out a screech.

"Well she better be with Mark for your own sakes." she hissed. And right at that moment I knew I had to go. I broke through the vent with Marcus right behind me. We landed on our feet with the three men cornering us. This was actually good. I could flip back on the wall and Marcus could fling me at them. I turned to look at Marcus and he nodded without looking away from our attackers. When we got close enough I jumped and felt Marcus's arms take hold of the top of my arms but instead of flinging me out at them he smashed me into the ground. Saying that my butt really hurt was an understatement. And I think he might have ripped my shoulder from it's socket. I was right I couldn't move my right arm and it hurt like hell. I looked up at Marcus and saw a dark red spot on his arm. I looked back at our attackers and saw the woman with a gun. She fucking shot Marcus. Ohhh that bitch is so gonna pay. I quickly got up ignoring the pain in my lower and upper areas. I round house kicked at the first guy and swiped at the second guys legs. I was about to attack the third guy but the first guy aimed a punch at me that I dodged. I looked up and started throwing punches and kicks at the first and second guy. I didn't have time for the third guy and that wasn't good. I turned around and saw Marcus punching the third guy with his left arm. I smiled at him but then felt a punch at my back. I quickly turned around and threw all the fury and anger I had in taking those two out. They both fell to the ground after I punched them in the guts. It gave me a second to get napotine patches out and I stuck four to each of their foreheads. the third guy was gaining on Marcus and Marcus looked in a really bad shape. I started running towards him but was stopped by someone punching me in the stomach. All the wind was knocked out of me but that did not stop me from placing a quick punch at the idiots nose. After I got my breathing straightened out I looked up to see the woman on the floor with her hands on her nose.

"You bitch!" she screeched. I even saw the unconscious COC agent guys wince. She got her gun out and started shooting but I dodged all the bullets. I ran towards Marcus and punched the third guy in the gut then kicked him in the head... Hard. But the crazy woman kept shooting and Marcus took another bullet in his right arm.

"Damn." he groaned wincing slightly as I started pushing him to the exit. Marcus gave me a yoyo thing and I threw it at the gun. It successfully fell out of her hands and she looked at me with blazing eyes and a wide gaping mouth. But then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. I gave Marcus a final push then ran at her. I punched her but she took my arm and twirled me around so the knife was at my neck. I quickly elbowed the knife out of her hands and flipped her over me and onto the ground. She jumped up and I noticed the blood dripping out of her nose. She threw a punch and I blocked while saying, "You know, with an aim like that you could be top notch in the COC. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you." she ended with a really ugly and squeaky laugh.

"I don't think you can kill anyone when you're unconscious." I said and threw five napotine patches on her head. She immediately passed out in my arms and I threw her at the ground. I looked at her and she started stirring. What the hell? I just gave her five napotine patches why is she stirring already. I took the risk of getting closer. I peered into her face and almost jumped out of my skin when Marcus called my name. I turned around and his whole right sleeve was drenched in blood. I turned back around and her eyes shoot open. Holy shit! I put another five napotine patches and started running to the exit. I got there and helped Marcus to our car. It was a good thing that we put the car at the back of the airport jut in case. I helped Marcus into his seat and ran to mine. I started the car and floored it. I looked back and saw the bitch from hell running to the exit. She started screaming something behind her and disappeared into the building. I had a bad feeling about all of this so I started going to 80 MPH.

I look next to me at Marcus. He looks kind of pale and it scares the crap out of me

"Were almost there." I said trying to comfort the both of us. Now were on the highway and it's sort of empty except for a few cars that I can weave through easily. Suddenly I hear a screech from behind us. I don't even have to look to know who it is.

"Dammit!" Marcus yells slamming his left hand on the hand rest.

"Don't worry. Were almost there." I start speeding even faster with the COC hot on my trail. I'm going over a hundred now and am waiting for the right moment to turn into a hidden road. I speed a little faster so that they won't suspect and at the last second possible I turn around into the road. I don't even look back to see if their gone or not. Marcus doesn't look to good though.

"I think I'm gonna puke." he whispers his face turning green. I opened the window a little and he took a deep breath which calmed him down. Half a mile later we were back on the main road which was a bit more crowded than the highway. I look in the rearview mirrors but don't see the black Mercedes. Just as I'm about to slow down I feel a sharp stab at my back. I take a deep breath and my eyes start tearing up.

"Marucs. Ummmm!" I almost yell. It hurt like hell, I swear. It felt like fire was consuming my waist. I leaned forward in my chair so I could see better and hear Marcus take a deep breath.

"Cam, you're bleeding a lot on you're waist." he said with wide eyes looking serious for once. I quickly looked down to my waist and he was right. The bottom of my shirt was a dark red. I almost freaked out. But I didn't understand how.

"Ho-AAAAAAAA- okay, okay. I'm okay... I'm not okay. I'm not okay. Dammit Marcus I can't drive." I yelled when it started burning again. This time it was worse than the beginning. I started swerving because I couldn't see straight. Everything was doubled and I was freaking out. I didn't like being out of control. All I remember was the honking of the cars and then pain. Searing pain. Then I was out cold.

Marcus POV.

"Ho-AAAAAAAA- okay, okay. I'm okay... I'm not okay. I'm not okay. Dammit Marcus I can't drive." she screamed. My hand hurt but I couldn't feel anything after I heard her scream.

"Cam. Slow down." She started slowing down a little but then she started swerving... A lot! All the cars were honking at us and I was about to cuss them out. I looked back at Cam and saw her slump down into her seat unconscious. Her foot was still on the gas pedal and I couldn't reach down to stop her because my right hand was in bad shape. I reached for the steering wheel and started swerving again when a car came out of no where and bumped into us hard. Apparently that car was speeding too because our car slammed to the side on impact and it flipped over multiple times moving my injured arm. the car that crashed into us was also upside down next to us. After the car stopped flipping it shook a little which shook my arm again and it hurt a lot. So much that I myself passed out too. Not good.

Z POV

I woke up in the morning with a really bad feeling. I don't know what or why but I had a terrible feeling. I got out of bed and checked my phone. Twenty missed calls from: Mom.

Thirty missed text messages from: Mom.

Ah! Thirty one.

Something is definitely not right. I got up and had a feeling of urgency. So I packed everything real quickly and jumped on the next airplane to Roseville, Virginia.

The ride was faster than I anticipated. I got off and looked nonchalant when I pulled up to my parents house. My face looked emotionless as I walked in. I looked around and it was empty. I searched the whole house and found no one. I took my phone out and called mom.

"Hey, mom. I just got ba-" I started but was so nicely interrupted by my wonderful mother. Note sarcasm.

"OH! ZACHARY. ITS TERRIBLE! shes unconscious and not responding to treatment!" my mom all but screamed into the phone.

"Wait what? Who is she? Mom slow down!" I demand when I hear her hyperventilating in the back ground.

"C-cammie, Zach. She got into a car accident. Her right hip was cut and shot to. God knows how the bullet got in there. But they were in the main road and got hit by another car. Their car flipped about five times it's surprising how their still alive." my mom said really fast that I only comprehended the part about Cammie, car accident, bullet, alive, and they.

"Where are you?" I asked running towards my car. I got in and turned it on pulling out of the garage.

"Northridge Hospital. Hurry up." she replied and I hung up. I speed towards the hospital which was probably not a very good idea but I didn't care. Cammie needed me.

I mean: Mom needed me.

I got there and literally ran up to the nurse. She smiled at me and winked.

"Where's Cameron Morgan?" I asked completely ignoring he flirtatious looks.

"Room 213." she said with another wink. I ran towards her room and didn't even knock. The room was crowded but all I could look at was Cam. My Cammie. I ran to her bed and fell to my knees next to her head. I held her right hand because her left hand was in a green cast. I bowed my head next to her hand and looked her over. Her left leg was in a pink cast and she had wrappings all over her waist. You could already see the blood seeping through it. She was hooked up to an IV machine thing and a blood bag too. Her face was too pale and her hair was splayed all over her pillow. She looked different. Her skin was slightly tanned and her hair was a dark red. I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it repeatedly whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." because I was sorry. I felt a sting in my eyes but refused to cry in front of all the people in the room that I just noticed. But one tear escaped down my face and I couldn't help it. Her parents were on the other side of her and my mom was next to me while my dad was behind me.

"What happened?" I whispered not exactly trusting my voice.

"She was coming back from the airport when she got in the car accident." told me while tears flooded her face.

"Where was she coming back from?" I asked confused.

"She had a business trip to the Carribeans for a whole week. You weren't the only one gone." answered with a small smile. He had tears slipping from his eyes too. My mom patted my head and my dad rubbed my shoulders. I just looked back down at Cammie. How could this have happened. She wouldn't go on a business trip. Unless it was a mission. But they wouldn't let her go by herself. Then I remembered my mom saying 'they.'

"Was she by herself?" I asked not looking up from Cammie's beautiful face, not that I'll ever admit it.

"No. Marcus was with her. But he had two bullets in his arm and he was unconscious too." said.

"Bullets?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. No one knows how yet. But they both lost lots of blo-" Mr. Morgan said again but was interrupted by someone running in. I reluctantly looked away from Cams face and saw Bex and Liz along with Jonas and Grant run in. Liz already had a waterfall on her face and Jonas was hugging her. Bex had a few tears on her face and she was hugging Grant. Grant and Jonas both had pained expressions on their face. They moved closer to Cammie and I had to stand but I didn't let go of her hand.

"Please continue." I said to Mr. Morgan.

"Yes. No one knows how the bullets got there. But they both lost lots of blood." he said and all their heads snapped towards him. Then they looked at me and I nodded.

"So she was on a business trip?" Bex asked.

"Yes." he replied looking oddly at her.

"She didn't tell us." Liz whimpered and then broke into fresh tears.

"Wait. You said they." Grant asked looking honestly confused.

"Yes. Marcus Drape was with her." he answered while Mrs. Morgan cried into her husbands chest. Grant looked at me and I looked back emotionless. I got up and ran out of the room towards the nurse. I heard Grant and Jonas run after me.

"Where's Marcus Drape?" I asked roughly.

"215." she said with wide eyes. I made my way to his room and barged in. He was sitting up in his bed with his head leaning back and his eyes closed.

"Marcus!" I yelled not caring if he was injured or not. But he obviously was since his arm was in a blue cast and his leg was just wrapped up.

He slowly opened his eyes and I could see tears slipping out of his eyes. He wiped them away with his left hand and looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked after he made no move to speak. He let out a sigh and said, "There was an old lady on the airplane to the Caribbean that talked to us. On the flight back the same lady was sitting behind us except in a different disguise. Turns out she was a COC agent. We got off the airplane and they attacked. They shot me in the arm twice but Cammie put napotine parches on all of them but somehow they kept on waking up. So then we got into the car and we were driving insanely fast with them on our tail. We lost them then Cammie noticed that she was hurt. She looked really hurt. Like extremely hurt. There was pain written all over her face. She was probably hurt more then me." he said. At this part tears started slipping from his eyes again.

" I guess she was in so much pain that she passed out while speeding through the streets. I couldn't move because of my arm so then a car banged into us. We flipped over a few times before I went unconscious too. And that's all I remember. It's the same thing I told ehm, ehm." he said signaling it for the CIA. I looked straight into his eyes for a few minutes before I just turned around and walked out. I went back to Cams room with Grant and Jonas still following me. I fell down next to her and all I could think was how this was all my fault. I still didn't know how but I just knew it was. I held her hand and stayed there just staring at her. I didn't move when my parents left or when her parents went down to the cafeteria. I didn't move or say anything when Grant asked if I wanted anything from the cafeteria because he was going with Bex, Liz, and Jonas. I finally checked my watch and saw that it was 2:00 a.m. I've been here since 8:30 a.m yesterday. But I was still not moving. I might have dozed off once or twice just staring at her and counting the cute little freckles on her nose and cheeks. I fell asleep holding her hand and sitting up on the floor. Her hand was pressed against my cheek and I wouldn't have it any other way. I dozed off longer this time but woke up to a slight pressure to my hand. I look up and see Cammie holding my hand back. Before her hand was limp in mine but now she was holding it too. I felt my heart stutter in a way that I didn't like at first but eventually got over it. I just stared at her as she started opening her eyes. I looked at her sort of nervous and scared. Don't ask me why because I have no idea. My eyes widened as she looked at me with green eyes. Oh, shit!

"Zach?" she asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah." I breathed with a small smile on my face. She searched my eyes then looked down at our joined hands. She blushed which made her even cuter with the red bed head. I let out a chuckle and she looked away and started looking at her self. She took in a deep breath and dropped her head back on the pillow letting out the deep breath. she closes her eyes than they flashed open in worry and alert.

"Where's Marcus? He was in the car too!" she said in a panicking tone.

"hey, hey. Cool down. He's in the other room." I said pulling her back down to the bed since she jumped up. She took a relieved breath and close her eyes again. She squeezed my hand involintarily and I saw her open one eye an peak at me. When she saw me looking she snapped her eyes back closed and blushed again.

"You know Gallagher girl, it hurts that you didn't ask about me, but Marcus instead." I said in a humorous voice so she'd know I was joking. She lifted her arm that had the green cast on and hit me on the back of the head. I chuckled but immediately stopped when she swore.

"Oh, shit!" she whispered in a pained voice.

"What? Are you okay?" I asked close to having a heart attack. She opens her eyes and stares at me searching for something. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at my lips but I'm sure she wasn't actually looking.

"Yeah. My hand just hurts a little." she whispered still looking at my lips.

"Enjoying the view?" I ask with a smirk. She looks up into my eyes and then smiles while shaking her head.

"Same old Zach." she muttered with a smile. I acted mad.

"Hey. I'm not old. I'm 23 for your information." I said with a pout to make my point. She broke out in the most adorable giggles. They made me chuckle again and we ended out laughing. Just laughing. But all good things must come to an end. Our moment of happiness and bliss was interrupted by Bex and Liz running in with Grant and Jonas right behind them. We quickly pulled our hands away from each other and i was looking anywhere but at her. Cammie. Now i felt stupid because all i wanted to do was stay with her forever but here i am not being able to hold her hand. Get a grip on yourself. Youre Zachary Goode for Petes sake. You dont 'stay with someone forever'... EVER! but before i could think further about the matter they pushed me out of the way and Bex started talking.

"When were you planning on telling us she was awake?" Bex yelled at me.

"Good God, Bex. Can he not spend a moment with his injured fiancé ALONE?" Liz said with a scowl. Everyone broke into laughter except me and Cam while Bex was steaming. I feel sorry for Grant. I felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment and quickly stood up.

"I need some air." I muttered before running out of the room. I kept on running and almost ran over a nurse before I got to outside. I just walked and took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I was not in love with Cameron Morgan and never will be. I don't even like her as a person. I can't believe I'm fighting with my self over her. What has this girl done to me? I kicked a pebble and stuffed my hands in my pockets feeling really frusterated. I started tugging at my hand but that just frusterated me further. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just be normal with Cam?

Because you're not normal.

Thanks.

You're not welcome...

OH MY GOD! I cannot believe I was just hanging a flippin' fictional argument with myself when there were more important matters. I guess it's just my way of relieving stress and trying to change the subject... Mentally?

I was so into my mental conversation that I didn't notice Grant yelling my name until he finally punched my shoulder... Hard.

**Hey . please review or I might go into one of my long absences again. Just kidding, I would never do that to ya'll. Oh yeah. Im also starting a new story. I don't know the detes except that its for twilight. And it's a jasper bella fan. I have been reading and reviewing plenty of jasper/ bella stories and I simply fell in love. So please read it if you'd like. I have no clue when im going to post it, but ill try toi get the prologue on tonight. If I can. Until next time my wonderful readers.**


	18. laughing hysterically doesnt equal crazy

**This Chap goes to Devanian because she was my first reviewer. I only got 6 reviews and I hope I didn't lose you guys. So review.**

C POV

I suddenly woke up but couldn't quite open my eyes. I felt something soft yet ruff on my hand. It felt like another... Hand? I had absolutely no clue. So I was about to open my eyes when I heard the owner of the hand in my hand whisper something. Wait, why was his head half on my pillow and half on my hand. This is getting wierd. So I tries to open my eyes but all I could do was squeeze the persons hand. Suddenly I felt the pressure released from my pillow ad arm. I opened my eyes an saw someone that I so wasn't expecting.

"Zach?" I whispered. His face was all frozen and e had a worried expression on his face. Was he breathing? After I said his name he seemed to breathe out a sigh if relief while saying, "Yeah." he had a small smile on his face and his breath from the sigh blew all over my face. Hmmmmm. I searched his eyes for assurance. Of what? I have no clue. I then looked down at our hands. HE WAS HOLDING MY HAND. And I was holding it back. I felt my face go red and e chuckled. Oh this was embarrassing. I looked at myself and found two casts. One on my arm and the other on my leg. I just closed my eyes and dropped my head back down onto the pillow. I was about to ask about what happened but then it all came flooding back to me. Only one word was in my mind. Marcus.

"Where's Marcus? He was in the car too!" I yelled feeling all panicky inside

"hey, hey. Cool down. He's in the other room." Zach said pulling me back down to the bed since I jumped up. I took a relieved breath and closed my eyes again. I squeezed his hand involintarily and then opened one eye and peak at him. When I saw him looking I snapped my eyes back closed and blushed again. wow. This is embarrassing.

"You know Gallagher girl, it hurts that you didn't ask about me, but Marcus instead." He said in a humorous voice so I'd know he was joking. I lifted my arm that had the green cast on and hit his cocky self on the back of his head. He chuckled but immediately stopped when I started swearing.

"Oh, shit!" I hissed in a pained voice.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked looking like he was close to having a heart attack. I opened my eyes and stared at him searching for something that would tell me that he didn't care even though I really didn't want to find it. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at his lips but I wasn't actually looking.

"Yeah. My hand just hurts a little." I whispered still looking at his lips.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked cockily with a smirk. I looked up into his eyes and then smiled while shaking my head.

"Same old Zach." I muttered with a smile under my breath. He wasn't meant to hear it. He acted mad and I immediately knew he heard. Once again, embarrassing.

"Hey. I'm not old. I'm 23 for your information." He said with the most adorable pout to make his point. I broke out into giggles. They made him chuckle again and we ended out laughing. Just laughing. But all good things must come to an end. Our moment of happiness and bliss was interrupted by Bex and Liz running in with Grant and Jonas right behind them. We quickly pulled our hands away from each other and I was looking anywhere but at him. Zach. Now i felt stupid because all i wanted to do was stay with him forever but here i am not being able to hold his hand. Get a grip on yourself. Youre Cameron Morgan for Petes sake. You dont 'stay with someone forever'... EVER! Its not in youre nature to be all lovey dovey what the hell is up with me i must have hit my head hard in the crash but before i could think further about the matter Bex started talking.

"When were you planning on telling us she was awake?" Bex yelled at Zach. That's when I noticed she had pushed Zach back. I already missed him... WHAT TE FUDGE!

"Good God, Bex. Can he not spend a moment with his injured fiancé ALONE?" Liz said with a scowl. Everyone broke into laughter except me and Zach while Bex was steaming. I feel sorry for Grant. I felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment and was about to get up to go to the bathroom when Zach just blurted out, "I need some air." before running out of the room. I let out a deep sad breath and suddenly found the ceiling interesting.

"I'll go get him." I heard someone say but I was too focus on not crying to know who. Grant , maybe? I just kept on looking up at the ceiling when I felt Macey start camping through my hair and Liz hold my hand while bex was in the corner coming up with very interesting ways to torture someone.

I will not cry. I will not cry. Any you wanna know why I won't cry? Cause I don't love frigging Zach. He's a... a.. A turd. Yeah that's right. An I'm not going to cry over a turd. turd. Haha. Thts funny. I'm crying over a flipping turd.

And without realizing it I started laughing hysterically. Everyone stopped moving in the room and I just kept on laughing until my stomach started cramping. I finally stopped and looked around. First at Bex. As soon as I looked at her she smiled ten started pacing a hole into the ground while coming up with even more colorful ways to torture someone. I looked at Liz and she had tears streaming down her face. I laughed a little and then looked at macey and her eyes were filled with understanding so I stopped giggling and started crying. My neatest friends enveloped my in a hug and it was a good thing because I felt like I was going to fall apart. Their hug held me together. It stopped me from doing something crazy.

"Hey. Hey. Come on cams. Don't go all wacko on us." Liz said softly with a few sniffles.

"Yeah. Don't worry cam. I'll make sure the fucker never gets any childr-" Bex started saying while pounding her fist against her palms but was interrupted by Macey.

"Okay. I think we all know what's coming next. She just needs to let it out. Come on Cam. I'm checking you out." Maxey said while getting up and turning around. She strutted out of the room and demanded the doctor. As soon as he got here you could hear macey screeching at te doctor cause he refused. Typical macey. She finally barged back into the room with a red face and a look that could kill. She walked into the corner with Bex and started coming up with even scarier ideas if torture. God help the idiot that's going to be at the receiving end of their torture. Oh wait. The idiot is Zach. He's a lost cause. So I just layed there while Liz held my hand and just sat next to me in a comfortable silence. An that was all I needed. So I drifted off into my thoughts. Everything was lovely once I woke up but now it was terrible. How could something change that fast. Can this day get any worse. Oh, Dammit! Now I've jinxed my self. All of a sudden the door opened ad I braced my self for whatever was about to come. I sort of hoped it was Zach, but when I opened my eyes it was only my parents. Okay. Wooh. Almost peed on myself from fear. Their my parents. They can't be the bearers of my doom. On second thought they were the ones who came up with the while damned arranged marriage shit.

Uh oh

Z POV

"Dude! What the fuck was that?" I yelled at Grant putting my hand on the spot where he punched me.

"You wouldn't stop even after I called youre name fifty times. Whats up with you. You guys seemed all lovey dovey before we interrupted. Yeah we were standing there for five minutes watching you guys laughing while we were holding Bex back. And you.. oh my god.. you were holding her hand. And don't think that no one noticed you whispering things to Cammie in her unconscious state. I wish you'd just grow a pair and tell her when she was, you know, CONCIOUS!" Grant yelled at me and I just looked down at my shoes suddenly seeing them as the most important things in the world.

"Dude. I thought you were more manly then this." Grant said softly while shaking his head and walking away. That hit me somewhere.

"OH YEAH! Well what about you and Bex, huh? 'Mr. Grow-a-pair.' Youre not forced to marry her are you? And there isn't someone from youre past looking forward to killing youre fiancé and trying to get revenge on you, is there? You don't know how it feels like! Cammie doesn't like me like that… and you wanna know what? I don't like Cammie like that! I don't even know her!" I yelled but we all knew that was a lie. He just kept walking away while softly shaking his head. I felt like the boy who cried wolf. Because Grant actually thought I was lying about the person from my dark past seeking revenge. Yeah, it doesn't feel that good. By the end of my lies I was all but screaming. Then it started raining. Just my luck.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled into the rainy weather and fell to the ground. I couldn't keep on going like this. I sat up and wiped my cheeks because of the rain. It felt really moist… because of the rain. Wow. Was I really crying. Ha. Haha. That's funny. And that's how I ended out laughing hysterically into the rain. That was before I heard someone yell my name. For one fleeting second I hoped it was Cammie, but I wasn't that lucky. It turned out to be my mother. She was running towards me in her heels and long evening dress through the rain with my dad right behind her trying to catch up with an umbrella. By now I was sitting in a rain puddle looking up at my parents. My mom finally reached me and fell to the ground beside me not letting go of my shirt. She was holding onto me like I was the one in a hospital bed. My dad got there shortly after mom and stood over us with the umbrella. I looked up at them and they had similar looks on their faces.

Oh, shit!


	19. Did I mention that I hate Zachary Goode?

I immediately sat up in bed, reached over for my iPod and immediately plugged my earphones into my ear. I turned my volume on to the loudest and looked out the window. I heard my mom sigh while my dad said, "Cammie, don't be like this." I ignored both of them and started humming to 'Behind these hazel eyes' by Kelly Clarkson.

"Cammie!" my parents both snapped at the same time and my mom pulled the earphones out of my ear rather roughly.

"Ugggghhh! What?" I finally said going into Bitchy Macey mode. But then my mom gave me The Look and I immediately snapped out of it.

"We just thought that you and Zachary should spend some time together before the wedding so you are going to get checked out in a couple of minutes and leave with Zach so he can take care of you. Your bags are already packed and at his house so don't even bother coming back home. Bolant is watching the house and he won't allow you to go in." my dad said referring to our personal security guard or as I like to say, goon. But as soon as those words came out of her mouth I froze. I didn't know if I should scream or cry or what. I just stared at my mom for a couple more minutes trying to digest what she just said.

"Wow." I finally whispered. My parents looked at each other then back at me looking alarmed.

"What?" my dad asked incredulously.

"Woooooooow! I thought I was the one who hit my head." I said in a dreamy voice while rubbing the back of my head. My dads face turned purple while my mom was still processing what I just said. When she finally got it her eyes widened ad she took a deep an offended breath.

"CAMERON MORGAN! You are going to live with Zach until March an by then you two will be married and move into a new house to live together for the rest of your life. And if I hear another word from you, oooooh you will regret the day you were born." and with that she turned on her heel and dragged dad out of my room with her. She didn't even leave any room for me to argue.

I let out a huge sigh of defeat and banged my head back onto the head board.

Z POV

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I screamed at my obviously insane parents.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHT THAT EVIL BITCH DOES TO ME? She crawls under you skin and makes you feel guilty and uncomfortable. She whispers evil things. She jinxes everything she sees or touches. It's bad enough you want me to marry her, but living with her? And BEFORE were even married? WHAT THE F-" but i wad immediately cut off from my rant to a very hard slap to my face. I whipped my head back and stared at her in complete shock. She was trembling with anger in my dads arms. His face was also beet red too.

"You will live and take care Cammie in your condo until you're married. Then you'll move into a new house and live together until your sorry life ends. And if I hear a complaint from your mouth I will kick you're sorry ass to next Wednesday and make sure that the rest of you're life is hell you unthankful bastard!" my mother spat on me. I just stared at her wide eyed ad looked up at my dad for some support but NOOOOOO. He was taking my moms side.

"Now get youre lazy ass in there and invite her over to youre place just to be polite. Her parents are probably checking her out by now. Now MOVE!" My mom yelled again and pushed me towards the door.

I shuffled to the hospital and went to her room. I knocked at the door and opened it after I heard silence. I looked in to see her packing her stuff, well more like throwing everything furiously into her bag while muttering under her breath.

I coughed to let her know that I was there and she stopped throwing things into her bag and straightened her back up but still didn't turn to face me so I was staring at the back of her head. She was already dressed in short jean shorts that showed off her long legs and a pretty blue ruffled shirt that I'm sure would bring out her real eyes in this really sexy way. She was also wearing the same color blue ballet flats that complimented her shorts and new tanned skin. Her hair was in loose curls falling down her back. Her back stiffened even more when she looked at the mirror to the side and she saw me checking her out from the back.

I smirked and she just slammed her suitcase closed and brushed past me. Well she tried anyways with her limping leg. She apparently forgot her crutches on the other side of the room. So to say she was slow would be an understatement. You could see on her face that she was in pain but she hid it well but as always I could read her like an open book.

"Woah! Where do you think youre going?" I asked bringing my hand in front of her and holding her in a hug where her back was facing me. To anyone it would have seemed like a romantic gesture but I think we both knew how much we wanted to strangle each other. I made sure to avoid her injured leg and arm just in case she decided to use her heavy cast against me. They could cause some serious bruises.

And as if she read my mind her injured arm lifted quickly aiming for my face but I dodged it by swinging my head lower and to the side so it looked like I was kissing her neck which wasn't a bad idea now that I think about it. I move my lips closer to her neck and whisper against them loud enough for only her to hear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want your fiancé to end up in the hospital and come out with a messed up face, now would we?" I asked making sure to let my breath fan her neck. I made sure to bite her neck not exactly in a soft manner which made her jump in my arms and yelp.

"Well, actually I wouldn't mind because then my parents might reconsider this shitty marriage." She said through gritted teeth while pushing away from me but tripping over her own foot and almost falling on her face. But I caught her before she did which resulted us in both being bent over on top of each other. I went to her ear and whispered, "Hurtful, Gallagher girl." Of course I couldn't miss the chance to irritate her further so I nibbled on her ear softly. She shivered and then pushed me away again and straightened her self up. I looked at her and I could tell she was trying very hard to do something. I looked at her confused when all of a sudden she fell into my arms.

"Woah! Hey, are you alright?" I asked holding her up from her waist. She closed her eyes and chewed her lip between her teeth and then she shook her head saying no. I looked down at her injured leg and saw it trembling.

"Damnit!" I whisper-yelled. I put my right hand on her waist and then reached my left hand to under her back then lifted her and held her in the bridal style. She looked at me in alarm when I touched her back. I didn't exactly notice how low my hand went but it was the only way I could pick her up.

Okay I won't lie to you, I was sort of enjoying holding her like that but not in a totally perverted way.

"Relax." I whispered in her ear so she would unstiffen her body. She felt like a block of wood in my arms. She relaxed in my arms and stuffed her face into my chest so that she won't have to look at anyone or maybe it was just me. Either way I liked the way it felt. And I guess she did too because I am almost 90 persent sure I heard her moan. Ha! I knew that she liked the way I smelled.

"Don't worry, Cammie. I like the way I smell too." I whispered in her ear quietly. I felt her shaking her head against my chest and I couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

We finally made it to the lobby and found everyone there.

"Cammie! What happened to her?"" Mrs. Morgan asked running up to me.

"Don't worry. Her leg got a little tired so I had to hold her or she would've fallen." I said. I felt cammie groan against my chest but it wasn't a completely bad sensation.

"Oh. Then where are her crutches?" Her mother asked looking less worried..

"Someone was too eager to get going so she forgot them." I said smugly with a smirk but it immediately disappeared when I felt a sharp pain against my chest where the vixens teeth bit me. I winced gently and Bex, Liz, Macy, Grant, Jonas, and Nick started laughing because they were the only ones who noticed what the devil just did. Both of our parents looked at them confused because they weren't spies and didn't notice what happened. Revenge would just have to wait. And I think she noticed that because she looked up at me with a scared expression and I just smirked evilly at her letting her know that yes, it was coming to her sooner than later. She immediately looked away and ducked her head back into my chest.

"Well, we better get going so Cammie can get her rest." I said.

"Yeah. That's what shes going to get." Macey said sarcastically with an evil look on her face. Everyone started laughing and I just smirked at them and looked down at Cammie. She was looking up at me with wide eyes and her whole face was red. So of course I couldn't miss the chance and I winked at her. Ha! Sweet, sweet revenge. But this wasn't even half of it.

So after all the goodbyes I walked towards my car and opened her door with one of my hands while holding her with the other one. I softly lowered her onto the chair but before she was completely on it I pinched her curvy ass and she literally jumped three feet into the air and hit her head onto the ceiling. I chuckled softly and shut her door while walking to the other side to my door. I opened it and sat down. I noticed that she was rubbing both the back of her head and her butt with both of her hands. And of course I was smirking throughout all of this because I knew it would annoy her. She glared at me but I was already pulling out of the hospital parking lot.  
>C POV<p>

THAT BASTARD! Who the hell did he think he was? First he made everyone believe we were going to have IT then he pinches my ass. What next? Openly groping or something. Oh, I'll get him back alright. I don't know how but I know that I eventually will come up with something.

We finally got to his condo and he took my suitcases out of the back and helped me out of the car. I got out and almost face planted onto his driveway, but he dropped one of my suitcases and used his empty hand to hold me up.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking anywhere but at him. I didn't have to look up to know that he was smirking.

"Youre welcome." He replied as I bent over while hopping on one leg to get my suitcase. I reached for it and just as I grabbed it, he smacked my butt! I jumped up again and whacked his face with my suitcase but he quickly dodged it so I just started hopping away while cursing him under my breath but before I could get anywhere he grabbed my arm and turned me around so that I was staing up into his shiny green eyes.

"Are you planning on falling again?" He asked smirking at me while his hand was wrapped around my waist. It wasn't the worst feeling ever.

"You should be thankful that both my leg and arm are broken or I would have your sorry ass whipped by now!" I hissed at him. He just laughed and said, "Wow. Such powerful threaths from such a tiny lady. And what is it with everyone saying that my ass is sorry?" He said throwing his hands up in mock frustration which made me take a quick breath in and grab onto his black fitted t-shirt before I fell back to the ground. The only bad thing about his shirt was that when I pulled it, it pulled me back towards him so it made me stumble even closer to him, so that my chest was touching his unfortunately.

"Whoops!" He exclaimed with a funny expression on his face and I can swear to you that he did it on purpose.

"Just get us into your house before it starts raining." I hissed at him while hopping to his side and putting my arm around his shoulders so that he could maneuver easily with both of my bags and me. I just noticed the dark clouds.

We got near his door but there were steps going up and I couldn't go up them in my state, so I let go of his shoulders which turned out to be a big mistake because I lost my balance and fell back on my bottom with a big 'Ooof.' And as soon as I landed on the floor, a big thunder clap rang out around me and raindrops started splattering around me on the ground.

"Get my clothes inside!" I screamed at him through the sound of thunder, when I saw him setting them down so he could come and help me. He looked conflicted for a moment but then ran to his door and got his keys out. He stuck the key into the key hole and twisted it with one swift movement, but the rain was still pouring on him and I had a good view from the back. Lets just say that didn't know that his black _fitted_ t-shirt could get any more _fitted_. He ran into his house then after a few seconds came back outside with a blanket. He ran down the steps and slipped on the last one so he landed on his back on the grass right next to me. I couldn't help the giggle that came out from my mouth. It was just so funny and I told him that. He got up and lifted me while shaking his head at my giggling.

"So.. funny…. You should've… seen your.. FACE! HAHAHAHAAHAHAH" I said in between giggles and then finally burst out into full out laughter. My whole body was shaking with it.

He put the blanket on top of both of us and carefully walked back to his house making sure not to slip this time. I layed into him and kept on laughing.

"Oh so you thing it was funny, huh?" He asked looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes, but even that couldn't stop my never stopping laughter. I just nodded my head which made my loose red curls jump up and down.

"Hil.. ari..ous!" I said again breathless from my giggling.

"You fell smack dab on youre sorry ass!" I said again laughing **my **sorry butt off. He took a deep breath and turned around and went back outside and set me down on the wet grass. Then he got up and walked into his house but before he left I had a full view of his butt and saw mud streaks in the wrong places. It made me explode into another fit of giggles.

Then he shut the door.

And locked it.

And it was raining.

Outside

On the wet grass.

It was a good thing my casts were made of waterproof material but unfortunately my top and shorts weren't and my shirt gets see through when wet even though it's blue. But me wearing a black bra didn't help at all.

But right then I didn't care at all. This was too funny for me to care. So I layed back on the grass and kept on laughing, but after a while the funniness went away and I started shivering from the cold rain and my clothes weren't very comfortable. I finally sat up and looked at the door.

"Zach! YO! Hey! Get out here you son of a bitch!" I yelled. He opened the door all the way which gave me a full view of him in nothing but a white towel which showed his legs so I was sure he wasn't wearing sweat pants under them.

"Did you just call my mother a bitch?" He yelled over the thunder.

"No! Youre the bitch, bastard! Im going to get a cold and it'll be your fault!" I yelled while crossing my arms as best as I could with my cast on. He just shrugged but then his phone rang. He put it up to his ear and answered.

"Hello… hey …. OH Cammie is in the shower right now… yeah… did you know that she likes cold showers?... Funny right…" He joked around with my mother.

My eyes bulged out and my mouth fell wide open. He said goodbye to my mother then snorted when he saw my face. And then I started shivering.

"Y-y-yo-o-ouuuu s-s-s—oooo-n-n –o-f-f-f-f a b-b-b-aaaaa-ssss-tt-a-r-ddddd! " I yelled while rubbing my shoulders to try to get some heat.

He smiled at me and then looked like he was considering something.

"Okay. Ill make a deal with you. If you admit that youre madly in love with me and that I, the best and hottest fiancé ever then I might consider letting you in." He said. Now it was my turn to snort. He shrugged then started closing the door.

"WAIT!" I yelled before he could fully close it. He opened the door again with a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm waiting." HE said in a sing song voice.

"Your hot." I said bluntly. He just stood there leaning against the door frame with the look on his face that said 'aaaannndd..'

"FINE! Youre the best fiancé ever and you are extremely attractive! Can I get in now?" I screamed at him.

"Hmmm. I guess it will have to do." He said and ran down the steps then he picked me up bridal style and pulled me against his chest and shielded me from the rain but it was too late. I was soaked in every spot possible. I tried to stay as far away from his chiseled and warm chest as best as I could, but that was sort of hard when I was literally frozen and I couldn't stop shivering and he was super hot…. In both ways. So I finally laid into him and tried to steal his bodily warmth. He stepped into his house and walked up the stairs and walked straight into the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet lid while he started a warm bath. I sat there completely freezing and I couldn't stop shivering. He finally turned to me and started unbuttoning my ruffled blue shirt. I slapped his hand away with all the energy I had left.

He gave me a look and said, "really. Youre about to freeze to death and youre afraid of me seeing you naked?" He asked.

"And whose fault is it that I'm about to freeze to death?" I spat at him.

"And no, I'm not afraid of you seeing me naked, I just don't want you seeing me naked." I said while shivering uncontrollably. "Perv." I muttered under my shaking breath.

He smirked at me but it immediately slid off his face.

"Hey! Youre turning blue. May I please take youre clothes off?" he asked in an over exaggerated tone. I just crossed my shaking arms around my body.

"Cam! You asked for this." He said before taking my arms and pulling them behind me making me completely immobile then he pulled off my shorts with his other hand and moved for my shirt but he couldn't get that off because my arms were behind me. Don't get me wrong. he definitely unbuttoned all the buttons and left my black lace bra exposed. So he quickly let go of my arms but I was too cold and tired to fight so I let him slide my wet shirt off me. I acted like I didn't notice him staring at my underwear and bra because I would definitely get him back later. After a few seconds I looked up at him and saw him look conflicted again.

"Can I please take youre clothes off? Youre seriously turning blue and im not going to stare or do anything. I promise." He said with desperation in his voice.

"You already took half of it off. Might as well take the rest off." I sighed. I closed my eyes because I was too embarrassed to watch him watch me while taking my clothes off. No that's not me. He quickly took my underwear off and then lifted me. I winced when he lifted me because my naked skin made contact with his and I felt a weird tingling all over my body. He slipped me into the water and it felt soo good. The water was very hot and I could finally feel my arms and legs and buttocks.

I felt the water ripple around me but I was too exhausted to open my eyes so I started humming to my self. After I was tired of humming, I opened my eyes so I could get the body wash but instead found Zach sitting across from me in the same bath tub. (But it was a big bath tub.)

And his towel was on the floor.

"OHMIGOD!" I screamed and jumped up and tried to cover as much of me as I could. He just lazily opened his eyes a little and raised his hand in a saluting motion and then closed his eyes again.

He obviously wasn't going to get out or say anything so I just reached for the body wash and poured it all over me and made extra bubbles around me just in case he decided to open his eyes.

I layed back into the water and closed my eyes and relaxed. Then I guess I was having one of those moments when that thing that filters what your thinking from saying it out loud, a subconscious I think, well yeah that, it doesn't work and its on rest mode.

So of course I had a very irrational thought pop up in my mind and I was enjoying my self in the water that I didn't even notice I said it out loud.

"Are you gay?" I asked. Yeah, that's how stupid I was at that moment. I looked at him warily and he just opened one eye and stared at me for a second before he started laughing. Yeah, just laughing.

I glared at him and to make things worse he said, "No, Cammie. I happen to like girls very much. Especially the ones with big boobs and curvy asses." He said, no, more like purred, with a wink. I gave him my death glare and gathered the bubbles up against me even more and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Pervert." I muttered. But then his face turned all serious and he sat up in the bath tub which gave me a peak of his gorgeous abs. but when he moved, the water sloshed towards me and washed away all the bubbles. My face turned red and I quickly gathered the bubbles back towards me.

"Why do you ask?" He asked trying his best not to look lower than my eyes, which did not help my blush at all.

"Because," I started trying to regain my self esteem, confidence, and pride.

"I know im not the most attractive person you've ever seen, but I have vagina and breasts. Wouldn't any guy jump at the chance for sex, especially when they're in the same bathtub…. Both naked…. With nothing but bubbles guarding them." I muttered starting to blush again. I waited for an answer but all he did was lay back in the water and look up at the ceiling.

"You know, I should be asking you if your gay. I mean, any girl would jump at the chance of getting some of this sexiness. I mean, im every girls dream." He said with a wink. I just looked away because I was not going to let him see me blush for the third time.

"Im not gay." I whispered still not looking at him and still having my arms crossed across my chest.

"Exactly! Same here by the way. Well. Nice talking to you but I gotta dash and make up _**our**_ bed." He said and winked while getting up from the water which revealed his everything. I quickly looked away and yelled.

"Zachary GOODE! First of all, are you so open with every girl? And second of all, I am not sleeping in the same bed as you! GOODE! Hey, are you listening?" I yelled at him. He peaked his head in and said, "You answered yourself babe. Im just that Goode!" Then he winked and ran away before I had a chance to throw the body wash bottle at him. GOD I HATE HIM!

I got out of the bath and pulled the towel out of the cabinet. At least he was decent enough to have some. So I wrapped one around my body and the other around my hair. I walked out and went to his room. I knocked and heard a faint "Come in." I walked in hesitantly because I was almost sure he'd purposely make me walk in on him naked. I looked in and saw him wearing boxer briefs. … and that was it.

I saw my bags on the bed and immediately got them. I took them with my uninjured arm and walked out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked innocently. I just kept on walking because he wasn't fooling me at all.

"I'm not sleeping with you Zach." I stated bluntly, not turning back, but he jumped in front of me before I had a chance to rephrase my sentence because that totally sounded wrong.

"Oh, darn. I was actually hoping for some action tonight." He said and that was all he had to say for me to make up my mind that I definitely was **NOT** sleeping in the same bed as Zachary Goode. I pushed through his arm but he cut me off again and stole my bags.

"Zach!" was all I could yell before I butt planted on the floor again. He ran to his dressers and started putting my things in them. I tried getting up to stop him but there was no use. I couldn't even feel my arm and leg because of the medicine they gave me at the hospital. Now it decides to kick in. so I gave up and just sat there holding my towel up.

"Zach, what are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"Your going to sleep here tonight." He said simply.

Uh, no, I'm no-" I started to say but he cut me off by saying,

"I'm going to sleep on the couch downstairs, so chill out." He said and sent me a smirk with a wink added to it.

"I cant do that. This is youre house and youre bed." I said as he finally came to help me up.

"We could share." He suggested slyly and I immediately pointed my finger towards the door. He huffed a breath out and slowly shuffled towards the door.

"Goodnight Zach!" I said in a fake cheery kind of voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said as he made his way down the stairs.

Did I mention that I hated Zachary Goode.

**Hey guys. I know I know. Ive been a terrible updater and im soooo sorry. Life just got in the way. Also im getting close to exams so sorry about the bad updates. And one last thing….**

_**!REVIEW!**_


	20. lucky chair? Lemon alert

_**Read an at bottom or else! Enjoy.**_

I woke up early and felt a wierd craving for nachos. I got out of my bed and slipped my slippers on and put the robe around me. I was not about to walk around in my underwear. I quietly went downstairs and saw him sleeping on the sofa. He was laying on his stomach with one hand laying on the floor and his face was smushed in between the sofa and the pillow. That was going to leave a mark. I Tiptoed into the living room which was right next to the kitchen. You actually entered the kitchen from the living room. So I walked in and ignored my craving for nachos and grabbed my self a cup of coffee and a cereal bar. I turned the tv on and was too lazy to get off the chair and turn the whole thing around so that I could watch tv. So I just turned around with my legs straddling the chair and layed my chin on the back of the seat. I finished my cereal bar and started sipping at my coffee. I was watching the boring news when Zach shuffled into the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers. His muscles and abs stood out but I was not about to give him the satisfaction of me finding him attractive. So I just looked straight at the tv. He kept on shuffling in and then scratched his head while yawning. Okay maybe I was looking from the corner of my eye but still. He then looked at me and muttered something along the lines of, "Lucky chair." I raised my eyebrows at him and he just looked down into his coffee mug that was still set on the table. I looked down at the chair and noticed the position I was in. Oh... No comment. I turned around in my chair and got up. I went towards the coffee machine to put some more creamer but Zach was still blocking it. I waited for five seconds but he still didn't move. I sighed loudly and then tried to reach around him but he just moved his body so he would block my hand. I took my hand back and smiled mischievously. Two people could play at this game. I reached my other hand around his other side just to check. And as I expected he blocked it again. I reached with my right hand a little but then quickly moved my left hand for it. But he blocked it. I took a step back and then plunged back in trying to get the damn creamer. I finally had enough so I reached both my arm around him at the same time trying to get to the good stuff but he did this thing where he stepped back and pulled me into the space between him and the creamer. So I was leaning against the counter looking up at Zach who was really close to me. He smirked knowing that he won and I huffed. He leaned in closer and I got the creamer quickly and slipped away from his arms. I just kept walking and heard him turn around to look at me. But I didn't turn to look at him. I just kept on walking and added a swing to my hips that wasn't over exaggerated or under exaggerated. Just perfect. I know this because it's Macey approved so yeah. Did I mention that my robe wasn't tied around me so it was flying open so my whole front was uncovered and maybe a little from my back. But I'm telling you know that I'm not forgetting that 'lucky chair' comment. I'll get him back later.

O~O~ O~O~ O~O~

After I finished drinking my creamy coffee, I went to take a shower. I probably stayed in there for over thirty minutes but who cares. I needed to relax. I got out smelling like strawberries and watermelons. If I moved a little the scent would come into my nose. So I got dressed in dark boot cut jeans and a pink tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun but small wisps were already falling out and outlining my face. I went downstairs and found Zach sitting on the sofa watching The Vampire Diaries. I walked into the room and he turned to look at me with a lazy smile on his face. I didn't know how to react so I just let instinct take over.

I gasped loudly and put my hand up to my mouth and made sure my eyes were really wide. The smile slid off his face quickly and he looked around alarmed.

"Zachary Goode actually smiled? That's impossible!" I said in an astonished voice.

"Ha ha." he replied sarcastically with an eye roll and got up and started walking towards me. He got to me and caged me between him and the wall.

"Hey." he said staring at my lips and I decided to make things a little more interesting.

"Hey? Is that all I get after a nice long shower?" I asked with a pout. He smiled lazily and slowly looked up into my eyes.

"Nuh- uh- uh." he said while backing away from me and back to the sofa. He turned around and sat down while spreading his hands all over the back of the sofa so it looked like he was stretching.

"Impressive." I muttered under my breath and mentally agreed to play this game.

I walked towards him and flipped my hair when I got to where he could see me. So then I know the smell of my hair hit him because he took a VERY long sniff. Not kidding. So I went to the same sofa he was sitting on and sat down at the very edge. He didn't look at me but I saw him furrowing his eyebrows a little. Haha! So as we were 'watching' The Vampire Diaries, Zach kept on scooting over closer and closer to me but in the smallest steps. Meaning if I was a civilian I would've thought he was already a breath away from the beginning. Yeah, right now he was a breath away. He just needed to get a little closer and my plan would work. So he did scoot over a little so that we were flush against each other without touching each other. Don't ask me how that's possible. Then he was about to scoot over closer so he could touch me and be flush against me but at the last second I got up and started walking towards the kitchen. I heard him fall against the place where I was and I couldn't hold back a giggle. I heard him groan but it was sort of muffled so I figured that he face planted in the place I was sitting. Sweet sweet revenge Goode.

"Hey, Goode! Stop daydreaming and tell me where were going for lunch!" I shouted at him. I just heard him groan even louder.

"Baby." I muttered under my breath.

"HEY!" he whined from the sofa. I shook my head and just filled up a cup of orange juice. I gulped it down all at once which caused me to lose my grip on the cap for the bottle of orange juice. I sighed and bent down without bending my knees to get it. I stood up and put the stray hairs behind my ear. I turned around and almost dropped the cap again. Zach was standing right in front of me.

"Well hello there." I said looking behind so I could see my choice of exits. But before I could mentally note that he blocked all my possible exits unless I wanted to crawl under his legs, he grabbed my waist with both of his hands and pushed me backwards while pulling his self to me. So he was literally on top of me and I was trapped into the counter. All of a sudden he lowered his face so it was right in front of me and started kissing my cheek. He made his way to my lower jaw with open mouthed kisses and I couldn't tell you which letter came first in the alphabet because I was in total heaven. If openmouthed kisses on my face felt this good ten I wonder how it would feel to sleep with him.

HEY! Snap out of it. I screamed at myself and it worked.

"Za-" I started to say and pull away but it was immediately gone when he started trapping the skin on my neck in between his lips and softly biting.

I moaned by accident. I just couldn't help myself.

I'm guessing my moan encouraged him because he pushed himself even closer to me so that I felt his hard-on ON my stomach. That had me melting and in places I never thought I'd melt in while being kissed on the neck. He let his hands roam lower until they were right on my ass. He added a light squeeze that made me moan again. Then he lifted me by my ass and put me on the counter top of the kitchen table. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him even closer to me. But when he put me up on the counter it gave him easier access to my neck and he took that to his advantage, exploring my neck. He roamed his mouth all over my neck until he reached a spot behind my ear that had me panting for him. As soon as he heard me panting and moaning even harder than before, he left the spot behind my ear no mercy. He kissed, bit and licked it causing me to squirm on the counter top and against him, trying to get friction where I needed it most. I started unzipping his jeans and 'accidently' palmed him through his jeans. Lets' just say that I don't think he could ever fit in me, like ever. He moaned against my spot behind the ear and that caused tingles to go throughout my whole body and end up in yet again the place where I needed the most friction. But then my world came crashing down on me. This was Zach.

Did I really want to have sex with him? And in the kitchen?

Yes. And so I just kept on going with the… erm.. 'jeans.' But all of a sudden all the warmth that was surrounding me left me. Just like that. I opened my eyes and looked around confused. I saw him walking away with a smirk plastered on his face.. But he didn't even look ba

"Pay back Gallegher girl, for making me sleep on the couch." He said with the biggest smirk ever.

"Zaaaaaacchh" I whined. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Oh, I get it. Youre just not man enough to finish what you started." I said, trying to get him back but he didn't even spare me a look.

"Hmph. Fine then. I'll guess I'll have to finish it myself." I said hopping down from the counter. This time he stumbled over his own feet and his eyes bulged out and you could see his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. I walked gracefully past him making sure to flick my hair so he could know that he wasn't getting anything from me. I walked off upstairs triumphantly while he was still hyperventilating downstairs.

When I got to his room I locked the door and stripped of all my clothes and put on my bath robe. Then I Ot my favorite book from my handbag and my iPod and went to the bed and made myself comfortable while reading and listening to music.

Two minutes and thirty seven seconds later I heard the thumping that told me that Zach was running up the stairs. Finally he got some sense knocked into him. I heard him try to open the door but it was locked. He tried picking it but I think he forgot that I was a spy too and a damn good one at that. I added the portable lock that Liz invented so he couldn't get past unless I said the secret code word. And let me tell you right now that I wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. So I just made the volume for the earphones louder and continued reading my book. Apparently my earphones couldn't block out the sound of him banging on the door and demanding to get in so I softly whispered the Barney theme song. Hey, it was Liz that came up with it. So the door banged open and I didn't even look up at him. I could feel his gaze on me and immediately felt self conscious. I was wearing a silk bath robe. It didn't show anything... Except my every curve and it might have showed how... Hard... My nipples were. Sooo not my fault.

I finally sighed, put my book down, and looked up at him. He had the biggest smirk on his face and then he started stalking towards me. I just raised one eyebrow at him but my heart was racing wildly and if he couldn't see my nipples before, he sure as hell could now. I think he could see right into my soul because his smirk got even bigger and his eyes had a certain dangerous glint to them. That just turned me on even more and it took all I had to not start fidgeting around to get some friction. But my casts helped me stay in one spot, thankfully.

He finally got to the bed and I had to internally scream at myself so I wouldn't jump on him and start dry humping him. I even managed to convince myself to tempt him then run away. But that would be too mean. Yah, I'll just wing it. So I stood up as soon as he got to the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I didn't even get one step away before I felt his hands on my waist turning me around to face him. Almost immediately his lips and hands were everywhere. He started trying to untie the rope around my robe but I pulled away and walked away with a perfect swing to my hips. I entered the master bathroom which was humongous and left the door open just a crack.

I'm guessing he got the hint because as I was filling the tub with water and I was sitting on the edge of the tub with the robe slightly slipping off, making sure the temperature of the water was just right. My hair was still red and it was cascading down my back in curls, he slipped in quietly and immediately grabbed me by my hips not roughly but not softly. Just right. Anyways he grabbed me by my hips and held me up in his hands so I wasn't touching the floor. He took me to the wall near the bath tub and pinned me against it putting me slightly higher than him. He started kissing my neck and I worked my hips out of his grasp so that I slid down the wall and had my feet on the ground. I then reached up and pulled his face down and kissed him. His tongue swiped against my bottom lip and I moaned.

He took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into my mouth. My resolve was breaking but that couldn't happen. So my strength started building up slowly and I'm guessing he felt it because he pushed me against the wall and let his whole body hold me against the wall. No point in escaping now. But I guess he didn't know that I completely gave up because he put his right leg in between my legs and it just held there firmly making me start panting.

My eyes widened and I took a fast and deep intake of breath while he kissed my neck and ear and all over. Then the throbbing started but even harder than before. I needed him so much that it started hurting. I started grinding against his leg and humping at trying to get some friction but he put his leg in a certain way where I couldn't get what I wanted. How ironic is it that almost everything is like that wen it comes to him. His hand started making its way lower than my hips and he started kissing my shoulders, slowly moving the robe out of the way. He kissed down my shoulders and went even lower to the top of my chest. He was so close to my breasts that it hurt. Oh, so now both sensitive parts hurt because of the sensitivity. Great!

But all of a sudden he pulled away and started kissing up my neck. He held me around the waist and wrapped my legs around his waist. He started walking away from the wall and got out of the bathroom. It took him extra long because I was grinding against his sensitive area bow but not enough to satisfy him the way he needed. Let's see how he liked it.

We finally get to the bed and he slowly set me down but he was flush on me so he went down on top of me. I still had my legs crossed around his waist and I was grinding against him. I could feel his erection between my legs and it just turned me on even more. He slipped the robe off the top half of my body with his teeth and he started trailing open mouthed kisses down my neck and chest. Everywhere he touched was setting me on fire.

He finally got to my right breast and he placed kisses all over it but then started liking it. I moaned and couldn't keep my eyes open because of the pleasure I was feeling. His hand started playing with my left breast and his foot again made it's way between my legs against my clit. I started moving against it but there was no use. So I just laid back and tried as hard as I could to shut my mouth but I kept on moaning.

"You better finish this time or you're never going to touch me ever again." I moaned. He chuckled against my breast which went right to my clit. He let go of my right breast and then moved on to licking my left one. He tugged and pinched and played with my right nipple which was as hard as a diamond. It got to the point where I couldn't take it and I was sure he couldn't wait any longer because his pants were tight and full so I pushed against him so that I was the one on top now. I started pulling his shirt up while his hands roamed all over me. When his shirt was finally off, I started giving him the same torture he was giving me. I ran my hands softly all over his well built chest while I licked his neck. I was going down his nipples when I felt a piercing right next to his right nipple. My hands roamed over both his nipples and I noticed him stiffening and his pants getting even tighter.

**Hey guys. So im leaving you at a cliff hanger. And I am not up dateing anytime soon until I get at least 25 reviews for this chapter. Also im not updating until you guys do something for me. Okay this is my story. Theres this one twilight story called 'Forbidden' by 'LaughDanceLoveDream'. I need you guys to go read the story and review it. But in your review, if your reading it because of this then put in ' pillow lovers' in the review. She threatened to delete the story ' sob sob' if no one reviewed as much as her traffic stats say people read. So please review for every single chapter if you can. . I will not update until she updates and I hope this helps her. So goooo. Im not updating this story until she updates. Sooo what are you still doing here. And if you read all of this then type in pizza in your review to me.**

**Thnx**

**Lovesong101**


	21. Monster, i mean parents, no, monsters!

Hey guys. Thank you sooo much. But before I say anything, I've gotta say this chapter goes to ShmemilyShmoring. She cracked me up and literally had me laughing my butt off. If you want to find out then go read her review to the twi story. I still can't stop laughing

Another couple of people I'd like to mention for their awesomeness first and foremost Zoehumi, then dark queen of awesomeness, then SonnySky13. You rock, guys. They were the ones that I saw that reviewed for the twi story including ShmemilyShmoring.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed too. They always make my day. Now on with the story.

My hands roamed over both his nipples and I noticed him stiffening and his pants getting even tighter. Hmmm. This could be fun. I started licking and kissing down his neck and to his nipple piercing. As I was doing this my hands reached down to unzip his denim jeans and let the monster free. When I reached his piercing I started flicking it with my tongue and he got even harder under my hands.

But before I could have any real fun, my phone beeped twice telling me I had a text message. We both groaned but for different reasons. I groaned cause my phone was interrupting my torture plan and he groaned cause I flicked his piercing and he was just in immense pleasure.

The text was already on the phone so I just looked at it and it said, "I've got a plan , Macey.". I rolled my eyes and was about to throw the phone to the side when I got another text message that said, "Don't you dare ignore this Cameron Morgan." I was partially scared because the last time she called me by my full name I ended up being her barbie for two weeks. Not fun.

So I turned away from Zach and typed back, "What can this marvelous plan be? Because you were soo not interrupting anything." I texted.

But while I was subdued by my phone, Zach took advantage of it and flipped me over so that he was on top now but his arms were supporting him. He started kissing my neck and down my throat to my chest. The words in the text I got back became a little hazy but i managed.

"Do you still have your green contacts in?" she texted back.

I typed back a quick "no." and then collapsed back into the bed and enjoyed what Zach was doing.

"Stupid." was he immediate response. Well then.

"Fine. So this is my plan. I burst into your room in a disguise so I look just like you. I screech at him and he'll have a heart attack. How about it? And your hair better still be red and your skin better be tanned or your dead, barbie." she texted at me. Now that got my interest and my fear. I rolled on my side and Zach didn't miss a beat by rolling with me and finishing his assault on my neck.

"Put the phone down, Cams." Zach whispered seductively into my ears.

"I can't." I said my voice shaking.

"This is important." I finished and quickly typed.

"Sounds great. But hurry. I can only distract him for so long. ;)" I texted.

"What could be more important than me?" Zach asked me, breathing down my neck. It sent shivers all over me. And I was about to toss the phone to the side and jump him but then it beeped and I read her reply quickly before turning an embarrassing shade of red.

"Oh I'm sure you can distract him for the rest of eternity with your boobs only. God knows you can distract him even longer with that ass of yours. But don't worry. I'll be there in five. Don't get too carried away. I am NOT walking in if you two are doing more than kissing, Macey"

Yah. So I decided to ignore it and I tossed my phone to the side and flipped Zach back so I was on the top again. I kept my spy senses on alert so I would know when macey got here. Then I remembered that I still didn't answer Zach's question. So I started kissing his cheeks, chin, and forehead. Then I ghosted my lips against his but then started kissing down his neck and to his piercing. I licked the area around it which turned out to be super sensitive, then a started softly biting the area around it. When I felt Zach's hand go lower and smack but my butt, I yelped and flicked his piercing with my tongue. We both moaned at the same time and then he flipped us over again. He kissed my lips long and hard before trailing his fingers slowly down my body and to my waist where the robe was bunched up at. He stopped kissing my lips and started licking down my face to my neck, and in between my breasts, and down my stomach until he reached the robe. It took all I had and all my spy senses and self control to note that Macey just entered the house. He yanked it open with his teeth and then continued licking down my body. All of a sudden he stopped licking lower and I was frustrated and scared. Frustrated because he was so close to where I needed him and scared because I thought that maybe he heard Macey get into the house.

but then he started swirling his tongue right above where I needed him. I sighed in frustration and relief.

I was about to give in to him but then remembered Macey. So I pulled him up and kissed him long and hard. I filled it with as much passion as I could and apparently it was working because he started getting harder. How is that even possible?

But before anything could happen, the door banged open and I heard the most unearthly shriek that sort of sounded like me. Zach quickly sat up and I got behind him, trying my best not to laugh at his face and reaction.

But then Macey started initiating my voice really well an she looked exactly like me. And guess what she says.

"I just came back from a mission and my parents tell me to stay at your house and this is what I see? How could you, you ass hole?" she screeched and at that I fell back on the bed laughing my head off. His eyes were bulging out and his mouth was wide open.

"Wait, what?" was all he said looking like he was about to faint. I sat up behind him and started trailing my fingers all over his back and chest.

Then he looked at me and back at Macey and he smirked. He turned around and started kissing me which was so unexpected and we were still standing on our knees on the bed. My eyes were wide open while he kissed me and I looked at Macey. She looked like she was confused and was wondering what let him know.

"Your interrupting something Macey." he said against my lips just loud enough for her to hear. She looked angry and I felt bad for Zach. She slowly stalked towards him and I was glad that I pulled my robe around me when she burst in because when she got to Zach she peeled him off of me and threw him to the ground.

"How dare you, you asshole.?" she screeched in her normal voice and then she continued to yell profanities at him while dragging him out of the room.

I fell back into the bed and started giggling. Then my eyes widened in horror as realization hit me. I was about to have IT with Zach. Oh my god. He saw me half way naked and he didn't leave a place where he didn't kiss. Oh my god. I am never going to be able to look him in the face ever again.

Sure I've had sex before but not with someone I actually hated... Or liked just the tiniest bit.

Oh my god!

O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

The next morning I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I thought that Zach would get it since he was downstairs and this was his house but noooo. Five minutes later and the ringing was getting pretty frantic.

"GAAAAHHH!" I moaned and got out of bed. I threw my robe on since I was all the way naked, and made my way downstairs. When I got down there I saw Zach laying on the couch with his earphones plugged in. He looked so peaceful.

We couldn't have that now could we. So I took a pillow and slammed it against his head.

"You asshole!" I yelled

"I've heard that before." he muttered.

"You dick!" I yelled again getting angrier than ever that he was awake and I slammed the pillow on his head again.

"I have one. Thanks for noticing." he said with a smirk. I threw the pillow at him and quickly turned away from him before I murdered him. I was literally shaking. But from the corner of my eye I saw him sitting up on the couch which made the blanket drop to the floor and I saw that he wasnt wearing anything. At all!

But before I could yell at him, he yawned and said, " so where were you? I was waiting for you to answer the door for five minutes." and THAT set me off.

I quickly turned around and jumped on him. I was literally straddling his hips while I punched his face but he kept on moving his head so that I missed.

"You fucking faggot! What the fuck is your problem?" and I kept on yelling profanities at him. All he did was stand up which loosened my robe and it opened completely but I was too mad to care. So I was literally sitting on Zach's cock and we were both naked in that place. He just stood up and I tightened my legs around him and kept on punching him. I was trying to reach his face so I was sort of leaning forward and that caused friction. I definitely felt him getting hard against my core. He got to the door and I pulled him by his hair so that he'd stop avoiding my hits. So I pulled his face closer to mine and then he opened the door. My head whipped behind me to see who was interruption me from killing him and I literally dropped dead. It was his parents... Along with my parents. And my legs were wrapped around Zachs waist and we were both naked except for the robe that was blocking everyones view of our skin because it was flowing like a blanket since it was open.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said quickly unwrapping my legs from around him and sliding down. I quickly pulled the robe around me and stepped away from Zach, but he just stepped right behind me. That's when I remembered he was naked and had a hard on. I blushed really badly and Zach just smirked really widely and said, "It's what it looks like." I elbowed him in the chest hard but he didn't react at all.

I looked up at the parents and found them all smiling widely and approvingly. Uh oh.

My eyes widened and I leaned away from them and into Zachs chest trying to push past him so I could go and hide under my bed until the monsters went away. But he stood his ground and I ended up grinding against his cock and he got even harder. He just smirked and whispered in my ears loud enough for everyone to hear, "We have guests Gallagher girl. We should wait until they're gone to finish." I blushed and slapped his face.

"He didn't mean that." I said my eyes wide and fearful.

"Of course he didn't." my mother said sarcastically.

I pushed back against Zach even harder trying to get him to move.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Zach said smiling wickedly at me.

They all entered and I started feeling self conscious in my robe and I ended out sitting on Zachs lap because he couldn't find his underwear. I can swear to you that I saw him sit on it.

"Ummm. I think we should go get dressed first."

I said after the awkward silence filled with happy smiles from the parents.

"Oh no. It's all right. We don't mind. We just came to tell you that... We finalized the wedding date!" His mother announced squeezing her husbands hand and smiling at my mother.

"WHAT?" me and Zach both yelled with wide eyes. I knew I should've never woken up this morning.

"Yes. We were all nervous to tell you guys but then we saw you all lovey dovey so we-"

"We were NOT lovey dovey." I interrupted my mother and at the same time Zach said, "She was trying to kill me. She wouldn't stop punching me because I was waiting for her to answer the door. Do you know how I woke up? To a pillow. To my FACE!" he ranted the same time I was raining.

"Do you wanna know what happened yesterday. He was actin like an idiot. Then he started saying that he was waiting five minutes for me to come down and answer the door when he was right next to it-" but we were both interrupted by mom continuing even louder. She was acting like she didn't hear us when she said, "-So we thought we would tell you that you two are getting married in two weeks!" She finished. They were all smiling like it was Christmas Eve or something.

"WHAT?" we both yelled again. Then we started the childish banter again.

"Do you want us to kill each other?"

"I'm going to wake up dead tomorrow!"

"Are you my real mother?"

"what did we ever do to deserve this?"

"I swear I returned the cookie back to the cookie jar."

"I didn't mean to steal that one dollar bill. It was just laying half way out of your purse so I took it."

Yah. That last one was Zach's. I stopped talking and turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised. Everyone was staring at him and he just smirked at us.

"I'm not marrying him!" I finally said breaking the wierd silence and crossing my arms and pouting and scrunching up my nose to let everyone know that I was mad.

"Stop doing that." Zach said to me about my pouted lips because he looked like he was about to attack my lips.

"I'm not marrying her. She's a vixen!" he said finally looking away from my lips.

"Excuse me?" I screeched a Macey worthy screech.

"I'm the vixen, huh? I don't think so. I'm not a man whore unlike someone." I said crossing my arms and pouting even more and glaring at my lap.

"Look at you." his mother said softly.

"Yes. You're sitting in his lap and you can't look away from her lips. It's obvious love." my mother finished.

"WHAT!" we both yelled again. I jumped off his lap an then started yelling, " I was only sitting there because he's naked. Go ahead. Look at him. He's naked. And I'm not sitting on his lap again because then you would misunderstand it." I huffed stomping my foot.

"And I was not looking at her lips! There was a bug outside the window and I was looking at it but her big head was in the way." he declared, covering himself with a pillow.

"Ooooooh!" I challenged.

"You wanna go there buddy. Cause I can tell you right now that I wasn't the one who was getting a har-" I said but was interrupted by my dad.

"That's enough Cammie. You two are getting married in two weeks and you better get ready so you can go reception gift shopping with your friends." he said in his gruff and final voice.

"But daddy!" I whined but he gave me THE look and I just turned away and stomped up the stairs grumbling under my breath. I checked my phone and I had a text from Bex that said, "Reception gift shopping in 10". Ugghhh. I hate my life.


	22. LEMON ALERT

Get out 22 b

***MAJOR LEMON ALERT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* But not all of it. Just the middle part.:p**

All throughout the gift shopping trip I was spaced out. I let my friends do all the work. Not that there was much anyways. They knew what I wanted since it was going to be a snowy wedding. The whole thing would be white with crystals and silver designs here and there. I thought it would look fabulous before but now I couldn't think. All that was in m head was that I was actually going to get married. And to Zach.

I needed a break but apparently wasn't getting one since my parents were watching me like hawks.

So I was just trailing behind my friends like a zombie letting them chose everything they thought appropriate for a snowy wedding. Macey already ordered a new, better, and more modest dress. It was supposed to arrive tomorrow night and macey was going to keep it with her.

Don't ask me why.

At seven thirty p.m we were finally finished with wedding. Liz just had to finalize the cake order and we were done. So we drove back home and I think my friends finally noticed my mood, because Bex started making fun of Grant and Liz told some nerdy jokes that I couldn't get. But Macey just started at me through the rear view mirror since she was driving and I was in the back. I looked away and out the window.

There was a thin layer of snow covering every surface but soon it will be even thicker.

But before I could think of how it would effect my cursed wedding, Macey turned the steering wheel in a sharp turn that ha everyone leaning on me and I was literally smack dab on the door.

"WHAT THE HELL MACEY?" Bex yelled but then when she looked at where macey had parked she looked more understanding. I was confused and looked up and then understood. I would usually be against the idea of going o night club at night... Or ever, but today twas an exception.

I was the first one to jump out of the car, but I was quickly pulled back by Macey.

I was so stupid to think shed let me go in there without any dolling up. Or in this case, slurring up.

She gave me dark skinny jeans and opened the first, oh you know, TEN BUTTONS of my shirt.. My lacy black and red bra and breasts were literally dropping out of my blood red tight shirt. Next she gave ten inch black heels. She took my still red hair down from its bun and it fell back in perfect curls. She seemed satisfied so she moved on to my face. She put red eyeliner and then black eyeshadow all over my eyes. I must look like a number one class bitchy slut but I wasn't allowed to see the mirror. Macey put dark black lipstick on my lips and put red lip gloss on top. She finally pulled back and smirked approvingly... Which is bad news if you haven't noticed yet.

"You're ready." she said and pushed me away. I start walking away after thanking macey but then she called me back. I turn around and she looks me in the eye.

"Have fun. I did not take the risk of being yelled at by your asshole of a fiance just so you can get drunk. Youre not goin home until youve had sex with at least two of those hotties in there. Now go in there and give them a heart attack you bitch." she said, giving me a knowing look and a wink.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop my self from smirking evilly. I turn around and Macey slaps my ass... Hard! I jump up in the air and turn around my eyes wide. She stuck her tongue out at me and blew me a kiss before turning to Bex.

I love Macey.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

I got to the door of the night club and already noticed that there were lots of illegal things about it. I looked at the bouncer who wasn't letting anyone in unless they were over 18 and sexy.

I looked up at him and decided it was time to let playful Cammie out. By that time I saw the girls reflections on the door. They were behind me evaluating my every move.

"Aww. I forgot my wallet in my car and I parked really far away." I said while pouting and looking up at him through my eyelashes. I started trailing my fingers up and down his muscular arms.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"No one can enter for free, babe." he says in a really sexy voice.

"Who said anything about free?" I asked in a seducing voice and then attacked his lips. We were in a heated make out session and I haven't even had my first drink yet. I attached my arms around his neck and he started using his tongue. It was a sexy kiss and he seemed pretty occupied 5.3 seconds later because he started grabbing at my ass. I started waving my hands from behind his neck to tell everyone to get in. My eyes were slightly opened and I was waiting for when Macey passed. When she did I kicked her butt with the bak of my leg. HA! Payback, Macey! But all she did was laugh.

When I thought that enough people we're through I pulled back from the bouncer with a final kiss and walked away.

When I got in the club I was immediately attacked by Bex.

"I cannot believe you just did that. And you haven't even ha a drink yet!" Bex yelled while walking me over to the bar.

"Yeah. Well it wasn't all that bad. He's a good kisser." I said while ordering a tequila. I drank three before finally getting buzzed. So I stood up and turned around but was faced with a guy right behind me.

"Sorry. I was just trying to look at the menu." he said holding me by my shoulders to keep me still. I could immediately detect the lie.

"Liar." I said before kissing him. I admit. It was a yummy kiss. He tasted like strawberries and whipped cream. I ran my hands through his hair and his hands were on my waist. I pulled back and looked at him, just studying his face.

"You're cute. Let's go dance." yeah. I was more than a little tipsy by then. So we got to the dance floor and dancing is what we did. Well, it was a mixture of dancing and grinding and making out with a guy I didn't know. But hey, I had to let go. When I got sick of this guy I just walked away towards the bar again. I ordered a drink I couldn't even pronounce in my drunken state. So I was on the bar stool waiting for my drink when I turned around to look at all the people in the club. I saw one guy with three girls flanking him and they were all on him. He seemed bothered an tried to stay away from them a much as possible. As I was staring at him and trying to hold back a giggle at the ridiculous sight, he looked up and gave me a look that said 'help' with an award winning, honey melting smile. Hmm. I could help. But like the bouncer said, nothing I for free. So I downed the mysterious drink and walked towards him with my hair flying behind me because of all the fans and my hips swaying JUST because I was drunk.

When I finally reached them, one girl looked up and seemed intimidated so she just walked away. Two left. I got to him and gave him a long, hard kiss. But it wasn't the only hard thing.

Relax, I meant his arms. They were big and muscly. How did I not notice that from across the bar. Oh wait, I just answered my own question.

Yeah, it's safe to say that I'm gone.

So I ran my hand down his chest ad started unbuttoning his shirt.

I guess it left my mind that we were in public, but screw it. He needed help.

He ha his hands roaming up and down my back an he started leading us away from the girls and to a dark corner. I could sense Macey watching me but I didn't bother looking up from my victim. He picked me up and sat me down on a table with my legs spread wide and him in between them. He started kissing down my jaw an neck until he was right above my cleavage.

"I still don't know your name." I said before he could go any lower, but I really didn't mind.

"Well you didn't seem to ask all your other victims." he replied with a smirk.

"Ooh. Have you been following me around the club or just watching from far away?" I asked dwelling in his rich, sexy voice.

"I prefer to call it secretly admiring the hot beauty walking around kissing everyone in sight." he said kissing back up my neck and behind my ear.

"Hmmmm. Your voice is so sexy. Along with your body. I'm sure your name would go perfectly along with the sexiness." I said trying to lure it out of him.

"I'm holding what you just said against you Gallagher girl." the guy said before giving me a hickey on my neck.

"Ha. Wanna know something funny? The guy that I'm stuck in an arranged marriage with calls me that too." I said while sighing because what this guy does to my neck is heaven. But then it starts to sink in what just happened. The smirk, the nickname, and finding my sweet spot real quickly.

"ZACH!" I shrieked while pulling him up by his hair.

"Huh. About time you figured it out." he said while giving me a final kiss.

"I thought you already recognized me when I mouthed help from across the bar. It's not like I'm disguised or something Gallagher girl." he said before kissing me again and swiping his tongue across my lower lip. I opened my mouth and he started massaging my tongue. It was heaven. But then I remembered that he was my fiancé... And Zach.

"Wait. Hold on. Im going to need three more tequilas if we're actually going to do this." I said while pushing him away and jumping off the table. I didn't really comprehend how high the table was so I slid off and tripped an ended up face planting into Zachs neck while half my butt was still on the table. I groaned and got off the table, but I was cornered between the table and Zach so I didn't really have space to move. And there was something particularly hard on my stomach. Oh god.

"Ehehm. Um. Zach. I need to get a drink." I said willing myself not to look down or up just at his chest.

"Ummmhmm." he said getting closer to me. So we went back to the heavy make out session and I forgot all about that drink. But then I remembered we were getting married.

I immediately pulled back and slapped him.. Hard.

" Ow. What was that for?" he asked pulling away and running his cheek.

"Were getting married you asshole?" I hissed at him.

"And?" he said looking at me like I totally just lost it.

"And if we have sex then our parents will think we are okay with getting married." I hissed again.

"Who said they had to know?" he asked getting closer to me and looking at my lips again.

I was just getting ready to slap him when I realized he was right. No one had to find out. So I just melted into his kiss and we started the heated make out session again. He pulled away for a few seconds so we could both get air and then he put his forehead against mine.

"Let's take this to my car." he whispered while open mouth kissing me along my jaw. I nodded and he pulled my hand with him towards the back exit. We got to the door but Zach stopped and pinned me against the wall and kissed me long and hard.

"Let's go." he said after the kiss, while grabbing my hand. I jut floated behind him in total horny bliss.

We started running Outside because it was raining , but he conveniently parked close to the entrance. We ran an then got to his car but his keys were in his back pocket.

He pushed me up against the car door and kissed me again with his hands in my hair. I trailed my hands down his back and grabbed his car keys from his back pocket. I opened the car door and Zach pushed me in and got in himself then closed the door behind him. He took my soaking red shirt off and I quickly unbuttoned the rest of his buttons and peeled off his shirt. We kept kissing and I had a hard time pulling off his pants.

"Dammit, Zach! Get your pants off." I yelled after trying to get his pants off for a few minutes. He obliged and I missed his jaw and neck and didn't leave a place on his face where I didn't kiss. As soon as he took his pants and briefs off, mine disappeared along with my bra. He kissed me but his hands were under my back doing something. All of a sudden the chair fell back and we had more space to move. He layed me down on the seat and then looked me over. I didn't mind that much because I was looking him over too. And let me tell you now that he was covered in muscle. He was about to start kissing me again but I stopped him.

"Wait. The windows." he looked up at the windows and saw people walking about in the parking lot. He pressed a button and all the windows became super tinted all of a sudden.

He looked back at me Nd his green eyes were dark with lust probably like mine.

"Anything else?" he asked in a rough voice that had me pleasantly shivering.

"Umhm." I said with a nod and then quickly sat up and flipped us over so I was on top.

"We can start now." I said in a voice that sounded really seductive.

And the rest was history. No seriously. The drinks took over and the next morning I couldn't remember anything that happened. I woke up on top of Zach on his cars floor... Naked. I literally freaked out and jumped off of him and started gathering all my clothes. I found everything except my bra and thong. I looked around but couldn't find them. I looked in the back seat but couldn't see because I the head set so I had to bend over the chair and look but I still couldn't find it. Then I looked back at Zach and his dick. It. Was. Huge.

How did he fit in me last night. Maybe I'll be lucky and we didn't actually have it. I thought to myself. But seriously. I woke up on top of his naked. Not very much chance of that.

"Zach! ZACH!" I screamed when he wouldn't wake up.

"Good morning to you too, Gallagher girl." he said while rubbing his eyes.

"This is all your fault. If I weren't naked I would be kicking her naked ass right now." I hissed at him. He just looked me up and down and winked at me. I reached over to slap him, but he grabbed my arm and said, " No one has to know, remember."

"No! I actually don't remember anything... and my head hurts." I said finally feeling my hangover.

"Yeah, I didn't drink as much as someone. But I could show you a re-enactment." he said while sitting up and pulling me to sit on his lap.

"No!" I squeeled jumping off his lap.

"No re enacting anyth-" but I was cut off by his lips on miner. I moaned into his mouth when his tongue started massaging mine. He pulled me to sit on his lap again and I straddled his waist while the kiss became a heated make out session.

"Fine." I said when he started missing my sweet spot behind my ear and sucking on it.

"It'll be our little secret." I said melting into his arms and then started the reenactment of last night.

Well. We got half way through when someone started knocking on the window fiercely. Me and him both looked up and I immediately got off of him.

"Open the door, Zachary, before I break it down!" came bex's voice from the other side of the door.

Now I was scared.

"Where's my bra? And thong?" I whispered in his ear. He shivered and I blushed.

"Dont know." he whispered back, and this time I shivered but he smirked. And that's all it took for us to go back to kissing and dry humping. But we were both naked so one thing led to another and soon we were all at it... Well until Bex started banging on the window again.

"Cammie! GET OU OF THERE!" Bex yelled, but I knew she was bluffing. I know the Baxter bluffing voice when I hear it. But Zach didn't because he froze And looked at me.

"bluffing." I mouthed to him. "Play along."

He nodded and said, "Why makes you think that Cammie would be in here?" He asked while turning me so i was on all fours and kissing up and down my back, giving me shivers every time his lips touched my back. He smirked up at me and I just kissed his lips and started grinding on his hard cock. It was quiet outside for a few minutes and then they were gone.

"That was easy." he whispered in my ear from behind. And I could feel him against my core again. By now I was dripping and panting for him.

"Umhm. But whisper because they might be playing a jo-ooooooh" I started but then he entered me from behind and I felt like jelly. He started out slow but started going faster when I started moving my hips. He would slam into me and then pull all the way out and slam back in. I tarted meeting his pace so when he'd slam back in I would grind back against him. It was the most pleasurable feeling I have ever felt.

Then he turned me around so my back was against the floor and I was facing him. He kept on slamming into me until he became super hard and I could tell he was about to cum. So I pulled him out of me and bent my face down towards his humongous cock and started licking it up and down and swirling my tongue around it. He haut sat back, and all the sounds he was making were enough to make me cum. He started bucking his hips softly but I knew he needed to go full force because he could barely contain it. So I started bobbing my head up and down his long cock and I stopped my gag reflex when his tip hit the back of my throat. I looked up at him through my eyelashes while bobbing up and down his cock and that apparently set him off because he shot out into my mouth like there was no tomorrow. When he was finally finished I swallowed it all down and it tasted just like him, which is indescribabley delicious. He pulled me up and then sat me down on the chair but on the edge of it. Then he bent down and started licking my core excruciatingly slow. I moaned and grabbed his hair and pulled his face closer to my core. He started licking up and down faster and then stuck his tongue into my pussy. God, I almost came right there on his face. I kept on moaning his name and started riding his face but then he started tongue fucking me and it was amazing. He stopped for a second and I was too dazed to look down. But then he went back at it and this was a different feeling. I looked down and found his finger all the way in me. Just the sight of it had me moaning his name out even louder. He put in another finger and started going faster. I bucked my hips and he knew exactly what I needed. He put his mouth on my nub and started licking up and down faster than his finger. I was almost there when he stuck four fingers in there all at once. It. Was. Heaven. I didn't even know his four fibers could fit in me. But as soon as they did, I came like never before.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After we were finished, I quickly got dressed and got out of his car, but of course not before another heated make out session WITH clothes on. So I stepped out a the wind blew my hair into my face as Zach pulled out of the parking space. He opened his window and blew me a kiss with a smirk while I just rolled my eyes. I turned around and started jogging home. It was only a mile away.

When I got home, I had barely broken a sweat but my hair was all wind blown in a way that made it obvious that I just had sex with someone.

I didn't even open the door when I was attacked by Macey, Bex, and believe it or not, Liz.

"Where we're you?" they all shouted at the same time.

I took a step back and held my head since it was already banging from the hangover.

"I was out with someone I didn't know." I replied pushing through everyone and making my way to the kitchen.

"Out meaning rough sex out?" Macey asked following me frantically like a mother would, breathing in and out quickly and sounding like she's about to have a panic attack.

"Maybe." i drawled out popping an Advil into my mouth and dry swallowing.

"Did you use protection?" Liz asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What kind?" Bex challenged.

"How am I supposed to know. I don't purposely look at his dick to know what kind of condom hes wearing." I said and Bex looked like she agreed and finally realized I was right.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Through out the next week we made preparations for the wedding. Me and Zach were forced to help decorate his parents house since we were having the after party there.

So I'd be walking down one of the long halls in his parents mansion with something delicate in my hands like white lilys in a crystal vase and he'd be come omg from the other side. The first I ignored him. Te second time my intention was to ignore him but when he got close to passing me he would look around us and make sure no one was there an then crouch down slightly and swing his hip to his left side then butt it out into my hip to his right. I would fly and smack right into the wall. Whatever I have in my arms would fall to the ground but I would quickly grab it before it made contact with the floor. Thank God for my quick reflexes. I would turn around and he'd be walking away while whistling. The fourth time, I was walking in the hallway with a broom and dust pan in my hands because Zach broke a vase in the kitchen. Ironic, right? Anyways I was walking down one of the many hallways starting to wonder if I was officially lost when I pass a closet door. I step past it do it's behind me, then it opens and I feel someones strong arms loop around my waist and pull me into the closet. That someone, who I recognize as Zach because of his scent, clothes the door quickly and backs me up against it.

"What are you doing?" I asked but he never got a chance to answer because I just let out all my exhaustion by kissing him long and hard. When I finally pulled away, he put his forehead against mine and said, "it seemed like you needed it."

We'll he might be right since I've been pretty stressed out recently since the wedding was three days away and me and Zach have slept together twice since the first time. Plus I burst out on Liz this morning when she asked me what I wanted in my coffee.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I WANT IN MY COFFEE? IT'S COFFEE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT CREAMER AND THE ACTUAL COFFEE AND VOILA! COFFEE!" I yelled and ended up with no coffee at all. Didn't turn out well.

"You also seemed lost since it took you forever to get here." he whined while kissing up and down my neck.

"wait, you broke the vase on purpose, just so I could kiss you... In a closet?" I asked

"Well yeah. I don't break things, Gallagher girl. And I was kinda hoping we'd do more than just kiss." he said while wiggling his eyebrows. I smiled at him while shaking my head and kissed him back passionately. He started reaching for the bottom of my shirt to lift it when someone opened the door. I pulled away from Zach and turned and found Grant standing at the doorway.

He stood there just staring at us and then smirked and got a cheeky smile.

"I knew it! I knew you were sleeping with her. You two were acting strange and disappearing every night to God knows whe-" he started talking really loudly but before he could get anything else out I pulled him in and Zach handed me some rope. We tied him up and put him in the corner.

"You didn't see anything." Zach said as if he was compelling him or something.

"Sorry, Grant." I whispered before closing and locking the door behind us. When we finally finished, we both turned around and were met with Bex gawking at us with her mouth wide open. Her gum dropped out of her mouth and she still didn't look away from me and Zach.

I started squirming under her gaze, feeling very uncomfortable. But what made me even more uncomfortable was Zach's solution to this problem.

He swung me around to face him and attacked my lips, with tongue and sucking and the whole thing straight from the beginning. I eventually pulled away and glared at him, playing along to whatever fiasco he's getting us in to.

"I won a bet so she owed me a kiss." Zach replied, bending down a little to give me another kiss but I pulled away at the last second.

"Ah! If I remember correctly, it was one kiss." I replied, deadpanning his attempt at kissing me again.

"No. I just said kissing." He replied and then kissed me again and looped his arms around my waist and the world turned upside down all of a sudden.

He finally lifted me back up after 10.7 seconds. I stared at him and tried to decipher him. His kiss held so much searing passion, it was almost impossible that it was just an act. Oh well, as long as it has Bex fooled.

After staring at him, I started glaring at him and then turned around and made sure my hair whipped in his face and started walking away with my head held high and Bex running to catch up with me.

"OH MY- zach just dipped you and kissed you twice, and you came out of a closet!" Bex started out very loud but then started whisper yelling and jumping up and down on her toes like a girl on Christmas.

"God, Bex. You're acting like he just killed himself. It's nothing, honestly. I lost a stupid bet and he won. So he kissed me. Its nothing. Do you actually think I'd do anything with _him? _That's almost insulting, Bex. Literally." I said as we were about to round the corner. As I rounded the corner, I tuned Bex out, and looked from the corner of my eye to see Zach standing where he was, leaning against the closet door with his hands in his pocket…. and a smirk. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: OK, I was about to end it right there cause it seemed like such a great ending but I just had to do this for ya'll.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

As soon as I tuned Bex back in, all I caught was, "… hot, rough sex in the closet with Zach!"

I turned on Bex with a horrified expression on my face.

"I knew that would snap you out of it! So what were you looking at, huh?" Bex said with a giggle and looked behind me.

"N-nothing. What are you talking about?" I asked acting nonchalant, but also turning around and looking behind the corner again. But Zach was gone.

"Told you. I wasn't looking at anything." I said all cocky like and started walking with more confidence and cockiness radiating off of me and a smirk on my face.

We soon got to the main hallway and I walked into the kitchen holding my head up high. I should've probably lowered my head a little and looked at where I was putting my feet, because the next thing I know one foot is flying in the air and I crash land on the glass that I was supposed to be getting the broom for.

"Oww." I moaned and heard someone running in the hallway.

"What happ-'' Zachs' voice started but I guess he then saw me because he burst out laughing and was doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Cammie, I think today you lost two things. The bet, and your dignity." Came Zach's voice from behind me as he looped his hands through my arms and lifted me up. I stood up but the glass was wet so my legs started slipping. And just as I got my balance Zach's foot slipped and he started falling to the ground with his arm still looped around me. So I made sure to land ontop of Zach.

"Hmmm. I landed on something hard, but not glass hard." I Said just laying there and putting my finger up to my lips in a thinking gesture.

"Hmm, yah. That would be my many muscles and abs.. among other things." He whispered the last part in my ear.

By this time, everyone had gathered around the kitchen and were laughing their ever loving ass's off!

Bex and Macey helped me up and Nick and Jonas helped Zach. I got up and went to the table and sat down and looked down at my injuries. Liz cleaned them and wrapped them up without looking me in the eyes.

"Hey Liz. Sorry about this morning. I was kind of in a bad mood. Forgive me" I asked.

She looked up with me and smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"Of course, Cammie. I know how much stress your in and th-'' Liz started, but she didn't get to finish because Bex blurted out in her loudest voice ever, "Zach and Cammie were making out in the hallway and then he dipped her with a kiss!"

After she was finished, she looked at me and smiled sheepishly, and I just banged my head against the table.

After everyone finished with the whole how sweet's and the I knew it's, I got up to leave, but my mom and Zachs mom held me back. Uh oh.

We were the only ones in the kitchen and my mom went out into the hallway to make sure no one was in the hallways. Then she came back and they sat me down on the table.

"We have to get something into Zach's room, without him seeing." My mom whispered.

"Ummm. Okay?" I asked not really understanding what they wanted.

"You need to lead us into his room without him seeing us. So your sort of like a guard." Zach's mother whispered.

"What is this 'thing?" I asked looking calculating at my mom and soon to be mother in law.

Both women broke out in huge chesire smiles, and I was scared.

"Wait! Forget I asked. Ummm, something to mess with Zach? Okay!" I said without another thought and got up. The two moms went to a closet in the kitchen and both started holding different ends of a big box that was wrapped in gift wrap. We started walking out, me in the front and they were a few steps behind me.

I would stop at each corner and look around to make sure he wasn't there. I passed the second corner and was in the middle of the hallway when I see Zach walking from the other side. The two mom's were about to show up so I screamed.

"AAAH!" I shrieked, which made mine and Zach's mom take a hint.

"What? " He said in alertness looking around and behind him. When he was turned around, I tiptoed up to him, so when he turned around I was really close to him. I was frantically thinking of something and then I had to use the last resort.

"Kiss me, Zach!" I said in an urgent voice full of want and need and I made my eyes turn dark with lust. He seemed overly eager and immediately connected his lips with mine. I actually welcomed it when he pinned me against the wall, not that I ever denied it. So I started waving my hands behind his head waving for the moms to go. They started tiptoeing silently past us with his mom in the lead. Things got a little heated between us and he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he assaulted my neck and sweet spot.

But then the worst thing happened. My mom stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and pulled out her camera. My eyes widened and I gasped, but Zach thought it was because we were both grinding against each other erratically, and that was part of the reason, but still. Zach's mom came to my rescue by silently waving my mom away. My mom put the camera down and pouted and furrowed her eyebrows at his mom. But then Zach's mom pointed at the surveillance camera at the corner of the ceiling... recording… me and Zach.

By this time I pulled Zachs mouth back up to mine because I seriously didn't want to moan in front of mine and Zach's mom. Seriously, Zach was grinding against me in just the right places, and I guess so was I, because he moaned into my mouth and he was rock hard against my core.

After the moms left I really started to kiss Zach and I unlocked my legs from around his waist, got down, then turned us around so now I was pinning him against the wall. I then jumped back onto his hips and Zach supported me by putting his hands on my butt cheeks. Yah. For support. Inbetween the kisses and pants Zach started talking.

"Wanna_…pant.._ tell me_….pant.._ why our moms_... pant.. deep passionate kiss with tongue.._ were sneaking_.. pant.. _behind me_…_ with a_..deep tongue massage and excessive grinding…_ with a box, and explain why your trying to seduce me_… more excessive grinding and making out.._ ?" He let out the last part all out once. I didn't react at all except moan and pant with him and grind and kiss him back.

"I..D..K.. Bedroom.. now!" I said in between pants. He let it go for now and started walking. I forgot to specify what bedroom I meant so when we got close to our bedrooms, I turned to look at where he was carrying me to while he kissed my neck and sweet spot, and found my self close to his bedroom and I knew that the moms were still in there. So he went through the door but I put my hands on the door frame and pushed him back out when I heard the mothers stiffen inside. I pushed him back out and said " My room!" He shook his head and battled his way through the door and finally made it inside and the moms just froze in the closet, while Zach took me to the bed and layed me down with him on top of me without breaking our heated make out session. I would've felt panic but the grinding just took it all away. Then there was a flash and a sound that was unmistakably similar to the sound of a camera flashing.

"Hey mom, Mrs. Morgan." Zach said in between hot open mouthed kisses down my neck and between my breasts.

And that's when I was flashed back into reality.

"OH GOD!" I yelled and pushed Zach off of me and pulled my shirt to my chest. Zach rolled off on to the bed next to me and laid on his side with his head lifted on his arm and he was staring at me at the same time he was staring at the moms.

"So… Whatchya doin'?" Zach asked after a while. I had already buttoned up my shirt.

"Sorry mom, mrs. Goode. I tried but he insisted this bedroom and already knew you were sneaking behind him." I said sitting up on the bed and having my legs dangling off the bed.

"Oh! Don't worry, we were just leaving." They said, while running out of the room. So it was me and Zach. I wasn't facing him and really didn't want to. So I decided to pull a trick. I got my really sweet smile on and got ready to turn around and smile him to death then run out but instead, I turned around and was met by his lips and hands.

A few seconds later I started hearing footsteps, so I knew I had to get away as fast as I didn't leave a place where he didn't kiss or touch and finally I had to pull away. I took his hands from around my lower waist, like _**LOWER**_ waist and pulled away both his arms and my lips. But when I pulled away I had a big smile on my face that I couldn't hide.

"Their coming." I said when he gave me a questioning look. After I gave him my answer he pouted but reached for another kiss. I let him have a peck but then quickly jumped off and ran to the other side of the room. I fixed myself up and made myself look presentable when the door burst open.

"YOU LOCKED HIM IN A CLOSET!" Bex came in yelling at Zach. When she saw me, she gave me a look that said that she knew exactly what was happening not a few seconds ago.

"Heey!" Grant whined towards Bex. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Go ahaead'" sarcastically. He smiled and yelled, "YOU LOCKED ME IN A ROOM!"

Wow.


	23. THAT SON OF A BITCH!

**Okay. This is gonna be a short chapter filled with fluff and stuff but it will all be worth it because I plan on giving ya'll a surprise later on today. Read…..and maybe review? **

_Last time on 'GET OUT!'_** (ive always wanted to say that. Lol :p),**

_"Heey!" Grant whined towards Bex. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Go ahaead'" sarcastically. He smiled and yelled, "YOU LOCKED ME IN A ROOM!"_

_Wow._

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Its the night before my wedding day and I'm spending it locked up in a room with Zach. My wonderful mother has locked us up and won't open the door until we have written our vows and she approves.

Right now, I'm laying sprawled across the desk trying to catch up on some sleep and Zachs sitting down at the desk next to me tapping on it with his pencil while slumping back into his chair.

His tapping was amusing and I eventually started to fall asleep to it, but then my mother came barreling in and yelled both of our names.

"CAMERON! ZACHARY!" she screamed in the middle of my peaceful bliss.

"Whaaaa-" I startled awake and fell off the desk. Zach jumped up and lifted me up by my arm.

"Thanks, Zach." I said looking up at him and then I noticed how close we were to each other. I looked up into his eyes and just literally got lost in them. They were so deep an held so much emotion that I've never seen in Zach. But then he broke my trance and smirked.

And just like that, I knew what I was going to write in my vows. And let me tell you now, that it was not going to be about his eyes.

I turned away from Zach and ran to my paper and started writing down the whole and solid truth.

After a few minutes of reading and editing it, I looked up and found Zach laying back in his chair, already finished.

"You're finished?" I asked in surprise.

Zach put his hand to his heart and mocked sadness.

"It's nice to know you have so much faith in me." he said in a sad voice but then quit the act and smirked at me.

I just rolled my eyes and turned around so I could get out of the room, but was immediately pulled back by strong arms and into a soft hug. My back was pressing against hard abs.

At first I tensed up, but then I relaxed back into him.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Zach whispered in a sinister voice in my ear.

"And why is that?" I asked while closing my eyes and putting my full weight onto him.

"My vow is going to leave yours in the dust. Plus you're going to be blushing more than you ever have in your entire life, aaanndd you get to kiss me. So its sort of going to be the best day of your life." he said matter of factly into my ear.

"Pshhh. The best day of my life was the day before I met you. And I can get a kiss from you any time I want. Plus your going to be the lucky one because you get to kiss me in front of so many people." I replied, starting to close my eyes.

"Riiight. If that was the case then why are you still hugging me?" he said, knowing that it would piss me off.

"IM NOT HUGGING YOU! You were the one who was hugging me. Plus you don't see my arms wrapped around you!" I yelled but still didn't pull away from his hug.

"Then why haven't you pulled away yet?" he whispered slowly into my ear.

"Ughh!" I yelled while stomping my foot.

"I can't even relax for a little bit with you around! Why couldn't my parents have put me in an arranged wedding with someone easy on the eyes an not so yappy on the ears?(A/N: who can tell me where that line came from?:p)" I whined while twisting out of his hug.

"Cam?" he said while I started walking out the door.

"Wha-" I all but snapped at him while turning around but was interrupted by, yup you guessed it, his wonderful lips. He pulled me back in and lifted my legs around his waist while the kissing became making out and that became way too heated.

"You know I didn't mean that." I said against his lips as he said, " You know you didn't mean that." at the same time.

We both smiled at each other and i pulled him closer to me as he set me down on his desk with my legs still around his waist.

"Oh.. My.. God!" I started in between kisses.

"Zachary.. Goode... Can smile."

"Not the time, Morgan." Zach said with a smirk while going down to my jaw then assaulting my neck.

I giggled a little. But what other way was the night going to end unless it was interrupted by someone.

And that's exactly what happened.

"Eh-Ehum. Are you two love birds finished with your vows?" said the interrupter. And guess who it was.

Macey.

I immediately jumped off the table, but Zach wouldn't move and his lips moved down to my neck again. So I had to shove him away.

After we were away from each other at a reasonable distance, I slowly turned towards Macey and said, "It's not what it looked like. He..." I started while Macey just smirked evilly at us. I elbowed Zach hard in the stomach, well that was where it was supposed to go but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him so he was hugging me backwards like in the beginning.

"We were practicing our wedding and reception kiss. Plus, what happens AFTER the reception." He replied. I only processed the first part. So I whispered to him, "Nice save." without moving my lips, so Macey couldn't hear us.

Then I processed the second part and my face became a shade of red never seen before.

"OH MY GOD! You better not have something about that in your vow." I hissed at him, while turning in his arms an looking up at him with a very scary look.

I started scanning the room to see where his vow was, but he beet me to it and literally dove at his papers. I jumped after him, but he already stuck the papers under his stomach and he was laying ontop of them. So I ended up jumping on top of his back and reaching my hands under his chest because I desperately needed them.

"Gallagher girl! Stop feeling me up infront of strangers." he started with mock surprise and scolding and ended with a smirk towards macey.

"Hmm." I laughed while laying my head near his ear.

"Goodbye, dear Blackthorne Boy." I replied and 2.8 seconds later he was dragged from under me and an ear piercing shriek filled the room. I laughed at him being dragged out the room by Macey but quickly looked down at my treasure and flipped it over.

"HA! SORRY GALLAGHER GIRL!" the paper read. I just got up calmly and took the paper with me while successfully not crumbling it and shredding it into pieces, to go to find Macey and help her kill that Son of a bitch!


	24. Even with that smirk i need a beta

**AARRGGHH! ;0 I forgot to double space my last chapter. I know it might be quick spaced now but its only to get to the good stuff. Hope u likey! …..Review? O_o**

It was my wedding day and Macey just got finished with my make up. I had to walk down the isle with my dad in a minute since the clock said 1:29 p.m and the whole thing was supposed to start at 1:30. So I got up as my dad knocked at the door.

"Ready?" he asked me while smiling proudly down at me and tears were filling up his eyes. I nodded, even though I knew I wasn't. The music started, we walked down, Zach gawked at me, and the preacher guy said all those things. Then it was time for our vows. And Zach started.

"I, Zachary Goode, take you Cameron Morgan, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. The first time i met you, you were so drunk to the point where you were banging on the window of a car that looked nothing like yours. But I guess if that hadn't happened, I couldn't have used you as an excuse to my parents as a drunk driver." he started and my lips were wide open gawking at him. I can't believe he brought that up in his vows. I was probably blushing like hell and I swear I was really thinking about smacking him and walking away. But then he continued, "I will forever love your blush and those pouty lips of yours among many other things." he said obviously checking me out. After the whole crowd laughed he continued. "I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." and of course everyone fell for it and went all "Awwwwww" on me. So of course I had to smile and act all happy and love struck.

Cammies vow

"I, Cameron Morgan, take you, Zachary Goode, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. The first time I saw you, you had that smirk carved into your face. Literally. It was there day and night, during the good times and the bad. It might be the most annoying thing about you that makes me want to pull my hair out and jump off a bridge. But I wouldn't have it any other way. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. Even with that smirk." I added the last part as an after thought.

Then the sermon announced, "You may kiss the bride." Zach pulled me close to him and whispered into my ears, "I'm remembering that Gallagher girl." he said in a sexy voice. I suppressed a shiver and whispered, "Right back at ya, Blackthorne Boy." After our five second exchange, he pulled me into a kiss, and it was the most passionate kiss I've ever gotten.

But just because you get kissed doesn't mean your spy senses turn off. Instead they were more alert. I pulled away from Zach and quickly whipped my head towards the audience while reaching my hands up to his suit collar. I quickly found what my senses were nagging at me about. A man all in black hiding sort of near a tree had a gun trained at Zach and was about to pull the trigger.

I didn't hesitate to get in front of Zach with my back facing the attacker and pulling Zach infront of me so he was facing the crowd but I wasn't since my body was blocking his. I pulled Zach down in one, last, desperate kiss before I was shot in the back and immense pain took over my body and I was engulfed in darkness.

Too bad the darkness didn't get me quick enough, because I was able to hear another shot ring through the air and Zach grunt in pain.

I'm hoping it was just my imagination.

But I doubt it.

**Okay you guys. Next chap is gonna be the official surprise. But first.. I NEED A BETA! I wanna make it perfect for ya'll, and my old one isn't responding… wait, shes not actually old. Just so you know.**


	25. Im so sorry, I love you

**Okay in this chapter, there will be a part where you guys MUST listen to the song 'Run' by snow patrol. I'll tell ya'll when to but you guys seriously have to! I'm serious. Go to YouTube! RIGHT NOW! Well not right now but when I tell yall too. It sets the whole mood to the story.  
>Plus, I'm thinking of making a Jammie(Joe and Cammie) fanfic. I've read a few and they were amazing. U guys should go check it out. Just so you know, I'm tots team Zammie! But it'd be fun to try something new. I don't know. Just thinking about it.<br>So here's the chap! REVVIIIEEWWW!...please ;)**

_Too bad the darkness didn't get me quick enough, because I was able to hear another shot ring through the air and Zach grunt in pain.  
>I'm hoping it was just my imagination.<br>But I doubt it._

**ZACH POV**  
>After our five second exchange we both stepped closer to each other and the kiss she gave me was the most passionate one she's ever given me. But she quickly pulled away and I was confused for a second. Her head whipped towards everyone else but she looked at someone in the very back where the white crystal trees were. While she was looking, her hands slipped up to my suits collar and she grabbed it forcefully. She quickly whipped her head back towards me and her face was calm, but her eyes were filled with fear.<br>She pushed me back so her back was facing everyone and she pulled me down and gave me an urgent, desperate kiss.  
>I kissed her back of course, but then a gun shot rang out, piercing through the air and Cammie's beautiful face turned into a painful grimace as she started falling, but I held her tight to me. It was obvious that she was slowly falling unconscious.<br>Another gun shot rang out and hit me in my arm. I grunted but only because I had put all of Cammie's weight on that arm. All the screams and panic around me seemed muted to me as I saw a single tear slide down Cam's beautiful face.  
>Then she was officially unconscious.<br>**Cammie POV**  
>I woke up to a dark room. My mom and dad were sleeping in the chairs next to my bed and I realized I was in the hospital… again. I reached for a glass of water on my bedside table and looked at the alarm clock. It read 1:30 a.m.<br>That sent me spiraling back into a flashback that brought back what happened to me. When I came back to the present time, I was freaking out and I didn't realize that I dropped the glass of water. My parents woke up with a start, and ran to my bed when they realized I was awake.  
>"Honey, are you-'' My mom started but I cut her off.<br>"Where's Zach? He was hurt. They shot him. Is he okay?" I asked getting really tired, my eyes feeling heavy.  
>"He's alright. He's okay, honey. Don't worry. He went after the bastard that shot you." My dad said the last part looking like he wanted to be with Zach to kill the attacker too. I immediately felt relieved that Zach was okay, but then I wished that he hadn't gone after him and left me. I was worried about him and I really didn't like that feeling.<br>I would have made myself believe that I wasn't worried but instead fel linto an uneasy sleep filled with different scenarios of Zach getting hurt.  
>0-00-0-0-0-0000000000000000000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0<strong>- (A.N:How do people do this?)<strong>0-0-0-0-0  
>I woke up later and looked around the room, and found my parents fast asleep again. They looked exhausted and uncomfortable. So I quietly got up to get a new glass of water since my throat felt dry. I opened the door a little but heard people whispering on the other side of the door.<br>And what I heard, made me make a life changing decision.  
><strong>Zach pov<strong>  
>"AAAHH!" I screamed out in frustration. I was in a building that had a maze of hallways. I've been running after the ** who shot my wife, but lost him 12 minutes ago, and yet, I kept on running. I looked around one more time but just found five different ways to go. I angrily punched the wall, causing a hole the size of my hand on the wall.<br>Nick and Grant ran in from one way, then Bex and Macey came in from another, whispering in their comms units while Bex had her arm wrapped around Macey's shoulder as she was limping on her right foot.  
>"I almost got him, but then he pulled out a knife." Bex said, grimacing. I looked at Grant and Nick, and they just shook their heads no. I took a deep breath and also shook my head.<br>"I lost him twelve minutes ago, but kept running." I said, feeling like I failed myself and Cammie.  
>"Maybe we should go check on Cammie." Grant said. I nodded and Liz led us out of the maze over the comms unit.<br>**(AN: HERE WE GO AGAIN)** 0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0  
>We entered the hospital and I was fast walking towards her room when alarms started going off and nurses and doctors started running into Cammie's room. I started running as fast i could and then they came out with her on a rolling stretcher. The monitor next to her showed that her heart wasn't beating anymore.<br>"CAMMIE! Cammie! Come on! Don't do this to me! Please. Don't do this to me." I yelled panicking and whispering the last part as I ran to her side and held her cold hand as we raced to the emergency room.  
><strong>C POV<strong>  
>I wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms.<br>But it was too late.  
>I love you, Zach.<br>**Z POV**  
>They got security to hold me back from going into the emergency room. I could heve easily gone through them, but everyone kept telling me that it would be better for Cammie.<br>So we were all waiting for someone to tell us something. **(AN: NOW is the time to pull up the youtube browser and press play to the song ****'Run' by snow patrol****. Please do it. ****Don't read the next sentence before you press play.)****  
><strong>The doctor finally came out, but wouldn't look us in the eye.  
>"Doctor. Please say something." Mrs. Morgan said, clutching onto her husband for dear life.<br>"We did everything we could." The doctor started, but my mind didn't want to process any of it, but it was forced too. I started shaking my head and whispering, "No, no, no." slowly and continuously, holding bak my feelings of dread and sorrow.  
>"Her heart wouldn't beat anymore. It gave up on us. I'm sorry." He said, but I ahead already run past him, into the room before he finshed his sentence. I ran in, then stopped. There was one light trained on her and the nurses were cleaning up around her.<br>"Cammie." I said before running to her side.  
><strong>Evil POV<strong>  
>"Cammie." He said in a voice filled with pain before running to her side. He held her hand and to anyone else it would have seemed like they were life-long lovers. He bent down and hugged her in her bed and started sobbing into her shoulder, losing it.<br>"Cam. Cammie. Please, no. God, please no. Cammie. Come back to me. Please. You can't die on me now. Cammie. Please. I- I love you. Please, Cam. I need you to live and be by my side for the rest of our lives. I can't do this without you, Cam. Please wake up. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I promise you I'll kill him. Just wake up. That's all you have to do. Just wake up and smile that beautiful smile. Please, cam. I'm sorry. I'm so- so sorry." He sobbed, pathetically and slowly slipping off the bed and sitting on the floor with his back against the bed and he was sitting on the floor while pulling his knees up to his chest. He started sobbing into his knees, finally realizing that she wasn't going to wake up… ever.  
>He got what he deserved for trying to ruin me. And if he thinks this is bad, oh, you just wait, Zachary Goode. This isn't even half of what's planned for you.<br>**Z POV**  
>I started pouring my eyes out and slowly began to slip off the bed. I ended up sitting on the floor with my back against her bed and my knees pulled up to my chest. I started sobbing even harder into my knees, finally realizing that she wasn't going to wake up….ever.<br>And I was still holding her hand. 

**BEX POV**  
>I guess everyone was in shock and denial because Zach and the doctor were the only ones who moved out of the whole group. Mrs. Morgan fainted, and her husband was holding her but he was staring in shock at the door to the emergency room as if he couldn't believe it. None of us really wanted to believe it.<br>Cammie. Is dead. That just doesn't seem like her. I can't see her as being dead. She was too lively. She was full of life. She can't just die. She's been through much worse. It's just not her. 'Dead' and 'Cammie' don't go together in a sentence. That's just…. Crazy.  
>But then reality hit me hard and I crumpled into Grant. He held me in his arms as I sobbed. I guess I broke everyone from their trance because tears started falling down Macey's face and Nick hugged her tight. I could feel Grant's lip quivering. He was sort of like a big brother to Cammie. He hugged me tighter,then Maceys phone rang.<br>My face was stuck in Grant's chest so I couldn't see her but I heard Liz panicking on the other end. Macey didn't say anything for a while but then she replied with, "Her heart stopped beating… forever."  
>The line was quiet for a long time and then Jonas's voice said, "We'll be there in a few minutes." And then they hung up. Everything was quiet except the sniffling coming from me, Macey, and Grant.<br>**~TIME SKIP~  
>C POV<strong>  
>I walked into the building quietly and found the door I was looking for. I opened it slowly but it made the tiniest creaking sound.<br>And I was immediately surrounded.  
><strong>Z POV<strong>  
>The day after Cammie… left is. I immediately started hunting for Cammies killer. I had a few leads but all of them got me to a dead end. Then Grant called me and told me to come over to his place to watch some video footage that gives us another lead.<br>When I got to his house, everyone was already there.  
>"Play it." I said as soon as I entered. I've been a bit grumpier and meaner than usual ever since the Cammie incident. And I've over heard people saying that I've become very impatient.<br>The video was of the guy jumping into a car and taking his mask off right after shooting us. His windows were tinted, so we could barely see his face. But then Liz pressed some buttons on the TV remote and we could see his face clearly.  
>Macey took a picture and sent it to all of the CIA, including the director.<br>And before I knew it, Bex and Grant had jumped on top of me holding me down to the ground. I hadn't even noticed that I had stood up.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at them.<br>"You have to calm down, Zach. We know you. If we let you go out through that door right now, you'll be running around the streets like a mad man with a gun trying to find him." Nick said, locking the door with an extra bolt. Liz and Jonas were on their laptops trying to find the guy. Then Liz jumped up and screamed, "Found him! His name is Emmet Rays and he is top Circle of Cavan assassin, and this is his address."  
>She wrote it down and we all started planning on how to find him while Jonas printed the blue prints of his house and the nearest COC base to his house.<br>Get ready, Emmet, because today might be the last day you see the mother fucking blue skies.  
><em><span><strong>The end<strong>_

…**.**

**… JUST KIDDING! Do you guys really think I'm that cruel, like sheesh! Anyway, I'm gonna go hide behind a rock now.  
>p.s I'd really appreciate if you told me how you felt about this chapter in a …. Review, maybe?<strong>

**Oh, and many many thanks to ****cammiekatmaxjackson****for beta-ing this chapter.**


	26. VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but this is important.

I need you guys to search a reader on fanfiction named sodapop99curtis99. On her account will be a poll of which one is hotter. Harry Styles or Niall Horan. Please vote because my friend and I are disagreeing about which one is more good looking.

So pleeeease go to it and if at least 20 people vote on the whole thing, I promise there will be an update for every story I have by Sunday.

p.s. : today is Friday. So plllllllleeeeaaassssse go and vote. I have to prove my friend wrong.


	27. Going to my own funeral

_**Last time**_

_"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at them.  
>"You have to calm down, Zach. We know you. If we let you go out through that door right now, you'll be running around the streets like a mad man with a gun trying to find him." Nick said, locking the door with an extra bolt. Liz and Jonas were on their laptops trying to find the guy. Then Liz jumped up and screamed, "Found him! His name is Emmet Rays and he is top Circle of Cavan assassin, and this is his address."<br>She wrote it down and we all started planning on how to find him while Jonas printed the blue prints of his house and the nearest COC base to his house.  
>Get ready, Emmet, because today might be the last day you see the mother fucking blue skies.<br>__**The end**_

**(A/N) Okay if I successfully gave anyone a heart attack when I said 'The end', then lets have a moment of silence… to laugh on the inside at them. Just kidding. I just couldn't resist to put you guys on edge and make you rush through the rest of the a/n.**

**Im so sorry for the delay but ive been on vacation so it was sort of hard to work on any of my stories. On with the story.**

**C Pov**

" Okay, okay. Chill out! Will ya?!" I said as they handcuffed me.

"Who are you?" A fellow CIA agent named Jamie, asked while pointing a gun straight at my head.

"That is classified, but I thought you'd recognize me, Jamie. Im hurt." I said getting everyone pissed off.

"Don't worry, im a friend. And I have to talk to the director. So lets get serious. All of yolu have to evacuate this place, NOW! A bomb is about to go off, the COC has found our base." I said getting serious. Half the agents looked worried and panicked, while the other half looked like they were determining whether to trust me or not.

"Come on people! LETS GO! Where's the director?"

"Enter." Came the directors voice from behind the door to his office.

Another agent opened the door and pushed me in rather roughly with my hands still hand cuffed.

"Sir. This lady says a bomb will go off in this building because the COC has infiltrated us." The agent that shoved me in said.

The director looked at me rather amused and signaled for the agent to leave us. I acted nonchalant but on the inside, I had a feeling he would just pick up a gun and shoot me if I said one wrong thing.

So I turned around with my back faced to him and lifted my arms a little.

"Uncuff me?" I asked turning my head semi towards him.

"I don't think so." He replied. I huffed out a breath like a child and almost stomped my foot, but instead turned around and sat down… on my hands.

We stared at each other for a few minutes.

"So. Whats your story?" He finally asked.

I let out a long breath and replied, "Well, I'm dead, died on my wedding day." I said nonchalantly while nodding my head.

His amused look slipped off his face and he just stared at me with a blank look.

"Im not in the mood for games. Start talking or else." He said, slightly pulling back his jacket to reveal a gun, like one of those bad guys on the cartoons.

I seriously wanted to burst out laughing but instead I said, "Is this a secure room? Sound proof? No video feed?"

"Yes. Now speak." He replied.

I stood up and straightened my back.

"Agent Cameron Morgan in your presence sir." I started, and went off listing my serial number, my code, and finally, what really happened at the hospital.

"What I just told you must stay between us, if I'm to successfully accomplish my mission, sir." I told him.

The director got up and slowly walked towards me. I was at a total loss.

He circled me and then when he was in front of me again, he smiled.

"I knew that you were too strong to die." He said, as he un-cuffed me.

"Thanks." I said stretching my arms

"Well, I will be sending you your file of the mission that I will be sending you on with another agent and maybe a group. You must get to these people before they get to us." He said as he went back behind his desk and reached for a file.

"I will be notifying your partner immediately. But I suggest that you stay undercover." He said. But before dismissing me, he asked, "And the whole bomb business….?"

"I just wanted to scare them into letting me see you." I replied shrugging and walking out.

**Z POV**

" Zaxbys on the move to the front entrance. Gondolla, make your way to back entrance. Nackaroni, go through chimney. British ….Bombshell, go in through upstairs window. Mar… Marvelous Mars, stay guard in the woods the back of the targets house. Bookworm and Nerdbird stay on lookout through cameras of perimeter. Go, go, go!" I instructed. I still couldn't believe what the girls code names were. I think they did it on purpose.

So we were all closing in on the cabin in the middle of the woods. The cabin belonged to Emmet Rays, top assassin of COC, and also the bastard who killed my Cammie. So this was for her. He was going to die tonight one way or another.

We all entered the cabin at the same time, quietly picking the locks or opening the windows, or going down the chimney, all without alerting this Emmet guy.

I walked in through the door slowly and was immediately led into a hallway. I kept walking, and saw doors and open walk ways on either side of the hallway.

I got through a quarter of the house with my gun raised next to my ear. I stopped and saw Grant at the other side of the hallway. He looked at me and we both shook our heads.

Then someone stepped out of the shadows of the doorway and threw a knife straight at my heart, while shooting at Grant. I dodged the knife but it whizzed so close to my left arm, that it ripped my sleeve. Grant completely dodged the bullets but by the time we gathered our composure, the assassin had already entered one of the other doorways.

"Dammit!" Grant yelled, looking around the hallway.

"He's down stairs. We need back up, fast!" I hissed into my comms unit.

"Okay." Replied three different voices, and I made my way into one of the doorways.

"Wait! Marvelous Mars! Stay where you are, just in case." I said at the last moment and continued into the doorway.

I looked around and saw that I was in the kitchen. I cleared the place and moved on to the next room. I walked in and found the window open. I was about to move towards it, but then I heard a floorboard creek from behind me. I quickly turned around and aimed my gun. I was so close to pulling the trigger, but caught myself at the last moment because I realized it was Grant.

I put my gun down and shook my head. I turned around and signaled for Grant to follow me out the window.

I jumped out and looked left and right, but saw a shadow join the shadows of the forest trees.

"Marvelous Mars. Keep your eyes open. He's coming towards you." I whispered and started running quietly towards the forest with Grant by my side.

I heard a sound to my right and immediately ran after it. I kept running after the sound and got deeper into the forest. I heard it go behind bushes, I walked up to it and looked around it, ready to shoot, but instead found a bunny.

"AAAH!" I screamed and turned to look at Grant. But he wasn't there.

"Uh oh." I whispered into the comms unit.

**C POV**

After I left the directors office, I went around renting an apartment, opening a bank account, and then buying lunch from a sushi place on the main road. I was planning on eating in the restaurant but then the director called me and told me to get to his office immediately.

I walked out trying to get the sushi in my mouth with the chopsticks. So I was multi tasking when I walk by a news stand. After I got the sushi in my mouth and swallowed, I realized something. I took a few steps back and looked at the front page of the newspaper.

"In honor of Cameron Morgan, we invite everyone to her funeral February 16, at 6:30 p.m….." It started, and went on to describe me in good ways. Wow. I'm actually dead to them. And February 16. That was today. In fact, it was 4:30 right now. So I started rushing to my car and threw my sushi in the back seat and rushed to the director's office. I'm sure I passed the speed limit big time.

I ran out of the car when I got to the building, and ran up twelve flights of stairs and straight into the director's office. It was already 5:30.

"You seem to be in a rush." The director greeted me.

"Yah. I'm planning on attending my own… funeral." I replied, faltering when I saw him wearing all black.

"I guess I'm not the only one." I said again looking at him spectically.

"Yes well, I plan to make this meeting short. Here's your file. You'll be meeting your partner tomorrow in London. Your hotel rooms will be next to each other but don't follow your second cover until you get to Brazil." He said and then pointed at the door.

"Okay. Thanks." And I walked out.

I almost immediately got a phone call as soon as I walked out of the building.

**ZPOV**

"Agent Gondolla, where are you?" I asked composing my fear. But all I heard on the other end was static. I ran back, trying to find my way, when I see a shadow running infront of me.

I quietly and stealthily run after it and find myself at the clearing, but the figure was gone.

Then I try the comms unit again.

"Agent Gondolla, where are you?" I asked.

"I just got out of the forest because I lost signal. I tried to keep up with you but instead got lost. Did you get him?" He asks sounding a little out of breath.

"No. I ended up following a bunny." I replied looking around for Grant, but then I was attacked from the back. We both fell in the ground and I quickly twisted to face my attacker, but instead see Macey. And I guess she sees me, because she stops assaulting my back.

"Macey. Get off!" I said irritated.

"Sorry. Thought you were the Subject." She said. Then both our eyes got wide and we started running back to her post in the forest.

Hes probably gone by know.

But then someone starts talking from the comms unit.

"Ive, got him *punch* you guys. On the *punch* west side of the *punch* roof." Bex said and we both turned the other way, sliding on the ground since we were running full speed in the other direction and suddenly turned.

While running I started talking.

"Don't kill him, Leave that for me."

We got to the house and we immediately started climbing the side of the house.

"That's for killing my best friend. And that's for pulling a knife on me. And that's for ruining all our lives. And that's for giving me a black eye." Bex said in between _really _strong punches.

"Zaxbys." Macey said from behind me as I made my way to the low life bastard.

"What?" I spat, but not at her, but at Emmet.

"Maybe we shouldn't kill him." And that had everyone frozen. I turned around and stared at her.

"What?! This bastard killed Cammie. I think we should return the favor." I said not believing what Macey had just said.

"No. that's not what I meant." Macey started.

I then sensed the assassin behind me trying to get up, but Bex immediately pushed him down by the head.

" What if we just turn him into the CIA and they can get information from him for the COC." She finished.

I glared at her and turned back around but then bex said, "Macey's right." I looked up at her with disbelief written all over my face.

"Think about what Cammie wants. Would she want you to kill a guy and out of all the reasons, for her?" She finished. I started thinking about it.

"I promised her." I said between gritted teeth. But then I realized that what they said was true. So I walked up to him and gave him a punch, the final blow that made him fall unconscious.

"Lets go." I said and started making my way down, after tying the assassin and sticking 3 napotine patches on all his pulse points. And then Grant held him over his shoulder and we all made it down.

As I landed on the ground, my phone started vibrating in my back pocket.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied to the voice on the other side.

I got in my car after agreeing with the rest of my friends that they go turn in Emmet Rays and I would go get my file from the director.

_The file that would get me closer to ending the COC once and for all. _I thought as I sped through the abandoned road in my black Mercedes.

**CPOV**

I looked at the caller ID and noticed that I still had no contacts so it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I made my way to my car, stuffing my file inside my handbag, and the phone was squished between my ear and my shoulder.

"Hi. I was wondering which continent Brazil was on." A voice said on the other side of my phone call. I immediately recognized the secret code that made sure we were partners and we were on a safe line.

"Yes." I immediately replied.

"Okay." The guy on the other end said.

"Tomorrow, we'll be taking separate flights to London, but we meet at the airport near the water fountain in terminal C. We'll be meeting the rest of the group in Brazil." I started.

"Okay. Is that it?" He asked.

"No. We have to act like we've never seen each other before."

"Got it." He replied and we both ended the call.

This was gonna be a long mission.

o-o-o-o-o

So after running into my car and driving like a crazy women to the funeral, I then think to get some flowers.

Wow.

Flowers for my grave.

I'm getting more depressed by the minute.

So I stop at a small shop and go around looking for flowers. I entered the greenhouse and was immediately attracted to a white rose with blue splattered on the top. It had a dripping effect that was just mesmerizing. I bought several of them and then found blue roses with white splattered on them with the same dripping effect. So of course I bought a couple of those and together they looked amazing.

I get to the funeral, just in time to hear the preacher say things about me. I sat in the right side of the guest section because all the the people that she worked with sat there, and had my sunglasses on, so I secretly looked at the family and close friends section.

My mom looked sedated and my dad looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. Then I turn and look at Bex she cant stop crying. Seeing Bex cry is a rare sight. Its only when something really bad happens. And then I remember it was because I was dead.

Oh.

Just got even more depressed.

Macey looked terrible and she had absolutely no make up on and was sniffling. Poor Grants lip was quivering and felt bad ten times worse. And then I see Zach. He has a mask on and no one can tell what his emotions are, but his eyes betray him by showing so much sadness and fear. And a single tear falls down his cheek but he quickly wipes it away. I caused all this sadness and depression.

All because of me. I started crying but my eyes were shielded by my sunglasses as I kept looking at Zach.

I guess he felt that he was being watched, because he turned his head and looked directly at me, but my gaze didn't waver. Neither of us looked away, until the funeral ended and everyone got up to put their flowers and say their last words. I kept sitting down and looked directly in front of me, waiting for everyone to leave before I went and dropped off the flowers.

I was surrounded by empty chairs and was gazing off, my mind somewhere else entirely, when there was a commotion near the family section.

I slowly turn my head and see a familiar face walking up to Zach and punching him in the face.

Before I know what I'm doing, I get up and run at him.

Zach looks at him with fury in his eyes, and I immediately hear the sirens go off in my head. This wasn't going to end well unless someone did something.

I ran at Marcus and grabbed him from the back while Bex and Grant dragged Zach away.

But as I expected, Zach got away from them and attacked Marcus. That's when I started hearing what was being said.

"You let her die! You killed her, you son of a bitch!" He yelled in his loudest voice, trying to slip out of my grip.

He pulled his foot back and swiped my feet out from under me and I fell to the ground as he tackled a ready Zach.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Yah. I'm gonna kill that bastard." I said as I ran at him again. Bex, Grant, Nick and Macey were holding Zach back, and I quickly got to Marcus.

"Quit it, Marcus." I snapped at him, while putting my hands on his chest and pushing him back.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled and quickly stuck out his fist to punch me, but I side stepped and placed one hand on his wrist and the other on his elbow and twisted.

"Are you going to stop acting like an asshole and grow up?" I asked calmly, twisting even more when he didn't say anything.

"Fine." He said. I knew he was going to try something. So I was ready when he made a run for Zach. I grabbed him and pushed him back even harder than before and he fell straight on his ass.

"Take him away." I said to the CIA agents that were just standing there. They quickly grabbed him and got away.

I don't know if I mentioned this before, but my appearance was totally changed. My hair was short and black, my skin was whiter, and my eyes were grey. And my accent became a british one.

So when I turned to speak to Zach, I spoke in a British accent.

"I'm sorry about that, and of course for your loss. Cammie was a great… co worker." I said.

"But I really can't apologize enough for Marcus's behavior." I finished starting to turn around when Liz walked up to me and said, "Who are you?"

I had a small smile on my lips as I replied, "A friend." And turned around and walked away with the director next to me.

"Job well done, Jennifer." The director told me. I nodded and disappeared into my car, and drove off to my apartment, feeling sick that I was that close to Zach, and we didn't talk directly.

And I didn't give my grave the beautiful flowers.

Aww, pooey!

**Hey guys. I know its been forever, but im starting to think that summer is even more hectic than the school year. Anyways, I wasn't really feeling this chapter. It just didn't come to you, but I hope you like it, because I sooo didn't. it feels lame and not funny. **

**Ive had a major writers block, so if anyone has any **_**IDEAS PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME. **_**Because I have no clue what else to do other than the mission, their married, stuff happens, peoples covers are uncovered, and yah. So any ideas are welcome. Plllleeeeaassee give me them in a review maybe?:D**


	28. Flashbacks

_I had a small smile on my lips as I replied, "A friend." And turned around and walked away with the director next to me._

_ "Job well done, Jennifer." The director told me. I nodded and disappeared into my car, and drove off to my apartment, feeling sick that I was that close to Zach, and we didn't talk directly._

_And I didn't give my grave the beautiful flowers._

_Aww, pooey!_

0-0-0-0-0

It was almost one o' clock and I was sitting on my bags, outside my apartment complex, waiting for a taxi.

I could have easily used my car to drive to the airport, but the director said it could be traced back to me.

I knew he was right, but what if I needed a quick getaway like last time?

So I was sort of paranoid about the whole thing.

So back to the present. I was sitting on my suitcase and tapping my foot on the ground, looking at my watch every five minutes, even though I didn't need to. Then it came.

I checked my clock and saw that it was 1:30. And that set me into a flashback of my previous life.

It happened at the most inconvenient time, because I was bending down to pick up my suitcase, so I was frozen like that, thinking about things that I had tried to bury down.

"Hey, lady! Are you gonna get in the car or what? I'm on a tight schedule, you know." That was the sound that pulled me out of my thoughts.

"New York?" I asked, getting up and putting my stuff in the trunk. I already knew his answer would be New Jersey, because well, his accent! But it would've been suspicious if I was spot on correct.

And guess what his next words were? (Note the sarcastic surprise….)

"New Jersey." He replied with his accent, nodding at me, as I opened the passenger door and climbed in.

I nodded and said, "Hmmm. Home of the first baseball game." I said nodding my head.

"Yah. Not many people know that. They all think it was in Indiana. How about you?" He said having the look of approval on his face.

"I'm an original Virginia girl." I replied with a small smile.

"That's nice." He said with a small smile, and we both fell into a comfortable silence as he drove to the airport.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I walked into the airport after getting out of the taxi and the driver actually helped me with my bags this time.

So I was walking towards my terminal, which was still a half a mile across the airport, when over the intercom they called for my flight number.

My eyes widened and I started running, full speed through the crowd of people. I ran into the terminal and threw my ticket at the person near the door, and ran right in to the airplane.

"Hel-" Started the flight attendant that was at the door, but she didn't get to finish because I sped over to my seat, and dropped in it.

"Smooth." The guy next to me uttered.

"Shut u-" I snapped, turning to look at him, but immediately clamped my mouth shut when I saw the reason of myself pitying, and mood dampening nightmares.

Zachary Goode.

We both locked eyes, and I had to act like I didn't know him because it was apparently my cover story.

"Hi. I'm Sarah." I said, stretching my hand out in front of me, going through with my cover story of being Sarah James.

"Hey. I'm Jared." He replied. I sat myself down in the chair, slumped back, and let out a deep breath that I have been holding.

And I sat there thinking about how I had to act like I didn't know him.

Again.

"Long day?" He asked.

"You could say that." I replied, turning to my side so I was facing the isle instead of him. I just couldn't look at him from the corner of my eye for the rest of the flight to London. I just didn't have the mental nor physical strength to do that.

Not after last night.

_**Flashback…**_

"_You left me, Gallagher Girl. You left us." Came Zach's voice from behind me. I twirled around just in time to see him and all my friends and family fade away._

"_It's your fault you died." Came Bex's voice from next to me. I turned my head, tears already making their way down my cheeks._

"_You shouldn't have saved him." Came my mothers harsh voice from behind me.I spun around really quickly and for once, she didn't fade away._

"_It's your fault the whole agreement between your father and Zachary's father is over. And both business are slowly failing." She replied with a cold laugh._

"_Mom, I'm-" I started with a sob._

"_Save it, Bithc!" Came an annoying voice from behind me._

_I turned around again and found Zach's arm around the waist of the girl I punched in the nose when she had called me a bitch and a slut._

_I looked up at Zach, with a look of helplessness in my eyes. He just smirked a cold smirk and turned around to walk away with the girl that I hated even more than in the beginning._

"_Why'd you go, Cammie?" Said a sad voice from behind me. I slowly turned around and found Marcus._

"_Marcus!" I yelled, as a strong sob racked through my entire body._

"_You have to listen to me. I did it for the best. It was me, or all of you." I said running to him, throwing my arms around him, but they just fell into the air. I opened my eyes and found him gone._

_I then heard the wedding bells in a church._

"_Ding, ding, ding."_

_Followed by a "We are gathered here today, in this beautiful place, to witness the joining of two lives. This is the marriage celebration of two people who are special to you. Bex Baxter and Grant Newman." Said the Pastor that was behind Bex and Grant._

"_Bex, no." I whimpered, feeling so lonely and bad that I had missed my best friends wedding._

_But then the scene vanished and instead I ended up outside of a house, right next to a window to what looked like a nursery. _

_And that's when a baby's crying started._

_Almost immediately, the light was turned on and in walked a woman with her back facing me and she picked up the baby from its crib._

"_There, there, baby. It's going to be all right." She muttered in a voice I hated to the ends of the world._

_And then walked in a man that I immediately recognized, even if his back was facing to me._

"_You bet every thing's going to be all right." He cooed to the baby and his wife._

"_No." I sobbed, putting my hand up to the window._

"_Zach. Please, no." I said. He turned around with his arm around his 'wife' and then looked at me._

"_This could have been our baby, Cammie." He said in a cold voice._

"_I'm so sorry, Zach." I whispered, tears still forcing themselves down my cheeks._

"_WAKE UP, Cammie!" He yelled the first part, but the second part was a whisper._

"_Wake up, and smell the fresh air. Sorry isn't going to get you back to me. Sorry isn't going to fix anything. Please Wake up. You're attracting attention." He said before fading away. _

_But his voice kept repeating the last part._

"_Come on, Sarah. Wake up." He said._

And that's when I startled awake and sat up straight really quickly, effectively bumping my head into a very hard chin.

I didn't show my pain, but instead looked around.

I found Zach sitting in his chair rubbing his chin, and looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly and cautiously, as if I was going to burst at any second.

"Yah. Why wouldn't I be?" I said smoothly, quickly wiping away my tears.

"Sarah. You were sobbing while sleeping. I don't think that's okay." He said, reaching over to try and wipe a stray tear away, but I immediately pulled away at the first skin contact.

I looked down and asked, "Umm. What time is it?"

"3:25. Two hours left." He replied, pulling his hand back, with a blank look on his face.

"Okay." I said, unbuckling my seat belt and making my way to the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror and it was so obvious that I both didn't sleep well, and was crying my eyes out. I honestly looked terrible, and felt it terrible too.

Instead of everything being just a flashback, I fell asleep and dreamt it again.

With Zach right next to me.

Im such an idiot. I probably cried his name and Bex's and Marcus's.

"Oh, God." I groaned as I slid down the bathroom door and sat on the floor with my legs pulled up to my face.

Then someone started knocking on the door.

"What?!" I snapped/ growled.

"Umm. I need to use the bathroom… please." Came the voice of a little kid. I immediately felt bad, so I got up, washed my face, and opened the door.

"Here ya go, kid. Enjoy." I said as I sashayed back to my seat, putting on a fake happy mood that could fool the director himself.

"Hey, Jared." I said happily, with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey." He replied, not even bothering to turn from the window to look at me. But I could see his reflection in the window and I saw his gleaming, green eyes studying me.

I turned away from him, and looked straight ahead at the seat in front of me.

After a few minutes of _**very **_awkward silence, and him studying me through the window, I turned to look at him.

"Look. I'm sorry about earlier. I just had a nightmare, and was in one of my moods. But I really appreciate you trying to help me." I said, facing him, but he still didn't turn around. I looked in the window to see his reflection, and saw his eyes closed, and his breathing was even.

"Wow. I just apologized to a sleeping guy. Way to go, Sarah!" I muttered sarcastically under my breath, and fist pumped the air, also sarcastically if you haven't guessed it yet.

So I sat back down, and plugged in my ipod, and turned it on full blast, and brought out a book. I spent the rest of the two hours reading and listening to music so I wouldn't have to think about my nightmares, that were eventually going to come true.

**Slow chap, I know. But it had to happen. Next chapter will be better and I swear to god longer. But right now I'm sort of in a rush and don't have enough time. So next stop will be London. And funny things happen there.;D**

**Read and REVIEW please."**


	29. Trying to be strong(AND I SUCK ASS GUYS)

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I**_**ve had a hectic life this past year and ive fallen behind and ive gotten writers block and all that pleasant stuff -_-. Im seriously sorry, this story is sucking ass right now. And this chapter is.. meh. I don't like It, not my best work and it disappoints me. Im sorry guys for the long update. Im even thinking of giving this to someone else to finish it, but ill try really hard to not give up on y'all. Thanks for your patience, for whoevers still reading this. You guys seriously rock and Happy New Years:)**_

London. Home of the Buckingham Palace, which sooner or later will have to be infiltrated by the US forces to make sure no one's planning on betraying anyone.

If you haven't noticed, I had already gotten out of the airplane, and grabbed my bags and was now walking towards the exit in search of a taxi to take me to the hotel to drop my stuff off, then I was going to go sightseeing (aka. Spying discreetly.)

As soon as the plane landed, I stood up even though they asked you to stay seated but forget this, I was tired and not so comfortable in that seat, and had quite frankly memorized my entire play list because at the moment The Script's songs were stuck in my mind on replay. I was afraid I would burst out singing any second now just because it was replaying in my mind... It's happened before.

So. Back to what I was saying. I stood up and grabbed my handbag from above and just stood there waiting. I was brave enough to keep my eyes looking straight ahead because I couldn't risk looking into those green orbs and breaking the wall I had built over this ten hour flight. And as soon as I heard the whoosh sound of the door opening I made a sprint for it. I was the first one in the isle and running out of the plane.

And I didn't look back.

Now I was walking out of the airport and finally let out a sigh of relief, knowing I was away from him no matter how little time it was. But then things started to add up in my mind. I had a male partner. And Zach was sitting next to me on the plane. And we were both spies. And he wanted to avenge my death. Oh boy.

I processed those thoughts in my mind for a while before finally facing the fact that Zach was my partner in this. I ignored the idea for a while, not letting it bother me, and hailed a cab by screaming out "Taxi" as one passed by.

I must admit it was pretty cold here in London in the middle of winter, and as I stood there waiting for the cab to pull up, the wind had made my hair flail around me. It got in my face and line of vision, so as I moved my hand to swipe it away, I dropped my suitcase.

I huffed in annoyance and started leaning down to pick it up, but someone else beat me to it. He quickly bent down, while not breaking a stride, and lifted my bag by its handle, handed it to me, and kept on walking forward into a taxi.

My hair got in my face again and I couldn't clearly see who it was, but I had a feeling I knew.

So I just looked back down at my suitcase, and muttered a quick thank you, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. After all its the thought that counts.

Then I proceeded to get into the cab that finally pulled up. I sat in there and directed him to go to the Cafe Royal Hotel which was close to various sites that I would be checking out sooner or later.

Ten minutes later, I was at the front desk at the Cafe Royal Hotel checking in. A suitor, and a very hot one by that, took my bags, and I made my way up to my room.( I noted that his nametag said John, you know, just in case, nothing special.) But getting there, I passed a bar that I knew I would definitely be using before I had to leave for Brazil. I made my way up on the spiral marble stairs and just looked around me amazed but didn't show it. I finally go to my room and found my bags next to my bed with a piece of paper. I immediately checked the room for bugs or any electronical item that wasn't supposed to be there, before grabbing the note and finding a number on it.

I smiled to myself and couldn't help but laugh a little. He was hot, but I was only going to be here for two days. Was I really going to get with a suitor on one of those two days? I shook my head and pocketed the paper into my jacket pocket.

After I had refreshed myself from the trip here and changed my clothes, I threw on a jacket once more, and made my way out of my room and down the marble stair case. I got to the door and knew exactly where I was heading. First stop: Buckingham Place.

It wasn't within walking distance but it was pretty close and I decided to walk and clear my mind, and maybe get some fresh air, even though it was almost below zero and I felt as if my nose was going to freeze off any second now. But oh well. I started my walk, when I passed the Piccadilly Circus. It was getting dark, and the whole place was lit up with wonderful colors and it was so pedestrianized and crowded that I couldn't help but get lost in the crowd and be with the people, just to lose myself.

It was entertaining and most people went to the popular shopping sights next but I wasn't in the mood for shopping, and besides I had work to do. So I got lost in the crowd and just walked around investigating the fountains and old historic beauty of the place. And that was when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, pardon me." Came a very thick British accent. I looked up at who I had run into and found the most enticing blue eyes looking down at me.

"It's alright.." I began but he quickly cut me off.

"No, no. Please allow me to apologize. I was just so entranced in this black haired beauty, that I just couldn't take my eyes off her. And I guiltily admit that I was hoping I'd run into her again, but with no regrets." He said looking down at me again with a little smile.

I just stood there staring at him totally dazzled by his eyes and shining teeth, and his accent, and face, and words, and just.. Him. Then I recognized him as the suitor from before who had left his number on top of my suitcase.

I smiled back a little remembering the memory.

"Well, what do we have here?" I asked in my slight disguised British accent from my last cover of Jennifer.

He looked at me and tilted his head, as if asking me to tell him my thoughts.

I reached into my coats pocket, while slightly biting my bottom lip as if considering what i was about to say and do and pulled out the number.

"I was actually considering calling this number just to find out who had left it." I said slyly acting completely clueless.

"And as seeing that you're the only one who had any contact with my bags..." And here I paused a little as he tried holding back laughter.

"I was wondering if you saw who had left this note. They must be devilishly handsome and courageous to leave their number on a strangers bag. So. Do you know? Or should I just call and find out for myself?" I asked with a grin playing at my lips.

He slightly leaned forward till his lips were near my half frozen ear and whispered, "I think you should call and find out who this devilishly handsome man is." He started sending his warm breath across my ear and down my neck. Once again I was left feeling dazzled by this enticing man and his control over me.

"Oh?" I asked, tilting my head to the side like he had done before.

He then pulled back and replied with "Definitely. And I think I might stick around to just find out who this mystery guy is." He answered with a wink.

I slightly threw my head back and burst out laughing. This is what I needed, to let go for a little. Not worry about my death, or my parents and friends, or Zach.

But no, I had to focus on this mission. It would end everything once and for all, even though nothing can go back to how it was.

I quickly wiped those thoughts away and continued to laugh. I stopped and looked down, sort of embarrassed at my outburst, because when I laugh out loud at something I find funny, I actually go BHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm not even kidding. It's a curse!

I then looked up through my eyelashes to look at him in embarrassment with my head tilted down to the side, and the expression on his face made me stop breathing. His eyes were shining and he looked sort of taken aback at my outburst… but in a good way... I hope.

"Nice laugh?" He asked with a smirk in his beautiful accent. My face burned up and I apologized, "Geez, sorry. Didn't mean to freak you out."

I looked up at the end of my confession and he just laughed.

"No, no. Don't apologize. It was cute." He said stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. At that moment the wind started again and it blew my hair into my face as I looked up at him.

"Oh please. I look like an ostrich when I laugh like that." I said glaring at him for making fun of me.

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "And what's wrong with how an ostrich looks?!"

I just stared at him for a second half taken back, but then he cracked a smile through his well formed mask, and we both burst out laughing.

The rest of the night was great. I didn't forget all about my job, but I did it discreetly with John by my side making me laugh in the most unfeminine way ever and I made him snort his coffee and choke on it momentarily… guess were even.

ZACH POV

Geez. What had crawled up this chick's ass this morning and died? She didn't have to be so cold, didn't she know I was suffering too? She was at the funeral, I remember her face. I was filled with shame that I could even think about her so easily after... Cammie. I wasn't thinking about her like that though. Just recognizing her.

On the outside I seem calm, confident, collected. But on the inside I was in turmoil. It felt as if my heart was lost at sea with never ending storms broiling about it, never leaving me at peace. I honestly felt like crap, but I knew this was the beginning and I was still in denial after all ive been through. I haven't felt the full effect of Cammies death, because it feels impossible in my mind. My brain keeps rejecting the thought that its even a possibility… and in my bones, I felt like she wasn't dead, even though I was right there sobbing into her shoulder after her heart had failed.

I couldn't think about this, the more I thought about it the more it became real. And this was definitely not real. She wasn't dead, and I felt pathetic for lying to myself.

But I guess this Sarah person really struck a chord in me, because I refused to speak to her the rest of the flight. Maybe she couldn't see me in pain because of my training and experience in the art of hiding my feelings but it would still be appreciated if she was a bit nicer. It wouldn't kill anybody, but I guess there's always a story that no one knows and you have to see it from their point of views… there's always a reason, I was told for Cammies death.


	30. Chocolate Popsicle

Cam POV

"_Zach, I'm about to break your nose." I said calmly but with an obvious expression in my eyes that said it was about to happen if he didn't stop. _

"_Mmhm, sure babe. Just…" he trailed off still asleep… on top of me. I sighed but then smiled at what I was about to do. I grabbed his right arm with my left hand and then pushed him off me towards the left off the bed. And then I let go of his arm and his arm landed on top of his face with a thud._

"_Oww, why can't you just kiss me good morning like any other wife? Geez woman." He said sitting up and rubbing his head with a pout on his face. _

"_Ha Ha Ha, oh that's funny. If you haven't noticed, I'm not like any other wife. We were forced to get married, remember you wackjob?" I said in a humorous tone, sitting up and swinging my legs off the bed to swing above the ground. I started getting up to go take a shower but then Zach stood up quickly and with a loud growl tackled me back into bed. Of course I would scream not being able to control it but then my scream broke off into laughter when he started nuzzling his nose into my neck._

"_Zach" I groaned feeling a bit nauseous. He shushed me and helped me sit up on the bed. He then got on his knees on the ground and lifted my tank top and softly grabbed my newly discovered swollen tummy. I felt shocked but I smiled, but it wasn't really me. I couldn't control it._

"_Hey little baby, are you giving mommy a hard time?" He asked, peppering my tummy with kisses. I laughed at Zach's antics as the nausea subsided but then it came back full force and I had to cover my mouth and run to the bathroom._

_As I was emptying my stomach I felt Zach come behind me and take my hair from my hands and hold it back with one hand while rubbing my back with the other one. After I was finished grossing myself out I got up and smiled at Zach with half a grimace and then went to brush my teeth._

"_Yukh" I finally said when I was finished brushing my teeth and remembering the moment only minutes before. Zach laughed at me and handed me a cup of water._

"_It wasn't that bad." He said hugging me from the side and laying his head on my shoulder as I drank the water. _

"_Not that bad? That was terrible." I huffed while wrinkling my nose. He laughed and kissed my forehead, then my lips, and then my ear._

"_Oh it's gonna get worse babe." He said with a wink and then burst out laughing at my horrified face. I elbowed him in the stomach and we both laughed at ourselves in the bathroom._

My eyes snapped open to the beeping of my alarm. I let out a deep breath and found myself shaking from the dream I just had. Is that how we could be right in a few months if I hadn't died?

I shake my head thinking it's useless to think like that now; it's too late. I snapped my gaze to the alarm clock, 6:30. I turn the alarm off and swing my legs off the bed and start getting ready for the day.

**`0`0`0`0`0`GET OUT`0`0`0`0`0`**

"Thank you." I say with a soft smile to the guy behind the counter who hands me my hot chocolate.

I grab it and let it warm my fingers as I get ready to face the coldness outside. I open the door to walk out and its even worse than I had anticipated. So I hold the hot chocolate closer to myself and start rushing on the sidewalk to get to the main street and find a taxi. All of a sudden I hear someone call my cover name from behind me so I look behind me for a second, slightly slowing my pace when bang! I run into someone in front of me when I'm looking for the source of who was calling my name. next thing I know I feel my gloves getting soaked with the steaming hot chocolate, but the victim of my idiocy got the worst of it.

"Oh my god! I am so so so sorry! Are you ok?" I started saying, totally freaking out.

"It's fine, really, its fine. Its so cold I can barely feel it" the man who was looking down at his ruined coat says. He starts to look up to laugh and I almost do too but then we recognize each other.

Zach.

ZACH POV

Her.

The chick from the airplane, she must really have something against me. She obviously recognized me too because her smile froze but then she gave me a small smile.

"I'm really sorry." She says in her british accent. I was about to say it's no problem again but then this guy runs up to her and says,

"Oh now you've really done it, Jennifer." He has a joking smile on his face and a similar british accent.

Jennifer, huh? Interesting name. she looks at him and her mouth falls open.

"It was your fault you wackjob!" she says elbowing him in the tummy with a laugh erupting out of her but then I saw her freeze and a haunted look flew over her face but I couldn't analyze her further because the guy started talking to me.

"You alright mate? I apologize on behalf of this ostrich hater, she has a habit of making a fool of herself." He says looking back at her. The haunted look was gone and she rolled her eyes and smiled at him, but I could still see she was shaken. I smiled politely and said, "Oh it's fine, this jacket was getting old anyways." I actually bought this jacket yesterday since I wasn't prepared for this extremity of coldness. And I could see the doubt creeping into Sarah's eyes as she eyes the rest of my coat that wasn't drenched with… "Hot chocolate?" I asked looking at her with an amused expression.

She looks at me with surprise in her eyes. "Yeah" she says with a slight chuckle

"I'm not a coffee person." She further explained and I nodded.

"Well let me buy you another one since my coat stole your first cup." I offered looking down at my now dripping coat.

She snorted, "yeah, more like I force fed your coat." We both burst into laughter and then I noticed her friend standing there staring at me with an expression of slight jealousy that wasn't supposed to be read but hey, I'm a trained spy. I'm supposed to see these things.

"Ok, well I should get going before I become a chocolate Popsicle. It was nice to run into you." I say with a smile and nod at her friend then start walking towards the nearest store to get changed.

As soon as I got that done with I continued to my hotel room to start packing since my mission was finished yesterday. Next stop tomorrow : Brazil.


	31. Lights

CAM POV

After that embarrassing encounter with Zach, I told Jake I had some business to do. He insisted on getting me another hot chocolate first but I politely declined and started heading towards my final destination to finish the mini mission I had to do before going on to Brazil. I got to the warehouse on the outskirts of Westminster.

Before I even broke in, I felt like something was wrong, but of course that didn't stop me. It made me even more determined to accomplish the mission and find out what was off.

I walked under the eerie shadows of the trees surrounding the warehouse, analyzing all the different ways I could enter undetected. I saw 6 security cameras but I could tell all the ones on the east side were not working. I could have easily disabled the ones on the west but I didn't want to add any extra risk to the mission so I just went through the west side basement window which was quickly opened.

Ok I should probably explain this mission before actually going through with it. So I'm chasing the people who were putting the ones I love in dangers, the people who were the reason why I faked my death. Their main set up had big traces in brazil, but they also had a small set up here in London. I was supposed to infiltrate it and retrieve a file without being detected. This of course required an ending to this set up, I was thinking 'accidental' fire.

Back to the mission. I slid through the window and landed lightly on my feet behind some stacked crates which was good cover. I stayed frozen, listening for any movement before peering from behind the crates. It was a dark room and I waited for my eyes to adjust. I felt my left hip waistband for the reassurance of my gun, and then continued out of the dark room. I open the door and the light shines through and I quickly move, turning each corner not before looking.

I was slightly surprised that no one was there, it was supposed to be a full operating office. It made me feel uneasy but I kept going. I finally walk through a doorway where all the files were supposed to be. My eyes widened and I looked around at the ransacked room. They knew I was coming.

I step into the room anyways to make sure everything was gone, all the file cabinets were on their sides, totally empty. The computers were gone since the wires were still sticking out. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I see something flashing. I snap my head towards it and there was a counting down bomb; 1 minute and 13 seconds left. I decided to let it finish the countdown since there was obviously nothing here and it did the job for me. So I rushed to get out of there by retracing my steps to the basement with the open window. I get there and shove the door open but immediately freeze. The lights were off when I last left it…

**HEY GUYS! AHHH IM BACK! Hahaha sorry for the cliff hanger and I forgot to write a note on the last chap about how sorry I was and all the nice stuff. Im excited for this story because I had a drema last night! ! and and and I have inspiration again yall! Ok well I hope you guys like these two chaps and tell me what you think in a review ;D. Brazil's up next**


	32. Cold

Previously on "Get Out!"

_I step into the room anyways to make sure everything was gone, all the file cabinets were on their sides, totally empty. The computers were gone since the wires were still sticking out. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I see something flashing. I snap my head towards it and there was a counting down bomb; 1 minute and 13 seconds left. I decided to let it finish the countdown since there was obviously nothing here and it did the job for me. So I rushed to get out of there by retracing my steps to the basement with the open window. I get there and shove the door open but immediately freeze. The lights were off when I last left it…_

C POV

I immediately glanced around the basement and noticed a dark haired man standing in the corner near a bookshelf

57 seconds

I got closer to the person, trying to figure out whether he was a friend or foe and then I was close enough to figure out who it was.

"What the hell?!" I whisper yelled with my gun aimed down and my eyes cautiously roaming around the basement to see if this idiot brought anyone with him.

Zach jumped and turned around with his gun aimed at me; as soon as he saw it was me he slightly relaxed and then turned back around to look at the bookshelf.

Well. That was rude.

"Um excuse me hot chocolate stealer but a bombs about to go off in 44 seconds, so if I were you I'd start heading out." I said keeping an eye on the window and all exits.

"We have time" he muttered as he started pulling out books while pressing on the wall near the bookshelf. And that's when it clicked. I quickly started pulling out books with him, but nothing happened. We had gone through all the books on the bookshelf but nothing triggered the secret entrance.

"32 seconds" I stated as he looked around the bookshelf trying to figure it out. And that's when I saw the block next to Zach's hand and pressed on it. So the COC wasn't as cliché as we had predicted.

Immediately there was a whirring noise behind the bookshelf and I looked at zach smugly. He rolled his eyes and entered the hidden place. I threw in another one of Liz's prototypes that was a little robot that scanned everything and if I requested it would zoom in or open a file or door. As soon as it landed I pulled Zach back out and pressed the two blocks again and made a run for the window while dragging Zach behind me.

I went up first, conscious of my butt hanging out while I wiggled through the window, but he wouldn't be looking at another girls butt so soon after my death would he? Wow.. never thought I'd be asking myself that question.

I got up and immediately scanned the scene to make sure there were no hidden assailants. As soon as Zach got up we began running into the alleys of London, turning right and left until we were far enough from the building that there would be no way for us to be connected.

Then we saw an entrance to a main street and we both made our way to it but turned into different directions and blended in with all the people. I immediately felt the loss of his presence. When I was far enough from the entrance I stopped at a coffee vendor and looked from my peripheral vision to see Zach looking at me from far away. He nodded and then turned around and disappeared.

I sighed as I grabbed the hot chocolate, yeah from a coffee vendor whatever, and started heading to the hotel to begin packing.

If it was going to be this cold between us throughout the mission then I don't know how long I'll be able to stand it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I plopped myself down in my seat on the airplane and rested my head on Zach's shoulder. My appearance was changed from head to toe. I now had green eyes with a short blonde hair cut and was wearing skinny jeans and a flowy blue top that matched Zach's new eyes. I kind of felt bad for John when I saw him looking around for me this morning.

"How long is this flight again?" I asked Zach as I tilted my head up to look at him.

Big mistake.

It made our faces that much closer and I could see every feature on his face. My breath hitched as I looked at his lips, remembering all those stolen kisses from before, well, I died. He pulled on a mask and smiled in a super loving and charming manner that would fool anyone on this plane, anyone but me.

"About 12 hours" he said as he placed a light kiss on my nose. I giggled for show but inside I was dying. This was going to be a long 11 hours and 35 minutes

**Hey guys. Well… I don't know what to say… lol ok so I was bored yesterday and decided I wanted to read my old works and oh my goodness I died from both laughter and embarrassment. I was so needy for reviews! So I just want to apologize to everyone for that, I swear a cringed every time I read the authors notes. But as I read the last chapter I realized I wanted to continue this story and got super excited! So heres a much delayed chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Next one will be in Brazil, fighting some COC ass… and maybe some late night confessions from Cammie perhaps… ;) I don't know lol well I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
